Never Meant To Be
by Fox-san
Summary: Alternative Universe. EdgarxTerra. Final Fantasy 6. Edgar needs to find a queen. Kefka pays a visit to collect something usual and brings his servant. But sand storm mix things up and Edagr, once more, has to call his friends.
1. Be my queen

**A/N:** My first FF6 fic. Don't flame me… much. Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaase!

**Dis:** I don't own Final Fantasy 6!

**Dedication: To my little sister! Enjoy!**

**Never meant to be**

**Chapter 1**

**Will you be my queen**

Edgar sat in his thrown room. He was forced to watch at another his 'future' queen. It was long day and he didn't want to be there. But being a kind was not a bad thing. You can always think of ways to entertain yourself. But not right now.

"Well what do you think of the last one, your majesty?" The chancellor asked. Edgar looked at him frowning. "But you have to pick a queen, my king."

"I don't like any of them. And I have 2 more years. I wish Sabin was here." Edgar sighted.

"Well he is not here and you have to pick yourself a queen…"

"Your majesty, Lord Kefka is here to see you." A soldier cut chancellor.

"What does he want now?" Edgar rolled his eyes.

"Should I let him in…" The soldier didn't have time to finish when…

"Out of my way, IDIOTS!" They heard the voice.

"You need to ask?" Edgar looked at soldier who nodded and left.

"Greetings, my king." Kefka bowled.

"What do you want this time Kefka?" Edgar asked bored.

"Manners, my king, manners."

"I don't have time for this, Kefka. It was a long day, you know."

"I believe."

"So what do you want?"

"As usual. To give you something and to receive." Kefka smirked.

"Whatever." Kefka nodded and clapped his hands twice. As he did so a young female came. Edgar eyed her. She was wearing red dress and had green hair. She was holding a golden box.

"What's your name?" Edgar asked interested.

"She's Terra, and she's mine, king." Kefka glared at Edgar.

"Nice to meet you." Edgar smirked. Terra blushed slightly.

"I bet. Now, my dear, give the box to the king." Kefka said as anger rose in his throat. Terra nodded and did as she was told.

"Thank you." Edgar said as charming as he could. As their hands touched Terra blushed. Edgar, seeing this, gave her the best charming smile he could manage. Terra looked at the ground. Her cheeks were burning bright red.

"Ahem! My king, I hope to get something in return." Kefka said not pleased at the view.

"What do you want Kefka?" Edgar asked.

"Nothing unusual. Just as always. One of your stones." Edgar rolled his eyes.

"Bring him a diamond that was found yesterday…"

"Oh, you are too generous." Kefka cut Edgar. Edgar glared, but then turned his face to look at the beauty in front of him.

"How old are you?" Edgar asked softly.

"Eighteen." Came a silent as a whisper answer. Edgar instantly fell in love with a voice. To him she sounded so sweet.

A soldier came and gave Kefka a box. Kefka opened it. There was a huge diamond. _Perfect._ Kefka thought and evil smirk appeared on his face. Then soldier came next to the king and took his box.

"Take this away." Edgar ordered. Soldier nodded and left.

"Terra!" Kefka looked at the two. Terra suddenly looked up at the king and then back at her lord. She saw Kefka's anger. Terra bowled to Edgar and joined Kefka. As Kefka was about to leave the soldier came in running.

"King! There's a sand storm out there!"

"So?" Kefka asked.

"Hmp, at this time? That's impossible."

"Do you think it is…" Chancellor asked.

"Yes, it's quite possible." Edgar looked at his men. "Kefka, why don't you and your… And Terra stay here. You may then sneak on me without servants help." Kefka grimaced a smile.

"Very well. I'll accept it." Edgar nodded and looked at his chancellor who nodded back understanding everything.

"We'll meet at dinner. I have to check out things." Then he looked at Terra. "I hope to see you there." Terra looked down blushing.

"But she's only a servant, my king." Kefka was above the anger.

"Maybe so, but she is yours and _that_ makes her our guest." With that Edgar left.

"I'll show you your rooms." Chancellor said and all of them disappeared in a dark, Figaro Castle, halls.

"What's wrong?" Edgar asked entering the room.

"Sand storm, my king. It looks odd." One of the men said.

"What do you mean odd?"

"Look, my king. We think this is the reason." Another man showed to the screen. In it there was a blur, but you could still make out a figure of a bug, giant bug.

"Hmmm, I think we have a problem." Edgar said looking in the screen.

"What should we do?" The man asked.

"Send a message to Locke, Celes and Sabin. We need their help. And till then, let's hope we will be ok."

"Yes sir!" Everyone shouted.

"But be prepared! It may attack us. I don't want any surprises!" Edgar ordered. Everyone shouted 'yes' and Edgar left. _I don't want anything to happen to that lady_. He smirked. _Maybe this is only for the best._ Edgar thought as he entered his room. _No one knows_.

Cause being a kind was not a bad thing at all. You can always think of ways to entertain yourself. And maybe, just maybe, to find yourself a wife.

**A/N:** Yes. The end! O.O! v.v of this chapter! This should be a one shot, but, as you can see, it won't be that short. Just let me know what you think. And oh! No flames about couple! Flame me as much as you want, but NOT a couple! Thank you :3


	2. Collecting friends Sabin

Dis: I don't own Final Fantasy 6

**Chapter 2**

**Collecting friends**

**Sabin**

There was such a beautiful morning. Sun was just rising, birds were singing. Sabin was training in a forest. It was his usual start. He loved woods and animals. And he loved his brother. Sabin missed Edgar, but he didn't want to be king nor do the royal stuff. It was bugging him. And here he was free. Freedom was the only thing he always wanted.

Sabin trained when his eyes caught something. He looked closer. That was white ribbon.

"You look just like someone I know." Sabin smiled. Yes it looked like his old secret love. He never told her that. He didn't tell about her even to his brother. Sabin admired her from afar. She was kind but strong woman. She always was there for him and others. Another man… no two men loved her, so Sabin decided to stay away. He decided to let her go.

Sabin put the ribbon into his pocket. He started to train again. Today was the usual day, or was it?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Help!" Sabin heard woman scream.

"A woman is in danger!" Without another thought he ran to the place where scream came from. But stood there dumbfounded as he saw a giant bug chasing a man. The man saw Sabin and ran behind him. The bug attacked Sabin, but was defeated in no time.

"Thank you prince for your help." The man thanked.

"No problem." Sabin laughed. "You know you scream like a girl." Sabin said still laughing. The man blushed.

"I was looking for you sir. King Edgar asked me to give you this." He gave Sabin a letter.

_Sabin,_

_The Kingdome is under attack by something we don't know. But it doesn't look good. Please hurry up._

_Edgar._

"Something really bad must've happen. Other wise Edgar… No time let's go!" Sabin frowned. The man nodded and they both left.

"Prince, I was given an airship. It's this way." Sabin followed him.

"I'm coming brother!"

Figaro castle.

Edgar was looking at the monitor. After two days they could make out the monsters. Bugs. Giant bugs. They never saw this kind of bugs before. They didn't know how to describe them. Edgar just hoped they will win. He hoped that everyone will show up in time.

"King, what should we do?" One of the soldiers asked.

"The same as before. Regroup every time and expect unexpected." Edgar said. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his people. He went to his room. There were too many problems and he wanted to be alone. That is until he bumped into certain servant.

"I am sorry highness!" Terra apologized.

"No no. It's me who should be saying sorry to you. I was not paying any attention to where I was going." Edgar smiled. "Say, where are you going?"

"Just taking a walk." Terra smiled.

"I was doing the same. Care to join me?" Edgar suggested. Terra blushed.

"You are too kind, milord." Edgar smiled. "I cannot…"

"Oh no no no! Don't refuse please. I would love to have your company!" Terra blushed. A king wanted her company! That was something unbelievable, like a dream come true. She hoped she wasn't dreaming.

Edgar offered her hand and Terra took it. She was blushing few hundred shades of red. Edgar himself was a bit blushing. He didn't know why, but when this girl, this woman was with him his heart skipped a beat. Edgar was drowning in her eyes every time they looked at each other.

Terra was doing her best not to faint. Kefka wasn't the nicest person in the world, but he treated her right. He didn't beat her like he did to others. She was his jewel. But Edgar… He treated her like a crystal flower that could break every minute. He was so sweet. She didn't know why but she always had to do her best not to faint. And now she was walking with him. Holding his hand.

"What! When did this happen? When he took my hand?" Terra flushed. She looked at her hand then at Edgar. Edgar just smiled.

"I hope you do not mind, little flower?" If it was possible Terra was blushing even more. Her face was super red. She felt her body change color from normal to red. Edgar smiled. _Today is going to be a very interesting day._

"Wait. You are not flying to Figaro!" Sabin grabbed the man. "WHY?"

"S-Sir, we have to find Locke and Celes and then to the castle…"The man sweated.

"Was that my brother's orders?" The man nodded "Very well then." Sabin went to his room to get some sleep. But before he left… "Tell me when we reach any of them." The man once again nodded.

Sabin was laying on the bed. He took out a ribbon from his pocket.

"Celes…" With that his eyes closed and he fell into the dream land.

**A/N:** That's it. I am not sure about the couples. Well TerraxEdgar is staying but I donno about others. Ok, that's it for tonight :) see ya soon :)


	3. Collecting friend Locke, Celes

Dis: I don't own Final Fantasy 6

**Chapter 3**

**Collecting friends**

Sun was setting down when airship landed.

"Sir. Sir. Prince Sabin, we reached Town of Zozo." Man said.

"What? Why? What kind of idiot would live here?" Sabin asked.

"If we trust the information I was given, so that would be Locke." Sabin sweat dropped. _An idiot indeed._

"Stay here. Zozo is one of the most unpredictable towns. Move airship as far as you can, but not too far. I'll try to get back till sunrise."

"But…" Man wanted to protest.

"No buts. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sabin smiled. _I hope._

Sabin left the airship and it fled few miles away, and then landed. Sabin sighed and turned to face cold town of Zozo. _You better be here, Locke_. Sabin thought as he entered the town.

Town of Zozo. The place where all criminals lived. Sabin couldn't imagine why Locke stayed here. He thought Locke would be with Celes.

"I remember Locke say that he would never go to a place like this. So why now?" Sabin thought. "Unless someone wants to get rid of me. Well tough luck. Locke where the hell are you?" Sabin asked himself. He wanted to find inn or café, but was attacked. "Who are you?" Sabin asked.

"The dancing queen! I am here to welcome you to this town, so you would NEVER want to come back here!" She shouted and attacked.

"I don't fight with ladies!" Sabin said dodging attacks.

"Well that's too bad." She wanted to attack but Sabin hit her sending down. "I thought you do not harm ladies."

"That's true. But you are not the one." Sabin smirked as he passed her.

After few minutes of wondering around Sabin found inn. He entered and covered his nose. You couldn't see through the smokes not talking about smell. _Who could possibly want to be here?_ Sabin thought.

"Look guys! Traveler!" One old man shouted.

"He must be tired!" Another man shouted.

"Just like the one two weeks ago!" The third man shouted. Sabin grabbed that man by collar.

"Tell me what you know about him!" Sabin shouted.

"This information costs." Man said coolly.

"Ok. The price will be your life. Now speak!" Sabin ordered. Men didn't like it and stood up.

"Hey, pretty boy! You lookin' for problems! Fight then!" One of them shouted. Sabin smirked.

Two minutes passed and inn's floor was covered with dead thieves' bodies. Sabin looked at the only man alive.

"He is in the cave of Zozo. It's dangerous place. You will find him there… IF he is alive." Man said.

"For your own good, he better be alive." With that Sabin left. He needed to find Locke and soon. Sabin hoped he **was** alive.

It was getting dark and you almost could see, but Sabin never stopped. It was passed midnight when he reached the cave. No fire, no light - nothing. He found a torch and light it with two stones that appeared to be flint. Not waiting for another minute he entered the cave and started his quest.

Walking down the caves Sabin's eyes spotted something. He came to explore it. That was a stone, looked like Safire but was red.

"Ruby? But it can't be! Only Safire's has this shape." Remembering his friend Sabin put ruby in his pocket deciding to talk to Edgar about it later.

Walking deeper into the cave Sabin saw many skeletons lying on the ground. He kneeled down to examine one skeleton and saw some potions. Sabin did not recognize them so he took them with him.

"Figaro alchemists should know better." With that, he went further.

After two hours and uncountable fights, Sabin entered a hall. Everywhere were symbols of blood and power. Suddenly Sabin heard someone's almost audible breath. Sabin hoped to see Locke. He looked around but saw no one. Then, he decided to look around the cave room. As he made a step he jumped back.

"Ow, idiot! Look where you're going!" Sabin heard.

"Whose there?" He asked.

"Not your mama!" A voice said. Sabin turned a torch and saw a white baby dragon covering his eyes. "Too much light! Go away!"

"Sorry." Sabin turned away torch and now baby dragon was only half-light. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous."

"I got lost 500 years ago and till that day I'm living here. I cannot find a way out. And thieves are using me to guard their treasure." Little one said a bit hurt and sad.

"I can help you to get away, if you wish." Sabin said. Then it hit him. "Did you say treasure?" Baby dragon nodded. "So that's why Locke came here."

"Locke? A man that wanted to steel thieves' treasure?" Baby dragon asked.

"Yes. He is my friend. He came here 2 weeks ago." Sabin explained.

"He is over there." Dragon showed a corner of the cave room. There was an ice statue.

"Oh dear God!" Sabin shouted. He ran to the statue. It was Locke after all. "Can you unfreeze him?" Sabin asked.

"Why should I? He was very mean and tricky." Baby dragon said hurt. Sabin sweat dropped.

"Yeah, he was. But you see. I need his help. You see, I am prince of Figaro. My name is Sabin Rene Figaro. My brother, King Edgar, needs help and only Locke and one more friend could help us. Please, unfreeze him and I promise he won't bother you." Sabin pleaded.

"Why should I trust you?" Baby dragon didn't give up.

"Because I will take you out of here." Sabin said. "Word of honor."

"I feel you're a good man, prince Sabin Rene Figaro. I will help you."

"Thank you."

"Now move a bit." Dragon ordered. Sabin moved and a wave of fire hit Locke. After few seconds, he was shivering.

"G-g-g-g-God its cold." Locke complained.

"Locke, you're ok!" Sabin shouted.

"Sabin! What are you doing here?" Locke asked surprised.

"I'll explain you later. Figaro is in danger. Now let's get out of here." Locke followed Sabin, but soon froze.

"That creature! It…" Locke was cut of.

"I am dragon!" Baby dragon said.

"He helped me to unfreeze you, now it's my turn to help him." Sabin stated.

"You want to feed me to him?" Locke asked.

"Maybe." Sabin smirked. At first, Locke looked terrified but soon both men started to laugh. "Let's go. Air ship is waiting." Sabin said and they all left the cave.

After half an hour, they were coming near the airship.

"What about dragon, Sabin?" Locke asked.

"What about me?" Dragon asked confused.

"We can't take him with us, can we?" Locke asked.

"True." Sabin said and looked at the dragon. "You are free now."

"Yes, I think so." Baby dragon said sadly.

"Are you kidding me? He's a baby, where will he go?" They all heard female voice. Everyone turned to see Celes.

"Celes, what are you doing here?" Locke and Sabin asked in union.

"I got a call for help from your airship Sabin. A man said you need help." Celes said as she walked past men, to the dragon. "I think we should take this little guy with us."

"But how? He won't fit in our air ship." Sabin said.

"This is mist dragon. It's not that big." She then, turned to the dragon. Baby dragon jumped into Celes arms and changed into a small dragon. "See. Normally mist dragons are this small, but they can change into big dragons to defend themselves." Celes smiled.

"Oh." Both Sabin and Locke were speechless.

"I heard Edgar needs help. Let's go." With that said, she went to the airship.

"You were afraid of tiny dragon?" Sabin asked Locke a bit teasing.

"Shut up prince boy." Locke barked back. Sabin only smirked.

When they were in the air ship, man explained the situation.

"Then there's no time to lose! Next stop, FIGARO!" Sabin shouted.

"YEAH!" Everyone else shouted back.

**Backat Figaro.**

Edgar once again looked at the monitor. Sand storm was not clearing. More and more bugs were seen. However, they could not tell what those bugs looked like.

"Damn it." Edgar cursed. "Brother please hurry up."

"King Edgar, Lord Kefka would like to see you." Soldier said.

"And I would like to punch him." Edgar said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Tell him I'll come to library in five minutes." Soldier nodded and left. "What does he want now?"

**Library**

"Kefka, don't you have some sneaking to do?" Edgar asked annoyed.

"Very funny, my king. Indeed. I just wanted to ask, why, in all of the times, sand storm is here?"

"Why don't you go out and ask it yourself." Edgar said.

"Figures. King I need to go home…"

"So go, if you want to die in a sand storm."

"Can't there be done…"

"Look Kefka, I am not in a mood to play games with you! If you want to go home, so go and kill yourself in a sand storm. We have new enemy! And I donno when/if the sand storm will be over!" Edgar said and walked away.

"Just the thing I wanted to know. Do not worry my dear Edgar; you will not survive this storm. Figaro will not survive it." Kefka smirked.

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for making you wait THIS long for this SHORT chapter and you even didn't get EdgarxTerra here. SORRY! But I was overloaded with homework and exams, so next chapter will come up in about mid June. I am really sorry!**


	4. Home

Never owned it

**Chapter 4**

**Home sweet home**

The airship landed in Narsha.

"What are we doing here?" Locke asked. "We have to go to _Figaro_!"

"God, Locke don't be an idiot. There is a _sand storm_ so we have to use a tunnel to go there." Sabin explained. "If we go this way we will be in Figaro's castle in no time."

"Lead the way." Locke grimaced.

"Be careful, here are monsters." Sabin warned.

"Don't worry Celes, I'll protect you." Locke said.

"You can't protect yourself, how are you planning to protect her?" Baby dragon asked.

"Shut up lizard!"

"Wanna fight!"

"Not now!" Sabin shouted and everyone became quiet. "There is a greater enemy we need to fight."

"He called me…"

"Not now, little one. After the fights in a sand storm." Celes said to dragon and he became quiet. Locke just snarled. Baby dragon stuck tongue to him.

"Locke, don't try to be a show of in these fights. Let's try to avoid them." Sabin suggested.

"Why? And I am NOT a show of!" Locke protested.

"We donno what's waiting us there." Celes informed.

"Alright." Locke agreed.

"I feel something." Baby dragon said.

"I know." Sabin nodded. "Get ready." He warned and everyone froze. They were listening. Soon they heard someone running. "Stay calm." Sabin said getting ready.

Meantime in Figaro castle Terra was wondering in the castle. She saw a bit open door.

"Wonder who is in here?" She asked herself. She peeked inside, but saw no one, so she decided to enter. It was a large room, with bookshelves and portraits of king and queen. Room looked like bedroom, but workroom also. "Wonder who lives here."

"I do." She heard a voice. Terra turned and saw shirtless Edgar. She felt heat going up her body and stopping at her face as she looked at his muscular chest. He was wearing green pants and knee long boots. He had a towel around his neck; his blond hair was loose and wet.

"Please forgive me, your highness!" Terra bowed. "I shouldn't have…" She tried to excuse herself.

"No need to be sorry." Edgar smiled cutting her. "You can look at me." Terra looked at Edgar, her cheeks getting a slight shade of red.

"I am sorry." She managed to say. "I will leave right away." She said and when she was about to leave Edgar blocked the door with one of his arms. Terra froze. "I…" She started to say looking at the young king.

"Please stay with me." Edgar asked. Terra just looked at him. Not getting an answer Edgar smiled and took her hand. "Please."

"I suppose…" Terra managed to say blushing.

"Thank you." Edgar smiled. He sat her at the table and sat in front of her. "Tell me more about yourself." Edgar asked.

"I am just a servant." Terra answered looking down. Edgar frowned. That wasn't the answer he was waiting for.

"But not here." He said cupping up her chin. Terra blushed. "I won't tell anything to Kefka." Edgar smiled. Terra nodded.

"I… I lived in Lord Kefka's castle since my birth. I donno much about myself. I know that Lord Kefka have forbidden me to get married."

"Why's that?" Edgar asked surprised.

"I donno." She looked down. "He said that servants can't get married."

"That's bullshit!" Edgar shouted standing up. Terra looked at him. "Oh sorry. I mean, everyone **can** get married. Even servants." Terra said nothing, just nodded. "Don't worry, I make sure to get permission for you to get married." Edgar smiled.

"Lord Kefka won't allow me. To one lord he said that I was his property. I overheard that I am something special." She looked at Edgar. "I will never be free!" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry." Edgar came and hugged her. 'So she must be…' He thought suddenly realizing everything. Edgar rocked a bit trying to calm down the sobbing girl. "Shhhh… Everything will be all right. I swear…" He said.

Terra tried to calm down, but the warmth she felt made her cry even more. For the first time she felt safe. Somehow, she wished it would never end.

"I am fine now, your highness." Terra whispered. Edgar looked at her and their eyes locked. He couldn't help it. Edgar found himself drowning in her safire eyes. Edgar put his hand on her cheek and leaned down to kiss her.

Terra looked at prince and was confused when he just stared at her. She blushed a bit as his hand touched her cheek. Terra didn't look away. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't move.

Edgar was inches away from her cherry-red lips…

"Sir Edgar! It's an emergency!" A soldier shouted.

"What is it?" Edgar asked annoyed.

"We know who is attacking us!" A soldier said. "Please come with me!"

"Take a tour around the castle; I am sure you will find here something beautiful." He smiled and left. As Edgar and soldier were walking down the corridor, Edgar asked. "What are they?"

"We donno, but now we can see them." Soldier said.

"Couldn't you come a bit later? Let's say five minutes later?" Edgar said pissed.

"I am sorry sir, but we have no time to wait." Soldier said. "I am sorry…" But he didn't dare to finish his sentence.

"Let's hurry up then!" Edgar shouted. 'I'll kill those things if they will interfere once more.' He thought to himself.

Terra sat in her place. 'What was that? Did… would…' She tried to think clearly, but couldn't. 'Maybe I _should_ take a walk around the castle.' She thought to herself and left the room. 'I hope Lord Kefka won't be mad.' She started to wonder around.

Back with Sabin

"I feel something unusual." Dragon said. "Esper!" He shouted.

"Shush!" Celes calmed him down.

"Stay calm." Locke said getting ready for anything.

Footsteps were getting louder and louder. Suddenly they heard more footsteps. All four of the got ready for anything. Sabin went to look but instead was run over by a girl. After her came monsters. Baby dragon jumped from Celes hands and turned into huge dragon; with one fire blast, he killed all the monsters.

"I am so sorry!" She shouted standing up.

"Who are you?" Celes asked helping Sabin.

"My name is Terra. I was wondering Figaro castle and then was chased by those monsters." She explained looking down.

"It's ok. Don't worry." Sabin smiled cupping up her chin. Terra looked at him.

"Sir Edgar? How did… I am SO sorry!" She bowed.

"I am not Edgar. Don't worry." He smiled. Terra looked confused.

"I'll explain you everything." Celes smiled to her. "By the way, I am Celes and that guy with silver hair is Locke."

"Hey!" He smiled. Terra smiled back.

"And this is…" Celes smiled. "This is…"

"I am mist dragon! You can call me Mist." He said proud. Terra giggled.

"Cute creature." She smiled and petted it a bit.

"I think that way too." Celes smiled. "Let's go." Terra nodded.

"Don't you think I am cute?" Locke asked catching up.

"Maybe…" She smirked. "But Sabin is cuter." She stuck out tongue a bit. Sabin slightly blushed and Terra giggled.

"Maybe? What he has that I don't?" Locke protested. Both girls laughed. "What?" He looked at Sabin, who only shook his head. "_What_?"

"Let's go, brother needs us." Sabin said and they left.

Edgar was looking into a screen.

"That's impossible!" He shouted as he looked at the things. "We killed them few years ago!"

"Do you know what it is?" A chancellor asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Edgar said looking at the screen. "There is no way we are getting out of this fight alive." He said.

"We are with you, king!" Soldiers shouted. Edgar looked at them gratefulness in his eyes.

"Thank you men." He smiled. "We are going to fight..."

"Don't forget about us, brother!" He heard. Everyone turned to see Celes, Sabin, Locke, and dragon in Terra's hands. They all were smiling.

"Sabin!" Edgar shouted as he embraced his brother.

_Ok, I think that's it for today. I know I know it took me **forever** to upload, but it will be faster next time._


	5. Let us start

Never owned it

**Chapter 5**

**Let us begin**

"Sabin!" Edgar shouted as he embraced his brother.

"Brother?" Terra asked looking at Celes.

"Edgar and Sabin are twin brothers." Celes smiled.

"Yes we are." Edgar smiled.

"Say Edgar, since when you own such cute servants?" Locke winked at the king.

"I don't own her. She belongs to Kefka." He said. They all looked at Terra.

"I… That is…" She looked down.

"It's ok." Celes put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be ashamed. We mean nothing wrong."

"Yeah. I just feel sorry for her." Locke said being punched by Celes. "Ow! What was that for?" Celes said nothing just glared.

"There you are!" Kefka shouted coming to them. He looked at the screen and smirked, but hid it. "I was looking all over the castle for you." He glared at her.

"I am sorry, my lord." Terra looked down.

"She was with me, Kefka. I asked her to go with me." Edgar said frowning.

"I believe, my king. I believe." He looked not pleased. "Cute things aren't they?" Kefka said pointing to the screen.

"Very funny, Kefka." Edgar said almost controlling his anger. Kefka just smirked.

"Terra, come with me." He said and started to walk away. Terra handed Mist to Celes.

"You don't have to go." Mist protested.

"I have to. I am his property." She smiled weakly.

Everyone watched as she left.

"Kefka is an ass." Locke said frowning.

"Yes he is." Edgar nodded.

"Brother, I would like to ask you something." Sabin said. Edgar nodded.

"I will be in the library in few minutes." Sabin nodded and left. "Celes, Locke your rooms are waiting for you, as usual." They both nodded and left.

"You are not taking lizard with you, are you?" Locke asked annoyed.

"You want to take it?" Celes asked teasingly.

"No!" Locke shouted and jumped a bit almost slamming into a wall. Celes laughed.

"You have a problem with that?" Mist asked.

"Yes I do!" Locke shouted.

"Now now kids. Be nice to each other." Celes smiled. "Mist is going to sleep with me." Mist grinned and stuck out his tongue.

"Stupid lizard always gets the girl." Locke muttered under his breath and went into his room.

"So what is it?" Edgar asked.

"I found this in Zozo cave." Sabin took out red Safire.

"It's ruby…" Edgar started to say, but looked closer. "Wait, it's Safire!" He looked at the thing more closely. "We need to show it to scientists."

"I think so too. Maybe Cid could help us." Sabin suggested.

"But he is in Albrook." Both brothers looked down. "Well let's go." Edgar said and both brothers went to a tower.

"This looked like a part of something." A man said looking at Safire.

"Can you say what it is?" Sabin asked.

"Hmm… Not exactly. It may be consisting of 2 parts or more." He said. "But if it has more other parts so, this one is the last."

"But it can contain just one more part right?" Edgar asked.

"Yes. That's very possible." He nodded. "I need to examine it."

"Don't take too long." Edgar said. The man nodded and both brothers left.

"So what were you doing in Zozo?" Edgar asked.

"Looking for someone." Sabin said not wanting to say who.

"What idiot would be in Zozo?" Edgar asked. Sabin sighed.

"Locke." He said and frowned. "I found there Mist, the dragon too."

'An idiot indeed.' Edgar thought.

"Don't tell me that you are thinking that Locke is…"

"…an idiot indeed." Both brothers said at one time and started to laugh.

"Let's eat." Edgar said. "I make sure everyone will get at the table."

"Say Edgar." Sabin looked at his brother.

"Yes what is it?" Edgar was still smiling.

"That girl… Terra… Do you like her?" He asked looking at his brother. Edgar blushed. Sabin's eyes went wide.

"Uh… Well yeah…" Edgar said blushing.

"B-brother… are you b-blushing?" Sabin asked taking a closer look at his brother.

"M-me! Are you kidding! Now to your room, soon we will eat!" Edgar said and walked away. Sabin smirked.

"Looks like our playboy fell for someone." He smiled. "Thank heavens it will be a nice girl, not royal, but who cares. As long as he loves her." Then Sabin remembered is own love. "Celes…" He said almost audible.

"How did you know I was here?" Celes asked stepping out of colon.

"What?" Sabin almost jumped out of his skin when he heard her voice. "I mean, yeah I knew it all along." He smiled. "Eavesdropping?" He teased her.

"Uh… yeah…" She confessed.

"Bad girl, aren't you?" Sabin smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Now it was Celes turn to smirk. Sabin blushed.

"Maybe I would." He grinned. Celes blushed and then both started to laugh. "Let's go, dinner is waiting for us." Sabin said still laughing. Celes nodded.

"Sabin." She looked at him.

"Yes, what is it?" He looked down at her.

"I was thinking…" She looked down. "Would… would you fell in love with someone like me?" She asked shyly.

"Why's that?" Sabin asked confused.

"Well, Locke seems to like me. He is protective an all… but… well… He is too carefree for me." She looked down. "He thinks only about treasures and how to hunt them…" She sighed, "Sabin, could a man love me?"

"Yes he could." Sabin said looking at her. "I think Locke is carefree, but can be caring if he wants. He could do anything for you." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Celes, give him a chance."

"I did it 2 years ago! Sabin. He hasn't changed at all!" She looked down tears forming in her eyes. "Once he called me Rachel… before he kissed me." Sabin wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's ok. He didn't mean it." Celes nodded. She whipped her tears away.

"Thank you Sabin." Sabin only smiled.

"Looks like we are here." They went in to the room. "Looks like we are first." He smiled.

"We could use this as advantage." Celes smirked. Sabin looked confused, but then smirked also.

Edgar went into Locke's room.

"Locke we will be eating in 30 minutes."

"I'll be there in 10 seconds." He grinned.

"I bet you will." Edgar teased his old time friend. "Say Locke. You and Celes."

"What about us?" Locke asked confused.

"I meant that…" Edgar sighed. "As much as I heard you were _only_ treasure hunting. What about life _with_ Celes? Can't you both **_already_** become a couple and live together!" Edgar asked getting impatient.

"Oh that…" Locke looked down. "I love Celes very much… But…"

"But what?" Edgar was getting more impatient.

"I donno… I called her the other name when I kissed her… I just don't know…" He looked at Edgar. "And I am hungry!" Locke zoomed out of the room. Edgar stood there watching.

"Locke… Let's hope she'll forgive him…" He sighed. "Ok, Kefka and Terra!" He sang Terra's name.

Locke ran into the dinning room. There were already Sabin and Celes sitting at the table. Sabin was sitting in front of her.

"How's my girl doing?" Locke asked his I-am-so-charming way. Celes giggled and Sabin just rolled his eyes.

"Fine." She said smiling and relaxed into her chair.

"And what about you sweetheart?" Locke looked at Sabin.

"What?" Sabin gave a disgust look. "I am fine if that's what you mean." Locke laughed.

"I hope Terra will be eating with us." Celes said looking at Sabin.

"I suppose… If Kefka allow her, that is." Everyone looked at the table.

"I don't even know why Edgar is dealing with Kefka." Locke said. "He is trying to bring down Figaro and everyone knows it."

"That's true." Sabin nodded. "We do hate him, but we can't just say 'no' to our 'friendship'. His lands are useful to us. It's just profit that keeps our 'friendship' nothing more."

"Figures." Celes said.

"By the way, where is that lizard?" Locke asked.

"Mist is with other kingdom animals. He said he wanted to talk to them." Celes explained.

"Smart little thing, isn't he." Locke smiled.

"Yes he is." Celes smiled.

Edgar went into Kefka's room.

"Kefka. It's Edgar." Edgar knocked and opened the door.

"What is it your highness?" Kefka asked.

"You and Terra are invited to the dinner, please join." Kefka faked a smile.

"No thank you. I am not hungry, but you may tell someone to bring something for me."

"And what about Terra." Kefka frowned.

"You may take her." He said and called Terra. "Terra, King wants you to join. Go." Terra just nodded. She left right after Edgar. Terra closed the door and turn around to catch up with Edgar, but froze. He was inches away.

"Shall we go?" He offered his hand. Terra blushed and took it.

As they reached dining room's door Edgar stopped Terra.

"Terra." He looked down at her. She looked confused.

"Yes, your highness." Edgar said nothing. He was looking into her eyes. Terra looked at him, not daring to move. 'What's going on?' She asked in her mind. Edgar leaned closer to her face; one hand touching her face and the other he wrapped around her waist.

"Terra I…" He had a firm and yet gentle grip. He leaned down and now inches were separating them.

Terra blushed. She didn't understand what was happening, but soon she felt her eyes closing. She couldn't help it, but every second Edgar got closer, her eyes almost closed. Inches were separating them and Terra closed her eyes.

Edgar smiled as he saw Terra close her eyes. He halfway closed his and was about to kiss when Locke ran out of the room. In time, Edgar pulled Terra away and Locke slammed face fist on the floor.

"Locke, you idiot!" They heard Celes shout.

"I said SORRY!" Locke shouted back standing up.

"I hope you have a good excuse." Edgar asked pissed.

"Forget it." Locke muttered. Then he saw Terra in Edgar's arms. "Did I cut something?" He started to smirk, but saw Edgar's look and went into the room.

"Let's eat." He said Terra nodded.

When they were at the table Edgar sat Terra beside Celes and Locke sat beside Sabin.

"Not sitting beside your sweetheart?" Edgar asked teasingly.

"No. Should I?" Locke looked unhappy.

"What've happened here, anyway?" Edgar asked looking at Sabin. Sabin sighed.

"Let's say Locke did something he shouldn't do." The food was brought and they ate. As they were finishing Chancellor came in running.

"King! We are under attack! Those bugs are attacking us!" He said and they heard something blow up. Everyone stood.

"Terra you go to your room, make sure Kefka won't leave his room. And if he isn't in his room, forget him!" Edgar shouted as three ran away.

"I'll go take Mist!" Celes shouted.

"No need I am here!" Mist answered.

"To arms men! We are going into a battle field!" Edgar shouted and they ran into the desert.

A/N: Now that's interesting. Chapter a day? XD Hope you like this one.


	6. A secret of a battle

Never owned it

**Chapter 6**

**A secret of a battle**

"To arms men!" Edgar shouted as they all ran into the battlefield. Mist turned into huge dragon, Celes, Locke, Edgar took out their swords, and Sabin put on his claws, as they ran in.

Sand storm was calming down and by the time our heroes reached the place, it was calm. They all gasped as they saw bugs. Huge red-black bugs were just staring at them. They had about hundreds eyes that were on the forehead. They had 8 legs and two little legs in front of them, to catch anyone or anything that gets in their way.

"Impossible!" Celes shouted looking at the creatures.

"We… we killed them two years ago!" Locke shouted. "How's that possible, that they are alive?"

"Don't know." Edgar said.

"No matter! We will finish them off!" Sabin shouted and attacked. "Fire Claw!" However, it had no use. Bug was destroyed, but instead of one appeared two more. "What?" Sabin looked turning around. Celes stared.

"My turn!" Locke shouted and ran right into the bug. "Die!"

"No Locke!" Celes shouted. Locke jumped up and bug sprayed smoke out of his mouth and Locke vanished. "Fire!" Celes shouted and flames came out of her hands covering few bugs.

"Celes!" Edgar shouted covering her up as bugs lifted in the air and attacked her.

"Take that!" Mist shouted taking a deep breath. He jumped up and attacked them. "Mist!" and everywhere became white – fog.

"Brother! Celes!" They heard Sabin.

"Ov…" Celes started to say.

"Shush!" Edgar covered her mouth. "If they hear us, they may attack." Edgar whispered.

"So how will they find us?" She asked.

"They will." Edgar said. "Now don't let your guard down." They both stood up ready to strike. Celes walked silently almost tiptoeing. Soon she heard someone coming. Not waiting any second she grabbed him and threw him down.

"Take that you BUG!" She shouted.

"Celes? Stop!" She heard Locke scream.

"Locke?" Celes kneeled down. "It's you! You ok?" She looked at the silver hair man halfway in the sand. "Good thing I've found you." She smiled sheepishly.

"Nice to be found…" He coughed a bit. "I think." Celes helped him to stand up.

"Where is Sabin?" She asked looking for him.

"Donno. Didn't see him. What about Edgar?" Celes shrugged her shoulders.

"I lost him…" Suddenly she felt arm on her shoulder. Celes turned to strike, but was stopped.

"It's us." Sabin smiled holding her hand.

"Looks like, this girl is not as innocent as we thought." Edgar smirked.

"I never said I was innocent." She smirked back.

"Guys!" They heard Mist. He landed right in front of the group. "Bad news. Those bugs are not afraid of mist."

"Should they?" Locke asked.

"Yes they should, land worm." Mist glared. "Mist looks like fog, but in true it can destroy any creature." He thought for a bit. "Any bad creature I want to be destroyed… But those bugs, what are they?" Mist looked at them

"Once we killed them. And they shouldn't be here…" Edgar said looking up. "We didn't know what they were then, we don't know now." He sighed. "I hope Figaro won't be destroyed after this."

"Don't worry brother." Sabin smiled. "We killed them once, we will do it now." Edgar just nodded.

"How did you manage to do it?" Mist asked.

"To tell the truth…" Celes began.

"Never mind!" Locke shouted "They are coming!" Everyone looked up and saw bugs coming their way. Fog vanished.

"Get ready!" Sabin shouted.

"Let's combine our powers!" Celes shouted. Everyone nodded. Locke stood just waiting for bugs to come. "Locke!" He looked at Celes and nodded. Celes began to say a spell under her breath. Sabin got ready for Aura Bolt and Edgar remembered fire spell. They all started to say something under their breath.

"Guys! Hurry up! They are here!" Locke shouted.

"PERLUMINOS!" All four of them shouted and lifted their hands up. A huge ball of green light appeared and hit all bugs at once. After some time green light disappeared and they couldn't see any bugs.

Meantime Kefka and Terra were watching the fight scene.

"Hump. They defeated them." Kefka frowned. "Not for long. More will come soon." He said and left.

Terra watched him leave. 'I make sure King will find out about _that_ Lord Kefka.' She thought and left to see the king.

"That was too easy." Locke complained.

"I agree." Sabin nodded. "Last time we used this wave five times to kill them."

"Yes, and almost lost our lives." Edgar said.

"Why's that?" Mist asked.

"Stupid lizard. It's because that wave uses huge amount of our energy!" Locke said glaring at him.

"How did you call me land worm?" Mist grew a bit.

"Forget it lizard." Locke said waving his hand. "I am off to rest." With that, he went into his room.

"Hmm… Locke used too much of his energy." Celes looked at Sabin. "Right?"

"Yes he did." Sabin nodded. "We all used too much of this energy." Celes nodded. "Let's go get some rest." Sabin said smiling to Celes.

"I agree." Edgar said and walked away. Sabin smiled.

"You want me to escort you to your room?" Celes nodded. They went to her room not saying a word. "Sleep well." Sabin said and was about to walk away as Celes stopped him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Please." She said looking away. "Please… Stay with me." She said in a whisper. Sabin's face changed.

"I wish I could." He said and put his hand on her's.

"You can. I won't tell Locke… I doubt he would care…" She said, her hair covering her eyes.

"He would Celes… He would…" Sabin tried to go away, but Celes didn't let him.

"Please…" She pleaded looking up at him. "Just tonight." Tears were forming in her eyes. Sabin sighed.

"If you wish…" Sabin said in defeat. He didn't want to make her cry. "Just tonight…" And they entered the room.

Edgar flopped on his bed. 'Man I am tired.' He thought and started to drift away. However soon he was woken up by a knock on the door. "Who is it!" He asked annoyed.

"It's Terra, your highness." As soon as Edgar heard the name, he jumped out of bed and ran to the door. Unfortunately carpet came in the way and Edgar landed with a crash, face first on the ground.

Terra heard the crash and opened the door to make sure everything was all right. She entered the room and saw Edgar lying on the ground.

"Your highness, are you alright!" She asked worried and rushed to his side. Edgar stood up.

"Yeah…" He smiled hiding his embarrassment. Edgar went and closed the door. "So what brings this lovely lady to my room?" He asked locking door up. Terra didn't hear it.

"I know who is responsible for attacks." She said looking at king.

"Do you?" Edgar asked turning up to her. He frowned. "And who may that be?" Terra looked down.

"My… my Lord… Lord Kefka." She said and looked right into his blue eyes.

"So it's Kefka…" Edgar thought. "Now I understand it." He said as he went and sat on his bed. "Does he know that you are here?"

"No, he doesn't…" Terra looked away. "If he did…"

"I understand." Edgar said nodding. Then he smirked. "You can stay here for a night." Terra looked at him.

"But I…" She started to say.

"I'll explain everything to Kefka." He smiled. Terra just nodded. "Come here, don't be shy." Edgar motioned to her. Terra took few steps hesitating. Two feet were separating them as Terra stopped walking. Edgar frowned. "Don't be afraid." He smiled.

"Thi-this is as close as I can go." She said looking away.

"But this…" He grabbed Terra and sat her on his knees. "…this is as far as I _want_ you to be." He smiled. Terra blushed.

"But…. I can't…" She looked away blushing. Edgar cupped her chin. She looked into his oceanic blue eyes. "I…" Edgar smiled.

"No need to excuse yourself." He said as he gently pulled her face down to his. Terra's eyes closed as their faces were inches away. Edgar smiled and closed his eyes as he captured her cherry-red lips into a longing kiss.

Locke laid on his bed thinking. 'Celes…' He almost fell asleep, but soon he shot his eyes open. 'I need to say her! I have to.' He stood up and started to walk to her room. He was few meters away as he stopped. 'No, she may be sleeping, I'll tell her tomorrow.' He turned and walked to his room. Locke took off his clothes and crawled to bed. "Goodnight." He said to no one.

"Goodnight." He heard a replay.

"Who are you?" Locke shouted sitting up.

"Just me, land worm." He saw Mist lying next to him.

"What are you doing here Lizard!" Locke shouted and took him by his neck.

"Geez, Celes is not allowing me to sleep with her… So I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Well I do!" Locke shouted and was about to throw Mist away.

"Stop! Just let me sleep with you tonight. Just tonight Locke. I don't want to sleep alone. I used to sleep next to you when you were in Zozo cave." Mist looked down.

"Why should I believe you?" Locke frowned, but said it in a calm voice.

"Well, I didn't kill you, now did I?" He looked at Locke. "I just… just…" Mist looked away as single tear found it's was down his cheek.

"You were just lonely, right?" Locke finished. Mist nodded. "It's ok." Locke laid Mist on the bed. "You can stay. But JUST for tonight!" He warned. Mist smiled, found comfortable position and fell asleep next to Locke.

Sabin was sitting at the table and looking at Celes sitting on the bed.

"Thank you." Celes smiled for 100th time saying it.

"You're welcome." Sabin smiled for 100th time too. Both sighted and looked out the window.

"Sabin…" Sabin looked at her. "Come here please." Sabin sighed, but did as was asked to. He came and sat on the bed next to her. "Thank you." Celes smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Sabin smiled.

"No trouble at all." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Let me wake up next to you." Celes said and started to fell asleep.

"I will be here when you wake up." Sabin said in a whisper and kissed her forehead. Celes fell asleep. Few minutes later so did Sabin.

_A/N: The end of this chapter! Romantic, ne? Well anyway, you have to thank my sister for forcing me to update each day. I hope everyone is happy. XD Let me know what ya think. Thanks for reviewing!_


	7. The truth about Kefka

Never owned it

**Chapter 7**

**The truth about Kefka**

Celes woke up next morning. She wanted to sit up, but was stopped by a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She looked down to see sleeping Sabin. Several blond bangs were covering his eyes. Celes smiled and removed them, slightly pushing them back. Sabin moved his head a bit, but didn't wake up. Celes admired sleeping prince next to her.

'I wish this would never end.' She thought. 'I wish Locke was as much caring as you.' She looked up. 'I shouldn't think of Locke when I am with Sabin.' She closed her eyes.

Meantime Edgar woke up holding Terra in his arms. Edgar kissed her on the forehead. Terra's eyes blinked a bit and she woke up.

"Good morning." Edgar said smiling.

"Good morning." Terra smiled back.

"Want to sleep or are you going to get up…" Edgar couldn't finish as they heard Locke shout. Everyone in the castle heard it and our friends ran into Locke's room.

"What've happened?" Celes asked running in. As Celes, Sabin, Edgar and Terra ran into Locke's room they saw only giant dragon laying on the bed.

"Locke!" Edgar shouted.

"Here!" They heard.

"Where?" Celes asked.

"Under…" They heard weak reply.

"Where under?" Sabin asked looking in all directions.

"Dragon!" Locke shouted and went silent. Everyone ran to help their friend. Celes used her magic to lift sleeping dragon and Edgar and Sabin pulled Locke away.

"Thanks… guys…" Locke said taking beep breaths, sitting on the floor.

"What Mist is doing here?" Edgar asked.

"Celes didn't let him sleep with her so he came here to sleep." Locke said standing up.

"I don't remember him asking me." Celes thought for a moment. "Nope, he never asked me." She smiled looking at Locke.

"Sorry for waking you up guys." Locke said looking at Edgar.

"It's ok; we were going to eat anyway." Edgar smiled. "Let's go." Edgar said and started to go, but Locke stopped him.

"Edgar we need to talk." Edgar nodded.

"Terra you go with Celes and we will be right there." Terra nodded and everyone left. "What is it Locke?" Edgar asked.

"Did Terra, I mean did you two?" Locke looked at him starting to smirk, but holding it back.

"No, I just kissed her." Edgar looked at Locke. "Did you do _it_ with Celes?"

"No! Does it look like **Celes** is sleeping in my bed?" Locke almost shouted.

"You did it with dragon?" Edgar asked disgusted.

"NO, DAMN IT!" Locke shouted. "You perverted King!" Suddenly fire wave met Locke and he stood all black.

"Quiet there!" Mist said in an angry voice. Edgar laughed, however, his destiny was the same. "I said quiet!" Mist shouted as lunched another wave to thief and the king. Edgar and Locke ran out of the room in almost speed of light.

"I think we both need a shower." Edgar suggested.

"I think you are right." Locke grinned. "Oh, burned king."

"Shut up, fried thief." Edgar glared at Locke.

"That's treasure hunter!" Locke glared at Edgar.

"Oh, I am sorry." Edgar said and corrected himself. "Toasted treasure hunter!" They glared at each other and then started to laugh.

In the dinning room sat Terra, Celes and Sabin.

"Terra, how long you are working for Kefka?" Celes asked cutting the silence.

"Since my birth." She said looking up at Celes. Celes smiled a sad smile. "I don't know who my parents are." She said looking down.

"It's ok. You don't have to talk about them." Celes smiled. Terra smiled back.

"Terra." Edgar said coming in. "Tell us everything you know. Kefka is still sleeping or faking it." Terra nodded.

"When you ran out to fight…"

**Flashback**

"Lord Kefka!" Terra shouted looking for her lord.

"I am here, Terra." She saw Kefka standing in the hall looking out the window.

"Sir, we are under…"

"Under attack? Yes I know that." Kefka cut her. "Do you know who is responsible for this?" Terra shook her head no. Kefka smirked. "Why Terra, it's me of course!" Kefka laughed a bit. "Do you know why?" Terra once more shook her head no. Kefka sighed. "Because… The one, who should rule Figaro, is me!" He looked at Terra, hate in his eyes. "Our family had to rule Figaro, not Figaro family. Hundreds of years we dreamed of Figaro and now, I – Lord Kefka Vector, will make this dream come true. I will destroy Figaro and create a new Figaro instead, a Figaro without Figaro family! A town that everyone will fear! And after Figaro, I will take all over the world! Bwahahahahaha!"

**End of flashback**

"He didn't say much." Terra looked at Sabin. "He got unhappy when you defeated bugs. However, he said more will come."

"I don't care who he summons, I just want to know **how** he does that!" Locke said.

"I don't know." Terra looked away.

"We do not expect you to know." Celes put her hand on Terra's shoulder. "I doubt Kefka would trust you that much." Terra nodded.

"He doesn't trust anyone, even his wife." Terra sighed.

"HIS WIFE!" Everyone shouted. "KEFKA HAS A WIFE!" They all looked at Terra as if she was some kind of bug.

"Uh… yeah…" Terra said looking at them. "He is married and has a child…"

"A CHILD! KEFKA!"

"Uh… yeah…" Terra nodded looking at them. "He is 15 now."

"HE? 15?" Sabin took a deep breath.

"Kefka has a son?" Sabin asked. Terra nodded.

"Yes, he will take over Figaro. And Kefka already sent him message to come." She looked at Edgar. "One of the bugs delivered message. He will be here any minute…"

"King! You've got a message!" Chancellor said. Edgar took and read the letter.

"Oh, no…" He sighed.

"What is it brother?"

"Relm is coming to pay us a visit." Edgar looked at his brother.

"What? Why?" Sabin asked terror in his eyes.

"Here read." Edgar handed him a letter.

_Dear Edgar and Sabin,_

_I am writing you; because I heard, you have some trouble, so I thought I could help! I know I am only 14, but I am stronger than I was few years ago!_

_I really don't care what you think, because when you will read this letter I'll be on my way!_

_I love you both._

_Love,_

_Relm._

_P.S. I want room with extra large bed._

"Extra large bed? Where are we going to get it?" Sabin looked at Edgar confused.

"Forget the bed. It's dangerous! She could be killed in no time out there!" Edgar shouted. "We promised her mother to make sure she will be safe!"

"Yeah, but ONLY when she is HERE!" Sabin explained.

"No matter. We are going to wait for her. And I know just _someone_ who could do that job." Locke grinned.

**Later**

"No way I am doing this!" Mist shouted turning into huge dragon.

"Calm down. Don't you want to help little princes out there?" Locke asked

"No way! I am not babysitting some kind of crybaby princes." Mist shouted spitting on Locke.

"You don't have to baby sit her. Just to make sure she gets safe here, from desert. Ok?" Locke explained.

"NO!" Mist shouted spitting more on Locke. Locke was all wet by now.

"I will let you sleep with me forever." Locke tried once more.

"You will?" Mist asked looking hopeful.

"Yes." Locke nodded. "IF you make sure princes Relm will come here safe." Mist thought for a moment.

"Hmmm… forever?" Mist asked once more.

"IF Relm will come here SAFE." Locke finished.

"Then it's a deal!" Mist smiled, turned into small dragon and fled out the window to look for princes.

"See. I told you Mist will agree." Locke smiled.

"But you need to get a shower." Sabin said as Terra and Celes giggled.

"Again?" Locke complained.

"Guys, let's leave Locke like this. Bugs will never come here again if we hang him instead of the flag." Edgar said grinning.

"Yeah, with a smell like that you could kill anyone." Sabin grinned. Girls started to laugh.

"Come again, prince boy!" Locke shouted getting pissed.

"You heard us." Edgar smirked. "Toasted thief."

"That's toasted treasure hunter!" Locke shouted. Girls laughed even harder. Even Sabin started to chuckle.

"Yeah, wet, toasted treasure hunter." Edgar said and started to laugh.

"I'll be back, burned king!" Locke said and left the room. As Locke walked out of the room, everyone started to laugh.

Meantime princes Relm was traveling through the desert.

"Are we there yet!" Relm shouted at her servants.

"No milady. We will be there in an hour." Man answered.

"Hmp. You all are too slow! I want…" She was cut off.

"Too slow! I can take you there faster." She saw a green hair boy flying into her. He grabbed her and fled away.

"Milady!" The man shouted.

**A/N: Ok, _I won't_ update until I get at least 2 reviews guessing who is Kefka's son. Wow, I bet you didn't expect this chapter to be released so soon, now did ya? ;p And one more thing, _no one_ had sex here! They just slept together! Edgar may be perverted, but he is not that asshole to take Terra right away. And about Kefka's surname... I donno the true surname, so don't bug me about it. In this fic he will be Lord Kefka Vector! Thank you for your understanding :D**


	8. Kefka's son

Never owned it

**Chapter 8**

**Kefka's son**

"Too slow! I can take you there faster." She saw a green hair boy flying into her. He grabbed her and fled away.

"Milady!" The man shouted.

"Not so fast scum!" Mist shouted catching up.

"Damn it. I need to get rid of that dragon…" The boy muttered under his breath.

"I donno who you are, but HELP ME!" Relm shouted and green haired boy almost let her go.

"Shut up wench!" He shouted and fled up into the sky.

"You won't get rid of me that easily, mist dragons ARE NOT AFRAID OF COLD!" Mist shouted flying up into the sky.

"Cold!" Relm complained for the 55th time. Safire haired boy had enough of her.

"Shut up damn it! Or I'll let you go!" He shouted.

"I want you to let me go!" She shouted back.

"Oh yeah? Look down!" he said. Relm looked down and grabbed him by neck. Boy almost could breath. "Let… me… go!" He shouted.

"NEVER!" She shouted back into his ear.

'Damn it, what kind of princes this is? I am going to be death by the time we get into the hideout.' He thought. Just as he was about to fly down he saw Mist.

"Gotcha!" Mist grinned.

"In your dreams!" The boy shouted. He let go Relm, who just hung on his neck. "Perluminos!" He shouted and green light blasted Mist away. "So long sucker!" He grinned, hugged the girl and fled away.

**Castle**

"You let him GO!" Locke shouted. Sabin was holding him by his shoulders.

"He shouted 'Perluminos'…" Mist tried to explain himself. "I didn't know what to do…"

"It's ok, Mist." Celes comforted him.

"I know I did something bad, please forgive me. I will find her." Mist looked at Locke with teary eyes.

"Oh, alright." Locke humped. "It is forgiven. By the way, how could a boy fly?" He looked at Edgar. (Sabin was still holding him.)

"I don't know." Edgar shrugged.

"Do you remember how the boy looked?" Terra asked Mist.

"Yeah." He nodded. "He had green hair, was dressed in black and he had tattoo on his forehead. If I am right so that was something of half dragon, half bird." Mist thought for a moment.

"Gau…" Terra said.

"Gau?" Sabin asked and everyone looked at Terra.

"Gau is Kefka's child." She explained. "He has some kind of supernatural powers. I saw him only once. But I feel he is evil, though his mother is a good person."

"Then why did she marry Kefka?" Locke asked. "Sabin, let me go. I am calm now."

"I will hold you for a moment or two. Just in case." Sabin smiled. Locke growled.

"She had no other choice. She was promised to Kefka. Lord never liked her, however, he married her. And the boy… the boy is his only hope to take over the world."

"I doubt Kefka would leave you alive after we find out this much." Edgar said looking at Terra. "You are staying with us."

"With **us** or with **_you_**, king?" Locke asked smirking.

"What do you mean?" Edgar asked.

"You heard me." Locke said trying to get away from Sabin's grip.

"Sabin, you hold him…" Edgar started to say.

"Terra, you hold Edgar. Quick!" Sabin shouted and Terra ran in front of Edgar. Edgar smirked.

"Are you sure?" He looked down at Safire eyed girl. Terra nodded. Edgar smirked. "Then…" He took a step forward. "It's no use!" He shouted grabbing Terra. "I am kidnapping her!" Edgar shouted. Sabin, Locke, Celes and Mist all sweat dropped. "Don't wait for us!" Edgar shouted carrying Terra away.

"Sabin, I now proclaim you Temporary King of Figaro!" Locke shouted trying to get away.

"Calm down Locke." Sabin let him go. "We need a plan, and we all know that Edgar won't be any help to us even if Terra wouldn't be here." He said.

"That's true." Celes nodded. "So how are we going to take Relm back?"

"We will wait. Kefka or Gau will require something. And when they do, we'll do this…" Sabin started to tell his plan.

**Meantime**

"You are not planning to keep me **here**, are you!" Relm shouted.

"Yes I am, now shut up!" He went to take a scarf.

"I am hungry you fool!"

"Shut up damn it!" He came back looking angry.

"Just who the hell are you?" Relm asked.

"My name is Gau, I am Lord Kefka's son." He said.

"You are the son of that…" She couldn't finish, because Gau already put a scarf on her mouth.

"Be quiet or you will die." As Gau said, his eyes turned from green to red. Relm felt tears running down her cheeks. "Don't cry princes. I won't hurt you… much." He started to laugh. Relm looked at Gau as if he was insane. "Now it's time to make sure you won't run away." He grinned and chained her to wall.

'It's dirty.' Relm thought. 'Uncle Sabin… perverted Uncle Edgar… please come and save me!' She cried in her mind.

Gau was walking forth and back waiting for someone. After few minutes, a man came in.

"Leo! At last!" Gau shouted.

"My apologize sir. I brought you everything you asked." Leo bowed.

"Perfect." Gau grinned and looked at Relm. She gulped.

'What that maniac is going to do?' She looked at him. Leo bowed once more and left. Gau took the chest and brought it over to Relm.

"You know what this is?" He asked grinning. Relm shook her head 'no'. "You wanna know what this is?" once again, she shook her head 'no'. "Well that's too bad, because I am going to show you anyway." He started to open the box. Relm closed her eyes. Gau looked at Relm and smirked. "Well if you wish." He closed the box.

Relm hung on the wall blaming everyone except herself.

'Where is Edgar and Sabin when you need them the most. They promised to mom, that they will defend me. And that dragon. He could kill this… this… Gau! But nooooo! He had to take that blast and let Gau kidnap me. And my guards! Just crying 'milady!' Pathetic! Help me someone!'

Gau looked at Relm and saw her pissed look. He smirked to himself. 'Father told me to keep her here, but that doesn't mean I can't have little fun with her.'

"Hey, princes." He came closer to her. She looked at him. "Why so pissed? Don't tell me you don't like my home." Relm glared at him. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I may get insulted." He took her chin in his hand. "And you wouldn't like me… trust me…" He whispered in her ear. Relm's body tensed. Gau smirked. "I think you are hungry." Relm nodded weakly. "Mayan! Bring us food!" Gau ordered.

After few seconds a man came in carrying food.

"Where is Mayan?" He asked.

"Making more food, sir." The man bowed. Gau took the food. He took a huge bite of meat, but soon spit that out and hit his servant. "I hate it! Make something better!" He shouted. Then Gau came to Relm. "Be quiet." Relm nodded. He took the scarf away. "Eat." He gave her a small peace of meat. Relm ate it.

'Wow, it's delicious.' She thought as she swallowed.

"You like it?" He asked looking at her. Relm nodded. "Such an obedient little princes you are." He smirked. In any other case, Relm would hit him or shout at him, but she could not do anything. She wasn't the obedient one, but hey, she was with a psycho boy in a cave in the middle of nowhere. So she just nodded. "And where did that crybaby have gone, hmm?" He looked at her.

"I am not a crybaby." She said looking down.

"Are you, now?" He looked at her grinning.

"No I am not!" She shouted looking up at him, hate in her eyes.

"Such a brave little thing. I think I'll keep you." He cupped her face.

"I am not your thing! I am princes of Doma!" She shouted back. "Daddy Cyan will save me!"

"Are you sure he is alive?" Gau smirked.

"Yes…" She looked at smirking boy as fear grew. "No you couldn't…"

"Of course I couldn't." Relm sighed. "But my men could." He grinned. Relm looked at him half-believing. "You think I am lying? Guess what's in that box?" He said walking to the box. He opened it and took something out. Relm closed her eyes. "Look, princes."

Relm didn't know what was in the box, but she didn't want to know that either. As Gau told her to look, she slowly opened her eyes. "No!" She shouted as she saw her father's necklace. She made it to him. "Daddy, no!" Tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, princess." Gau laughed. "Tears won't bring him back." Relm hung on the wall just sobbing. She knew he would kill her if she did or said anything. Right now, she felt helpless.

Gau just watched her cry. That entertained him. Being Kefka's son, you had to be cruel. _Destroy or be destroyed_. That's what Kefka taught him. And he learned his lesson well. Gau never spared anyone, unless his father said so. Moreover, he was always the first to kill. No matter how hard it was, Gau never ran away from battles and that's what made him strong. He was created for destruction. And Kefka made sure of that, by killing his wife.

Yes, five years after Gau was born, Kefka killed his own wife. Gau didn't understand what happened. He was told that bad people did this. Kefka explained him, that mortals killed his mother and that Kefka and Gau were immortal creatures. Kefka transferred Esper's power to Gau when he was six year old. As Gau grew older, he became stronger.

"You are evil…" Relm said quietly.

"What was that?" Gau asked not sure.

"You are EVIL!" She shouted. Gau smirked and came closer.

"Say it once again."

"You are evil… You're not human!" Gau grinned.

"Why thank you. Such a nice compliment." He grinned. Gau lifted his hands and Relm closed her eyes. She heard chains moving and soon she fell into his arms. Gau caught her. "For such nice words I will untie you." He grinned sadistically. "But be prepared for anything. And don't worry, father told me to keep you alive." He sat her down on a pillow.

Relm didn't like him at all. She felt tears running down her cheeks again. 'What does he want?'

"Don't cry." Gau knelt down almost sitting on her. He put one of his hands at one side of her and took her cheek into another. "Princes shouldn't cry." He said their faces inches away. Using his thumb Gau brushed her tears away.

"What do you want?" Relm asked in a whisper.

"What do I want? I want…" He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her back.

_A/N: Ok that's enough for this chapter XD. Thank everyone who guessed. And **Iris Mist** thanks for Kefka's surname. I will use it in the future. And everyone thanks for guessing :D To tell the truth I already HAD the chapter, but I wanted you to think a bit. XP Anyway, thank you for reading my story. Hope to see you in later chapters!_


	9. Terra’s freedom

Never owned it

**Chapter 9**

**Terra's freedom**

Edgar was carrying Terra to his room as they met Kefka.

"Let her go at once King!" Kefka ordered.

"You have no power here, Kefka! I am taking her and taking her away from you. From now on Terra is mine!" He smirked.

"Oh really. And how is that possible?" Edgar put Terra down and grinned.

"Believe it or not." He said taking her by hand and starting to go. Kefka stood there speechless.

"You couldn't!" He shouted anger and hate taking over him.

"Could I?" He looked at Terra. She blushed and lowered her face. Kefka saw red.

"You perverted bastard!" Kefka attacked Edgar. Unfortunately, Edgar was ready for his attack and dogged it away easily.

Terra just looked at the two. She walked over to the wall letting them fight.

"Damn you Edgar!" Kefka shouted.

"You should know better, than take beautiful women to my castle." He smirked. Edgar was calm and Kefka was beyond his anger.

"You will die, Edgar!"

"We'll see, won't we?" Edgar smirked. Kefka attacked Edgar however, each time Edgar was dogging attacks away. After 10 minutes of fighting, Edgar had enough. "I am tired of you!" Edgar shouted.

"Well that's too bad king!" Suddenly Kefka pulled out of his cloak blue Safire and aimed it. "Say goodbye to your beloved King, Terra." Kefka smirked. Edgar just stood there frozen.

Terra closed her eyes as Kefka fires. A blue wave hit Edgar.

"That's what you get, when you are perverted king." Kefka laughed looking at smokes.

"And that's what you get when you are maniac!" Kefka looked Edgar's way. Suddenly a red light hit him. Kefka crashed into the wall.

Terra looked where smokes once were and saw huge Mist standing in front of Edgar. Locke was sitting on Mist's back. Celes and Sabin came running.

"Is everyone alright?" Celes asked. Edgar smiled.

"Yes we are." He said than looked at Terra. "Come here little one." He motioned. Terra ran into his arms crying. "Don't cry little one. You are free now." Edgar smiled.

"Looks like you became very good friends." Celes smiled looking at Locke and Mist.

"No we are not!" Both said in union. Celes, Edgar and Sabin smiled.

Sabin went and picked up the unconscious Kefka. "I am throwing him in Jail." He said.

"No brother. Let's send him to his son." Edgar smiled.

"If we did, then they would…" Suddenly Sabin smirked. "Oh, sometimes you are genius brother." Both brothers grinned. "Mist I want you to take him to Gau."

"But how will I find him?" Mist protested.

**Later**

"Why am I doing this?" Mist asked himself.

"Because Sabin said so." Locke answered. "So where did they go?"

"It was somewhere here." Mist showed the place where he was blasted. "He looked that way."

"Ok, that way we are going." Locke smiled. "Mush!" Mist looked up at him. "I mean, let's go!" Mist shook his head and fled into that direction.

Mountains were everywhere.

"How are we going to find him?" Mist complained.

"You are the dragon, sense them." Locke said simple.

"I am not a dog, Locke! I am dragon." He looked up. "Kefka's waking up." He said to Locke. Locke looked at Kefka tied on Mist's tail.

"Welcome back, to the living world, Kefka!" Locke grinned.

"Let me go this instance!" He shouted.

"You heard the man, Mist! Let him go!" Locke grinned. Mist started to wag his tail in all sides and shapes.

"Wha… WHA… WHA…! IDIOTS, LET ME GO!" Kefka shouted.

"Mist, stop playing around and do as he says. He is lord, you know." Locke grinned. Mist nodded.

"As you wish, Locke." Mist fled up into the sky. "Hold your breath!" He shouted and Locke put a little ball into his mouth. Mist fled higher and higher. Kefka was frozen and could almost breathe. Then Mist started to fall down. He was falling like a rock. Kefka started to shout.

"DO SOMETHING THIEF!"

"That's treasure hunter!" Locke shouted back.

"NO MATTER! DO SOMETHING!" Kefka panicked.

"Why? It's fun!" Locke started to laugh.

"MADMAN!" Kefka was beyond his fears. Suddenly Mist came to halt. And started to fly normally. Locke crawled Mist's back and cut the ropes that were holding Kefka.

"One more and you are dead, Kefka." Locke grinned and went back to his place. He petted a bit Mist and Mist started to wag his tail. Kefka fell on the ground. "Ooopppss! Forgot to tell you we are on the ground Kefka!" Locke laughed and they fled away.

"Very funny!" Kefka stood up. He looked around and saw that he is on the top of the mountain. "Gau!" He shouted.

**Gau's hideout**

"What do you want?" Relm asked weakly.

"What do I want? I want…" he whispered in her ear. "I want…"

"Gau!" They heard.

"Damn it." Gau cursed. In no time he chained Relm to the wall and fled away.

Relm hung there staring at one dot. 'What did he want? What was he about to do? I wish I 'd studied more diplomatic. Or boy and girl relationship. Stupid me! If I did study enough, as Sabin advised, I would know what to do!' She cursed herself.

Pissed Gau fled out and in no time he found his father.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Taking a walk. How does it look LIKE?" Kefka shouted. "Take me back to your hideout." Gau growled. But suddenly he realized that Kefka doesn't know where his hideout is. So being a smart boy he was, he took Kefka into another cave, on the other side of mountain.

"This? This is your hideout!" Gau nodded. "And where is Relm?"

"She got away." Gau said looking down.

"Then find her!" Kefka shouted.

"It may take time. She is the smart one, for her age." Kefka looked annoyed.

"I give you two days! Two days to find her and bring her here!" Gau nodded and fled away grinning.

'I have two days to play with my toy.' Gau grinned.

Back in Gau's real hideout Relm realized something.

'That's right; Uncle Locke gave me something long time ago.' Gladly she had the wire in her sleeve. She turned her arm as many times as she could, just to take wire out. And she succeeded. In no time she was free. "Take that loser. I am out…"

"Going somewhere?" Relm tried to stop, but it was too late. She ran right into his welcoming arms. Gau embarrassed her. "Didn't know you were waiting for me." He said sarcastically as Relm tried to getaway. "Leaving so soon?"

"The sooner the better." She tried to move, but Gau didn't let her. Relm lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "LET ME… go…" Relm wanted to shout, but quieted herself. His Safire eyes were charming her. Soon enough she felt her legs to give in and only Gau's strong arms were holding her.

Gau smirked at the squirming girl. Soon his smirk disappeared as she looked up at him. She started to require letting her go, but soon she became silent. Their eyes locked. For the first time Gau felt weak. One second he thought he was loosening the grip so he tightened it. This caused their body's to slam into one another. But our youngsters didn't notice this. They were staring at each other.

Gau was drowning in Relm's oceanic blue eyes. Soon enough he found himself leaning down.

Relm looked into charming Safire eyes. She felt him tighten the grip. Relm held her hands on his chest trying to push him away. However, she only imagined. In true, she had no energy left even to move. When she saw Gau leaning down, her mind screamed to kick him, to punch him, to hit him… sadly, she had no strength left. Even her eyes gave in. Every second his face got closer, her eyes were closing. Inches were separating them.

Gau eyes were half closed. His instincts got him. He was taught to never trust anyone, not to pay any attention to any girl, but this girl… This princes was different. She was bossy and tomboyish. He had followed her for few days. He was taught that girls were weak, but Relm… Relm was different. She was almost as bad as he was. One second he thought she would be perfect for him. He wanted to own her, but he knew Kefka won't let him to.

'Who cares what that old man thinks!' He thought. 'If I want her, I will have her!' He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Relm eyes shot open as their lips touched.

'I am not eatable!' She screamed in her mind. 'Don't eat…' Soon her thoughts were cut off, by a pleasure of a kiss. It's true she was running out of breath, but Relm started to enjoy herself.

As soon as their lips touched, Gau lost it. He couldn't help himself. He wanted more and more. He started to deepen the kiss. At first, he felt Relm to fight back, but soon her arms wrapped themselves around his neck allowing him deeper access. Running out of breath Gau pulled away. His eyes half closed. He was still holding her tight. Seeing her closed eyes, he leaned down for another kiss.

Relm took few deep breaths as Gau pulled away. She tried to regain herself and open her eyes, but too soon her mouth was attacked with another kiss. This time deeper and more demanding.

**Figaro**

Mist landed in front of Figaro castle. Celes was already waiting for them.

"Honey, we're home!" Locke shouted jumping on the ground. Mist turned back into small dragon and jumped into Locke's arms.

"My tail!" he complained.

"Sorry, Mist." Sabin smiled sheepishly. "I hope you both had a good time, haven't you?" Locke and Mist looked at each other.

"Did we!" Both shouted and grinned.

"That was awesome!" Locke shouted.

"You should've seen that!" Mist grinned and jumped into Terra's hands. "I fled so high, it was almost possible to breath!"

"Oh my. Are you two ok." Terra looked worried at the two.

"We are fine Terra." Locke smirked. "I'm tired. Scaring Kefka to death is a hard work, ya know." He leaned into Terra and took Mist 'accidentally' kissing Terra on the cheek. Terra blushed madly. Celes giggled and Edgar glared. "K, goodnight peeps." Locke and Mist waved to them and disappeared.

As Locke walked out the door, but turned around to wave Edgar gave him don't-touch-my-woman look. Locke just grinned. Somehow Edgar new where this will lead. He could've kissed Celes, but decided not to lower himself. He loved Terra and didn't want to play 'backfire' game. Besides, Sabin may have a thing for Celes. Edgar didn't want to risk. So he just let it be.

**A/N: Ok no clifies in this chappy. Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Kill me or Kiss me

Never owned it

**Chapter 10**

**Kill me or Kiss me**

At last Relm found a very bit of her powers and pushed Gau away. "I am NOT EATABLE, ya know!" She screamed into his face.

"But you taste good." He smirked leaning for another kiss. Relm slapped him.

"I do not!" Gau grinned turning his face back. Red mark on his cheek.

"You know, for what you have done right now, I can kill you." Relm wasn't scared.

"You CAN'T kill me. Your father needs me alive!" She glared at him.

"True." He thought for a moment. "But that doesn't mean I can't make you suffer." He grinned. "I can do whatever I please. And _we_ have 2 whole days for fun." He tightened the grip. Relm's eyes went wide.

"What! A…And what happens after that?" She asked imagining everything.

"You will meet my father." He grinned. "And I don't care what he will do to you." Relm started to freak out.

"Lord Kefka? What do you want?" She panicked. "What did I do?"

"You are a good bate, ya know. We want to destroy Figaro." Relm started to squirm.

"N…No!" She kicked his leg. "I won't allow you to!" As Relm kicked his leg, Gau released her. Using her opportunity Relm ran outside and froze.

"Flying somewhere hun?" Gau leaned into the wall. Relm looked down then around.

"Are we on the top of the mountain of somewhere?" She looked at Gau.

"Yes we are." He smirked looking her up and down.

"And Kefka?"

"Probably killing someone at Figaro castle." He looked into her eyes. Relm felt shivers going down her back. Suddenly Gau's eyes changed from green to yellow. "Come… into my arms…" He said very slowly.

At first Relm was obeying, but shook her head. "Mind control isn't working on me!" Gau smirked.

"Then I guess I'll do it the hard way." He pushed himself of a wall and fled right into her.

Relm closed her eyes as he fled into her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they both were hanging in a mid air.

"What are you doing?" Relm asked looking down, seeing nothing, just clouds.

"Having little fun."

"Please, just bring me back to the cave!" She begged.

"Pleading already? I thought you will be threatening me."

"Even a fool would understand that it would be not so smart to demand or threaten!" She said as if he was an idiot.

"You are no fun." He humped and brought her back to the cave and sat on the pail of pillows. "Try to run once more and you'll be dead!" Relm just nodded. Gau was about to leave the cave. He looked at her once more.

"I am going to bring you some food. Don't do anything." He left.

"Don't do anything?" She asked confused. "That's not very possible." She growled and flopped on the pillow. "Well at least that jackass knows how to treat a girl…" She blushed. "Stupid kisses… made me all weak! But next time I'll be prepared." She said closing her eyes. And soon she fell asleep.

Gau got back and saw Relm comfortably sleeping. He smiled.

"Sleeping beauty, ne?" He leaned down. "Maybe I should wake you up." He got a bit closer. "No… I'll leave you here, sleeping. You can dream of any nightmare you don't wish to." He smirked.

Five hours have passed and Gau got impatient.

'Damn, how long is she going to sleep? Forever?' He looked down at her. "Hey, wake up!"

"Five more minutes dad…" She said half asleep.

"So now I am your dad, huh?" He smirked. "Waky waky little one…" He whispered in her ear. Relm opened her eyes and met safire once.

"Get away from me!" Relm shouted.

"No." Gau said simply, sitting on her preventing from moving. Relm tossed her body in all direction, but Gau just pinned her down. "Don't squirm little princes, no one will save you." He grinned evilly.

'No, help me… someone! Anyone!' Her mind screamed. 'Help me!'

"No one will save you." Gau said as if he was reading her mind. In fact, it was easy to read it from her face. It held absolute fear. Gau was pleased with a view. He leaned down to her ear. "No one ever will save you."

"Uncles Sabin and Edgar will save me!" She said grinning.

"Maybe, maybe not." He grinned evilly.

"They will, you'll see!" She said determent. Gau sighed and got off her. Relm sat and looked at him as if he'd grown second head. Gau took a plate of fruits and tossed to her.

"Eat!" He ordered. Relm was silent and eat her food.

'This is terrible. I can't eat stuff like that.' She thought taking another bit of something that looked like apple.

Gau just watched her eat.

'Why is she eating if she doesn't like it?' He frowned. 'Maybe she is afraid of me.' He smirked. 'I'll make a true princess out of her.' He grinned. 'Wait! What the hell! I should be torturing her!' He looked at her. 'Though, I rather keep her. Old man will never know. I am not bringing this little treasure to him. He will never find her.' Gau smirked.

Relm looked at him.

"I am full." She pushed the plate away.

"You ate only one poisonous apple." Relm stared at him.

"What did you say!"

"You heard me." He smirked.

"I will kill you!" She shouted and ran into him, grabbing Gau by throat. "You are history!" Gau just stood there looking at her.

"You're done yet?" He asked annoyed.

"What are you?" She asked backing away. She was stronger than any other woman was and with her bare hands, she could kill a wolf, but this… She couldn't harm Gau. 'How is THAT possible?' She thought backing away. 'He must be not human!'

"I am Gau Vector. Lord Kefka's son." He grinned walking up to her. "I cannot be harmed." He smirked. "But you… you are pure mortal princess. And because you tried to kill me…" He grinned.

Relm was backing away. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. She hated it. She wanted to run. And she would've done this if not for a pile of pillows. She tripped over one pillow and landed on the pile of them.

Using this opportunity Gau got on top of her.

"I think I found a cute nest to sleep on." He whispered into her ear. Gau kissed her shoulder. Relm gasped. Gau kissed his way up her cheek then down her neck. Relm was laying there, doing nothing. She was scared. Gau kissed her shoulder and licked his lips. 'She tastes sweet. Let try it out.' He bit her shoulder draining blood.

Relm screamed out of pain and wanted to push Gau away, but he was pinning her. Gau licked and sucked the blood that was coming from her shoulder.

'I didn't know princesses have such a sweet blood. I am keeping her for sure.' He thought.

Relm's shoulder was burning. She didn't fight tears back. She let them run down her cheeks. It was painful, however, soon she started to enjoy it. With ever Gau's lick pain faded away and soon she didn't feel it. It was odd to her.

Relm remembered once the knife hit her and it took few days for pain to fade away. But Gau… Maybe the injury wasn't that big. Maybe he jus bit a bit.

Gau was licking the wound. He knew it would heal soon. He didn't bite much, just to mark her, so everyone knew, she belonged to him.

As the wound healed, there appeared half of a dragon face. Now she belonged to Gau. Gau smirked.

"You are mine now." He whispered. "Mine and only mine." Relm couldn't believe her ears.

"I am not a thing you can own. I do not belong to…" But she was silent by a kiss.

Gau wasn't in the mood to listen to her and specially her denies. He just marked her and decided to keep her away from Kefka. Gau didn't understand why, but he wanted to taste her. He wanted more and he took it. Despite her rejection, he kissed her.

Relm tried to fight back, but it was hard to do. Gau was pinning her and he was much stronger. Somehow, she knew where this would lead – to her full destruction.

_A/N: Thank you for reading. This chapter was dedicated for ONLY Gau and Relm as my little sister asked. Hope you like it! XD_


	11. Gau’s secret

Never owned it

**Chapter 11**

**Gau's secret**

Kefka was walking back and forth. He was pissed, well more than pissed. It felt that if someone said something he would explode out of anger.

"Stupid thief and his dragon." He boiled inside. "No one dares to make fun out of Kefka Vector! I'll show them! I'll kill everyone except those two. I'll make sure they would suffer! I'll skin them alive! I'll… I'll! No matter! I'll think about that later. Now where the hell is Gau?"

**Figaro Castle**

Edgar, Celes, Terra and Sabin were sitting in the library.

"Wonder what they did to Kefka." Celes said sighing.

"The way those two grinned, I think nothing nice." Edgar grinned imagining the view.

"Mist said they fled high, that it was almost enough air to breath." Terra reminded them.

"I can imagine Kefka's face." Sabin laughed.

"Wonder if he begged." Edgar grinned. "Oh, I can imagine that. _No! Please! I am begging you! Let me go_!" Edgar mocked, everyone started to laugh.

"Possibly, but Lord Kefka never begs." Terra said giggling.

"Oh? Then I think it was this way: _Let me go you thief!_ And knowing Locke it was like: _That's treasure hunter!_" Edgar mocked. Everyone was laughing hard.

"Oh, yeah! You know him, alright." Sabin said between his laughs.

"I agree, Locke would say that." Celes said trying her best not to laugh, but failing.

"And Lord Kefka would defiantly say that." Terra said laughs turning into giggles.

**Locke's room**

"Locke." Mist titled his head.

"Yes what is it?" Locke asked turning his head to the dragon laying next to him.

"Today we had fun, hadn't we?" Mist asked looking at him.

"Yes we had." Locke grinned. "Too bad you didn't see his face." Mist grinned.

"But I heard him crying. _No let me go_!" Mist mocked, Locke laughed.

"Sorry about your tail." Locke meant it.

"It's ok. Though it hurt a bit, but I had real fun waging him." Mist grinned. Locke nodded.

"By the way, thanks for those crystal balls."

"No problem. That's not crystal balls Locke. They are frozen oxygen." Mist corrected him.

"Whatever. Now let's get some sleep." Locke rolled on his side. "And don't turn into huge dragon again. I wouldn't like to be squished again."

"Ok." Mist smiled. "Though I cannot promise that. It depends on my dreams." Mist put his head on his legs (dragons do not have hands) and closed his eyes.

"Mist, why were you in Zozo anyway?" Locke asked turning to him.

"I was kidnapped when I was baby dragon. I don't know where my parents are, but I believe I will find them."

"You will, Mist. You will." Locke smiled. "And I'll help you!"

"You?" Mist looked at him in disbelieve.

"What's wrong?" Locke asked confused.

"You would get lost in few seconds." Mist said sarcastically.

"Hey! I am treasure hunter! If I think that your parents is treasure I'll find them in no time." He grinned.

"Actually, I think there is a huge treasure…" Mist thought.

"Kid, you just got my services." Locke almost sat. "But after we kill Kefka."

"Aint I lucky." Mist said sarcastically. Then it hit him. "Wait, we could've killed him today."

"Yes we could. However, Gau would have killed Relm. We need to find her first." Locke said closing his eyes.

"We will find her, right?" Mist closed his eyes.

"Yes we will…" Locke drifted away.

After some time Mist woken Locke up.

"What is it?" Locke asked half asleep.

"I know where Relm is!" Mist souted.

Kefka was getting impatient.

"Where is that kid?" He kept walking around the cave. "Gau!" He shouted.

Gau was kissing Relm as he heard Kefka's call.

'Not this time, old man.' He thought and ignored him. Suddenly Gau screamed in pain.

Relm jerked her head.

"Wha… what is it?" She asked Gau. He didn't say anything just pushed her away. "G-Gau?" She sat there in shock as she saw him fighting the air.

Gau felt enormous pain as he resisted Kefka's call. 'Shut up old man! I am not coming!' He screamed in his mind. "I am NOT bringing her!" He shouted as his eyes turned red. "I am not giving you the princess!" He fought with air. "I am not your servant! She will never belong to you!" He turned to Relm.

Relm was looking at Gau fear in her eyes. She jumped as he looked at her, his eyes dark red.

"Out!" He shouted. Relm just looked at him. "Get out!" He shouted once more.

"H-How?" She asked.

"Get out damn it!" Relm stood up and walked over to the exit.

"But it's too high! I can't fly, you know!" She complained. Gau ran over to her and grabbed her waist.

"I said, GET OUT!" He shouted once more diving into the clouds. He was falling like a rock. "Shut up!" He shouted once more as pain got over him and he lost consciousness.

Relm's eyes coughed up in fear as she saw him lose consciousness.

"N…No! Wake up!" She shouted. Soon Relm felt he was loosing his grip, so she hugged him. "Gau! Wake up!" She shouted, but in vain. Gau didn't hear her. 'No, everything's lost.' She thought and closed her eyes.

"Gotcha!" She heard someone shout. Relm opened her eyes.

"Uncle Locke!" Relm shouted happily. Locke grinned.

"And say hello to Mist." He pointed to the dragon they were sitting on.

"Thank you, Mist." Mist just nodded and fled back to Figaro carrying three people on the back.

Figaro Castle

"No way in the hell, Locke!" Edgar shouted.

"But he…"

"No!"

"He…"

"I said no!"

"Edgar!"

"No!"

"King Edgar." Terra asked.

"No… Uh, yes Terra." He smiled looking at her.

"Please let him stay. He seems in deep pain." She looked down. Edgar thought.

"But you are watching him!" He said to Locke and left. Locke and Terra smiled to each other.

"Thank you Terra, thank you uncle Locke." Relm said sitting next to bed where Gau slept.

"I don't understand you girl." Locke said. "He tortured you, but…"

"Yes he did, but… He wanted me to leave, before Lord Kefka got me." Relm looked at Gau. "I am sorry for bringing him here."

"It's ok." Celes said coming in. "I have one little spell." She lifted her hands over Gau. Celes started to say something, but soon a blue light appeared around Gau and dragon stood in front of Celes. "No!" Celes shouted as that light hit her.

Locke saw the dragon and ran in front of Celes, just in time to take the blast.

"No!" Relm and Terra both shouted in union as they saw Locke and Celes hit the wall. Dragon turned to them ready to blast.

"No!" Relm shouted getting in front of Terra. Dragon disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Locke asked holding Celes, who was on top of him.

"His guardian. Gau has a dragon guardian." Terra explained. Celes got of the Locke and helped him to stand up.

"But why did he disappear?" Locke asked.

"Donno." Terra looked at Gau.

"I know." Celes said coming over to Gau. "Maybe he is wakening up or…" She looked at Relm. "Or maybe, he was defending…" She came closer and inspected Relm's shoulder.

"What is it?" Locke asked.

"Oh nothing!" Celes smiled and covered her shoulder.

"So what's on your mind Celes?" Locke asked.

"I think Gau likes Relm. He wanted to save her right?"

"In a way…" Locke nodded.

"So that means he will never allow anyone to harm her." Locke nodded in understanding.

"By the way, Terra, can we talk?" Locke asked. Terra was confused but nodded and they both left. Celes turned to Relm.

"He loves you." She said Relm blushed, but shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"Relm… You have his mark… that's why the dragon didn't attack you." Celes explained. Relm looked down.

"Celes…"

"Yes?"

"Can you… Can you teach me the boy-girl way?"

"What do you mean?" Celes asked confused.

"Can you teach me how to… well about birds and bees?" Celes smiled.

"Of course." They both sat and Celes answered at all questions Relm asked or tried to ask. Little did they know that Gau was listening also.

_A/N: The end of chapter. Let me know what you think and … whatever. I hope you liked it and thanks for reading. XD_


	12. Relm's back to normal

Never owned it

**Chapter 12**

**Relm's back to old self**

"So that's kissing!" Relm shouted standing up. "No wonder it felt nice." Then she realized she said it. Celes smiled.

"So you know what kisses are." Relm blushed Celes laughed a bit.

"And I felt something more… I started to enjoy…"

"That happens, sometimes kisses get so passionate, that you want more… And more sometimes ends very… unpleasant or you can even feel sorry for the things that happened."

"Do boys feel the same way?" Relm asked looking at Celes.

"No they don't…" Celes looked at Gau. "Boys usually like everything and when they want more, they take it." She looked at Relm. "Unless you are fighting back and win." She smiled.

"How do they do that?" Relm asked looking at Gau, memories getting back.

"Uh… Birds and bees." Celes smiled sheepishly. Relm blushed.

"Never!" She shouted standing up. Celes sweat dropped. Gau moved a bit. Both girls went silent and looked at him.

"By the way Relm, why did you ask to bring him here?" Celes asked already knowing answer.

"He wanted me to get away, but Kefka didn't let him… I mean… All that pain. I think Gau is a somewhat good person, but Kefka… he's making Gau be a bad person." Relm looked at Gau. "Though he was bad to me, but he showed some kindness…"

"Relm…" Celes smiled. "Looks like this young man turned you into a true princess."

"What do you mean?" Relm looked confused.

"You were tomboyish, right?" Relm nodded. "And now you are caring about your enemy. You are true princess, Relm." Celes smiled.

"I am not!" Relm blushed. "I am the same tomboyish girl, just returning the favor!" Celes smiled once more, as she went to the door.

"I'll be back soon. Need to talk to Locke." Celes went out of the room. Relm looked at Gau.

"Just you and me…" She sighed putting her head on the bed near Gau's arm. Relm sat like this for few minutes and started to drift to her sleep.

Gau was listening to everything. From words, 'Of course' he heard every little detail. Then he understood everything. He smirked to himself as he heard Relm shout 'never', but was confused why she saved him.

'Maybe because she belongs to me?' He thought. He lifted up his hand and put it on her head. Relm didn't move. Gau started to stroke her head. 'This is strange…' He thought. 'Why am I doing this? Why is she here? Why I am here in the first place?'

Relm felt his arm on her head but decided not to move in case he wanted o hurt her. She was surprised when he started to stroke her head. She smiled to herself enjoying the warmth.

"I know you are not sleeping." Gau said removing his hand.

"I **_was_** sleeping." Relm looked at him. Gau sat. "No, you need to rest."

"Why do you care?" He asked looking at her.

"You…" Relm looked down. "You helped me, now I want to help you…"

"I kidnapped you…"

"I know… however, in the end… well you helped me, in a way." She wasn't facing him. Gau placed his hand on her chin.

"It's because my mark you are acting like this. The spell keeps you attached to me." Gau explained. Relm just looked at him. Gau leaned down and kissed her. "It's just my spell." He whispered. Relm said nothing. Gau stood up and was about to leave when he was stopped by two arms warping around his arm.

"Don't go… Kefka will kill you…" Gau closed his eyes.

"I am not afraid of my father Relm." He looked at her. "I will come and play with you later." With that, he disappeared.

"You can call me a toy, but I will never believe that you are not afraid of your father…" Relm looked down. "Why am I acting like that? Oh, yes… The mark…" She touched her shoulder.

"Are you sure, Terra?" Locke asked.

"Yes, I am." Terra nodded.

"So Gau is not…" Celes asked. Terra shook her head.

"No. Though Gau IS Kefka's son, he never obeyed 100. Gau never liked Kefka. Once he said to me, that he will destroy Kefka." Terra looked out the window. "Gau never liked him. For some reason… He seems to be more good than evil. Kefka has control over him. If Gau disobeys, Kefka makes him suffer."

"Poor child." Celes looked down.

"No wonder Relm likes him. That kid has a nose for this kind of things." Locke smiled.

"Not only this." Celes smiled.

"What do you mean?" Locke looked at Celes.

"Relm has his mark."

"WHAT!" Locke and Terra shouted in union.

"She has a mark on her left shoulder." Celes smiled.

"Why are you smiling? That's terrible!" Locke panicked. "What if he uses Relm to…"

"He is not going to use her Locke!" Celes glared. "He is protecting her…" But Celes was cut off when Relm ran into the room.

"Celes!" She hugged the blond girl.

"What is it Relm?" Celes looked worried.

"Can we talk?" She looked up at Celes.

"Uh… Sure. Yes we can." Relm lead Celes to a room where Gau was resting. "Relm, where is Gau?"

"He left…" Relm looked down. "He said he'll be back… to play…" Celes looked confused.

"To play?" Relm nodded. "Are you sure dear? He said so?"

"Yes. He said that I am his toy…" Relm said almost audible.

"A toy?" Celes smiled. "Oh… well when he next time says that he wants to play, tell him that first you have to turn 18." Relm looked at Celes.

"Why?" She asked.

"Uh… remember birds?" Relm blushed.

"Figures. By the way, he said that I am controlled by this mark." She touched her shoulder. "He says that this is why I am attached to him." Celes thought for a moment.

"That may be true… But… Relm do you have a _thing_ for Gau?" Celes eyed her.

"What? Who me? Never!" Relm blushed and looked away. "I never liked boys! I'm off to see uncle Edgar!" She ran out of the room.

"Youth." Celes smiled.

Meantime

"Locke, I would like to apologize you. I need to tell everything to King Edgar." Terra bowed.

"You can call him Edgar. You are not a servant here." Locke smiled. "Ok. Go tell him, I'll tell Sabin." Terra nodded and they both went different ways.

Edgar was reading in his room when someone knocked.

"Come in." He said without turning his eyes from a book.

"King Edgar." He heard Terra say. Edgar slammed book shut almost hitting his nose and looked at Terra.

"Terra!" Edgar shouted standing up scaring the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to explain you something about Gau." Edgar sat her on the bed.

"I am listening." Edgar looked at her. Terra took a deep breath and explained everything.

Relm was running into Edgar's room.

"Edgar…" She stormed in. "Oh, didn't know you were busy with your girl, lover boy."

"What did you say?" Edgar stood up.

"Terra!" Relm ran away. Edgar wanted to chase her, but Terra stood in the way.

"No Edgar!" Terra shouted.

"Stay out of this, Terra!" She knew he was pissed. Terra did one thing she could. She knew it would stop Edgar. She kissed him. Edgar smiled to himself, wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

Relm ran into Sabin's room.

"Sabin!" Locke and Sabin jumped up almost knocking out the table.

"What is it?" Sabin asked.

"Edgar! He is…" She looked back. "Was chasing me…"

"Was Terra in the room with Edgar?" Locke asked. Relm nodded, both men laughed.

"What is it?" She asked confused.

"Don't worry, if Terra is with Edgar then he won't be chasing you." Sabin explained.

"Why? Terra is that strong?" Both men laughed.

"No… But she knows a way to stop him." Locke grinned at her.

"How?"

"Uh…" Locke looked at Sabin who looked back. "How? You know there are birds…" Locke began.

"Celes already told me that." She narrowed.

"Well, so that's what they are doing?" Locke smiled, Sabin sweat dropped.

"Or will do." Sabin added.

"You mean they are making out." Relm asked. Locke and Sabin looked at each other.

"Yes." Sabin smiled.

"Cool, can I watch?" Locke fell anime stile and Sabin just stared dumbfounded.

"No! If you did, even Terra wouldn't have strength too keep Edgar away." Sabin tried to explain.

"I am not afraid!" She tuned and walked away.

"NO!" Both men shouted and ran after. They ran into the hall, but Relm wasn't there.

"Fast little thing, isn't she?" Locke asked.

"Yeah, and if we don't hurry up, she might ruin something." Sabin said and they both ran into Edgar's room. Little did they know that Relm was hiding behind the Sabin's room door.

Locke and Sabin ran into Edgar's room.

"Relm no!" Both shouted, but froze the moment they saw Edgar and semi naked Terra. Edgar put his cloak on Terra, covering her. Both men blushed. "Uh… we…" They both tried to explain themselves.

"I hope you have a **_really_** good excuse." Edgar glared.

_A/N: The end of the chappy. Poor Locke and Sabin… Looks like Relm is back to her normal self. Don't worry, I'll explain things in next chappy! C ya there and hope you liked it._


	13. No matter what

Never owned it

**Chapter 13**

**No matter what**

"I do hope you two have a good excuse." Edgar glared at Locke and Sabin. Both men inched away.

"Uh… we…" Locke and Sabin tried to explain themselves. "He he… Um…" Edgar was getting closer every second.

Relm sat on Sabin's bed.

"This is comfortable!" She smiled. "I bet Locke and Sabin are in deep trouble." Relm smirked "Serves them right." She lay down. "It's been a while since I played tricks on them."

**After some time**

"I can't believe this! He didn't believe a word!" Locke complained.

"Yeah. That is strange. He knows Relm too well, I thought he would believe." Sabin said holding into the wall.

"I didn't know you can be beat up that badly, by your brother." Locke grinned.

"You are as beat up as me, so shut up thief." Sabin glared.

"That's treasure hunter!" He glared back. "So what's up with Relm?"

"Relm is tomboyish because she had no mother." Sabin sat on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Locke sat next to him.

"Relm…" Sabin sighed. "…few days after her birth, her mother died. So, her father raised her. Relm often came here and played. She wanted and I think still wants to be just like Edgar and me. It is not fun growing up among the adults so she found a way to entertain herself. She used to tease Edgar and me until we chased her. At first, it was fun, but later… You understand… We were too busy to play with her… We asked her to play with servants, but she didn't like them." Sabin leaned into the wall.

"I understand…" Locke looked down. "It's tough when you have no one to be with you." Both men sighed.

Celes was walking to Sabin's room as she saw Locke and Sabin sitting on the ground.

"What've happened to you two?" She asked rushing over.

"Oh, nothing." Sabin stood up. "I need to go. See you two later." He walked away.

"Say, sweetie, how about giving me a hand." Locke asked. Celes helped him up.

"What have happened to you two?" She asked once more as Locke wrapped his arm around her shoulders for support.

"Let's say we got tricked by Relm and Edgar beat the crap out of us." Locke smiled.

"You came in at the wrong time?" Celes asked already knowing the answer.

"You can say that." Locke gave a sheepish smile.

"What did you two do, Locke?" Celes asked worried.

"Well he was busy…"

"Busy? Doing what?" They came into Locke's room. Celes closed the door and led Locke to the bed.

"I can show you if you wish." Locke smirked.

"Show me? I would love to…" She thought for a moment. "He happened to be with Terra, right?" Locke nodded. "Then I don't wanna know…"

"Too late." Locke wrapped his arms around her wais and pulled her into him. Celes lost balance and landed on top of Locke. "You have beautiful eyes, Celes." Locke whispered as they looked at each other. Celes blushed.

"Uh… Y-you… too." She managed to say, her blush getting darker.

"Locke I came to…" Relm froze in a doorway. "Am I disturbing you two?" She asked slowly. Celes tried to get off, but Locke held her tight.

"What da ya think kido?" Locke asked annoyed.

"Sorry!" Relm shut the door and ran into her room.

"Locke, she will think that…"

"We were making out?" Locke finished her sentence. Celes blushed. "Weren't we?" He asked smirking.

"No we weren't." Celes tried to get off once again.

"No use little butterfly, bad spider has got you." He smirked and caught her lips into a passionate kiss.

Relm was walking into her room. 'Uncle Edgar is making out, Locke and Celes are making out, Sabin is busy and Mist…' "Mist!" Relm shouted running into the yard to look for dragon. "Mist!"

"I am here." She heard.

"Where?"

"Look down, two feet from your legs!" Relm looked down and saw Mist laying on a big stone in the sun.

"What are you doing here?" Relm asked sitting down next to Mist.

"Sunbathing." Mist closed his eyes.

"Can you play with me?" Mist looked at Relm as if she asked to jump him into the fire. "Common! Just this once."

"No."

"So plainly?" Relm was dumbfounded.

"I am not a toy." Mist said looking away.

"Oh common! Let's just fly a bit and that'll be over, forever." Relm pleaded.

"Forever?" Mist asked opening one eye.

"Forever!" Relm shouted happily.

"Then it's ok." Mist turned into a big dragon and they both fled away.

**Meantime**

"What do you mean she escaped?" Kefka almost exploded.

"That she escaped, gone." Gau said annoyed.

"How could _that_ happen?"

"Well, one _old _man made me cry in pain as I_ **was**_chasing her!" Gau barked back.

"How did you just call me?" Kefka asked grabbing him by collar.

"You heard me." Gau said calmly. "I am not afraid of you, **_old man_**." Kefka was beyond his anger.

"You punk! I should've killed you the day I killed your mother!" Gau listened.

"What did you say?" Kefka was silent, but smirked.

"You heard me." Gau grabbed him by collar.

"You bastard! How could you! She was my mother! Your wife, damn it!" Kefka just snarled. "You'll pay for this Kefka!" Gau released him. "Guardian dragon!" He shouted.

"I am not afraid of you little one." Kefka smirked. And before Gau could call his guardian, Kefka blasted him into the wall.

"Bastard…" Gau said getting up. "I will KILL you!" He shouted running into Kefka and punching him. Kefka fell on the ground.

"Nice try. But not good enough!" He stood up and punched him back. Gau avoided it.

"Too slow!" Gau grinned kicking him. Kefka disappeared and reappeared at his back.

"Say goodbye to your life, little one." Kefka grinned as golden wave hit the boy and he fell on the ground, never moving again. "Useless." Kefka kicked him, sending him down. (They are on the almost top of the mountain). Gau hit the ground with a loud sound.

**Relm was enjoying her flight.**

"Wheeeeeeeeeee! I could fly this way forever!" She shouted.

"I knew that was coming. I will never be free…" Mist sighed. Relm just ignored him. She was laughing when suddenly she grabbed her chest. "What is it, Relm?" Mist asked worried.

"I donno… It hurts…" She said. Mist landed and Relm fell off of him holding her chest and rolling on the ground. "Hurts…" Mist stood there, he did not know what to do.

"What should I do?" He looked at Relm helpless. Suddenly she stopped.

"It… It's over…" She said brushing tears away.

"Are you sure?" Mist asked worried.

"Yes I am." She smiled. "Let's go back." Mist nodded and they lifted into the air. "Mist look!" She shouted pointing near the mountain.

"What is it?" Mist asked and they fled near that place.

"It's Gau!" Relm shouted. They fled that way and saw Gau laying in a big crater, in the blood. "We need to help him! We have to!" Relm shouted. Mist said nothing just looked at the boy.

"Well well, isn't this a young princes." They heard a voice. Relm turned to where it was coming from.

"Kefka!" She shouted.

"The one and only." He grinned. "What are you doing here?" He asked a bit interested.

"None of your business!" She shouted back, backing away.

Kefka smirked. He was down there so he could destroy Gau permanently, he didn't expect to see Relm there. But seeing her here made him happy. Now he could destroy Gau and kidnap Relm. Everything was better than excellent. "True, not my business… But you are going with me." He said in a cold voice and smirked. "Edgar will pay… Figaro will pay!" He laughed and grabbed Relm's hand as dragon appeared in front of him shielding Relm.

"M-Mist?" Relm managed to say looking up at green dragon. Its tail was wrapped around her and it had red eyes. Dragon looked at Kefka and was ready to strike any second. It had huge green body with golden lines near its legs and eyes; and it did not look like mist dragon. In fact, it looked more like fire dragon only green.

"I am here…" Mist said from behind her. Gau was lying on his back.

"I didn't know you still had power left in you Gau." Kefka smirked, but Gau was silent. He did not move. Kefka frowned. "I am talking to you! Answer me!" However, Gau was silent.

"Shut up, land worm!" Mist shouted. "This guy is almost breathing. Do you expect him to answer you?" Kefka glared at Mist. "Relm, jump on my back and we are out of here." Relm looked at the dragon in front of her and did not hear a word Mist was saying. "Relm!" Mist shouted. The girl looked at him and jumped on his back.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kefka asked and stepped forward, but was stopped by dragon. It attacked Kefka and held him busy until Mist disappeared from horizon. As soon as Mist disappeared dragon faded away. "Damn you Gau! I'll find you all, and you and your Figaro will disappear from the maps!" He yelled.

Mist was flying as fast as he could. He didn't want to face Kefka. Mist was mist dragon after all. He could sense human's power. Hell, he could sense anything. He knew Kefka was strong and he knew the fights with him might bring even war. Now Mist was scared.

Relm was holding Gau, so he wouldn't fall. She looked at the barely breathing boy. 'Please Gau, don't die!' She pleaded in her mind. 'Even if I am controlled by your spell, please don't die!' She begged.

"Relm, we are here." Mist said as they fled into Figaro castle's garden. "We need help!" Mist shouted as loud as he could. Soon everyone was there. Even Sabin, Edgar, Celes, Terra and Locke.

"What have happened?" Edgar asked coming over.

"We found him this way." Mist explained. "Kefka was near… But we got away!" Mist smiled.

"Hurry, take him to a doctors!" Edgar shouted. Sabin took the boy and he and Relm ran into the castle. Locke came closer to Mist.

"Good job, little one!" Locke patted Mist. Mist turned into small himself and jumped into Locke's arms.

"Thanks Locke." Mist smiled. "But there was something…" Mist began telling everything what happened there. Locke, Celes and Terra were listening to the story.

"I think I know why." Celes said as Mist told about dragon. Everyone looked at Celes. "Remember, Relm has a mark. That dragon defends Relm no matter what." She sighed and looked at the castle.

_A/N: I am so terribly sorry for not updating a day after 12th chapter, but we had 'a little' thunderstorm here and we lost internet access! Hope you aint mad and you liked the chappy! I promise I'll update sooner(unless you won't review)!_


	14. Rose and Cactus

Never owned it

**Chapter 14**

**Rose and Cactus**

"I think I know why." Celes said as Mist told about dragon. Everyone looked at Celes. "Remember, Relm has a mark. That dragon defends Relm no matter what." She sighed and looked at the castle.

"You have to be kidding." Locke disagreed. Mist nodded.

"Yeah. That dragon looked like… like… it was awesome! And strong! It couldn't be just some kind of a spell!" Mist said jumping into Celes hands. "Could it?"

"It could." Terra said. "Kefka used some kind of magic. He called it Espers… Gau has a lot of that power. But Kefka has more…" She looked down.

"What do you know about Espers Terra?" Locke asked looking at her.

"Not much… I talked to one man, but in the end it turned out to be Esper…"

"What did he say?" Celes asked.

"He asked me, if I know who I am. I said that I am servant. He shook his head and said that one day I'll find out the truth. After that I found out that Kefka killed his wife." She looked at Celes. "Did he mean this?"

"Probably." Celes said before Locke could manage to say a word. Terra sighed. "Don't worry Terra. Kefka won't touch you anymore and we all know that." She smiled at the green hair woman. Terra smiled back.

"I'll go check on Gau." She said Locke nodded.

"I'll go with you." Celes offered, but Locke grabbed her hand.

"Wait. We need to talk." He said looking serious.

"Can't it wait?" Celes asked.

"It's ok, Celes. It sounds serious. I'll be fine by myself." Terra smiled and disappeared into the castle.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Celes asked. Locke looked at Mist in her hands.

"Ok, I got the idea." Mist said and ran into the castle. "Terra, wait!"

"I wanted to ask." He pointed to his red cheek. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"All bad spiders get that." Celes glared at him. Locke just smirked.

"That means you have something there for me." He said and took a step closer. Celes backed away a bit.

"That means nothing!" She defended herself.

"So why are you running, little butterfly?" He grinned taking another step forward.

"To avoid big bad spider." Celes said plainly. "And besides I need to be somewhere else…"

"Somewhere else can wait." Locke cut her. "For this…" He pointed to his cheek "…you'll pay. And I know just the right price." He smirked taking few steps forward.

'I don't like this at all.' Celes thought to herself. 'It's not the time and place to be playing around.' She took another step back and was almost touching the rose bush. "Locke, it's not the time to play around. We are here because Edgar _asked_ us. We need to destroy Kefka and defend Figaro."

"I know that Celes." He smirked. "But if Edgar can have fun, I thought, why can't we do the same?"

"We?" Celes looked at him. "Locke." Celes was serious now. "We **can't** have fun till war is going on." Locke smirked and grabbed Celes. To his misfortune, Celes jumped away and Locke landed in the rose bush.

"Serves you right." Celes laughed a bit.

"Oh man. I forgot how fast you are." Locke said standing up. His face and hands were bruised, in his hair and on the clothes, there were leaves or roses. Celes laughed.

"You look cute." She giggled.

"Why thank you. Always wanted to lay on the bush of roses." He said sarcastically. Celes noticed a bit of blood running out of the wound on his cheek. She came closer and brushed it away. Locke looked at her. As soon as she brushed the blood, Locke snatched her hand and put bloody finger into his mouth. Celes tried to pull her hand away, but Locke held it firmly. "That's my blood Celes. Don't waste it." He smiled. Celes blushed a bit.

She took few leaves away from his head "You need to clean up a bit." Celes smiled.

"You know." Locke smiled still holding her hand. "You are the same as rose."

"What do you mean?" Celes looked confused her cheeks getting a pink shade.

"You are beautiful to look at, but if one wants to touch you, you make him suffer, you back away… You are painful little butterfly." He smiled playfully. Celes smiled.

"And you are the same as…" She didn't finish. 'He's not worth it.' She thought.

"Like what? Eagle?" He asked titling his head to one side still looking at her.

"No." Celes laughed. "That would be an insult to all eagles." Locke glared playfully.

"Then what do you think about me, rose?" He asked bringing his face to hers.

"That you are cactus." She said plainly. Locke looked at her.

"What?" He asked not very pleased. Celes started to laugh. "I am not _cactus_!" Locke grabbed her shoulders trying to calm her down, but Celes just laughed.

She couldn't help it. Locke's look was priceless. She knew if she said something nice he would eventually kissed her. Celes decided to play a bit and called him cactus. Locke took few seconds to understand what she was saying. She couldn't help herself. Celes didn't want to laugh, but Locke… He was just the same Locke she knew. And knowing him, it was impossible not to laugh.

"Stop laughing! I am not cactus!" He shook her a bit. As soon as she heard word _cactus_, Celes started to laugh harder.

'This will never end.' She thought to herself.

"Common Celes! Stop laughing or I'll make ya stop!" He warned her. However, Celes could not control herself anymore. She buried her face in his chest for support. She was still laughing hard. She tried but she couldn't stop. "You asked for it!" He pulled her a bit away. Locke was holding her shoulders firmly. He watched her laughed and almost visible mimicked her head's movements. When Celes looked up a bit, he leaned down and kissed her deeply. This action calmed Celes down. The kiss was not broken.

**Meantime**

Terra walked around the castle looking for a room where was Gau when she saw Sabin.

"Sabin!" She ran next to him.

"Terra. Hey. What are you doing here?" He smiled.

"Looking for Gau."

"He's in there, but you better not go there." He took her hand.

"Why not?" She looked a bit confused.

"Edgar left. And Relm wants to be with _only_ Gau there." He smiled. "Better not to disturb her." Terra nodded. "Come, let me treat you with ice cream. Hope you like them."

"Yes I do, but…" She looked at Sabin.

"But what?" He looked down at her.

"Do you have ice cream?" She asked. Sabin laughed a bit.

"If we didn't then Edgar wouldn't be Edgar himself. He adores it." Terra giggled. "So coming?" Sabin asked.

"Sure." Terra nodded. Still holding her hand Sabin led Terra deeper into the castle.

'Oh man! I will never find Terra now.' Mist thought to himself. 'I could return to Locke, but if he is with Celes that means I would be in a deep shit out there. Maybe Relm would not mind me. Then again, that boy seems to be important to her. Man, what do I do? Where is everyone?' Mist fled in a castle when he heard laughter. He stopped and saw Sabin and Terra eating ice cream and laughing. "Hey guys! Can I join?" Mist asked not sure, if he made a good decision.

"Sure!" Sabin smiled. "Want some ice cream?" He asked. Mist looked at Terra who smiled nodding.

"You bet I do!" Mist ran and jumped up onto the table. It shacked a bit, but nothing was spilled. Sabin took a plate and put some ice cream in it.

"Here you go." He smiled.

"Oh thanks!" Mist said eating ice cream.

**_A/N_**: **Kit Thespian - **Yes only fate and me know what will happen to them. Muhahahaha! (cough cough) Anyway thank you for reading! P.S. Thanks for reviewing.

**Richard Lioncourt** – Thanks for review! And **see** I **am** updating! Thanks for liking the last chappy, hope you like this one too. XD

**Asga **– Thanks for reviewing my every chapter. (hugs) And thanks for liking the story. You're the best!

**You will never believe what I have found! An EdgarxTerra Fanlisting! Link is put on my profile.**_ Well I hope you liked the chapter and another will come soon! C ya!_


	15. Tell Me Why

Never owned it

_**A/N: To people I love:**_

**_zoro_** – Yeah, they are the best. That's why this story is about them:3 Thanks for review!

**_asga_** – Is she and esper or not you will find out later. Well it's not my fanlisting. But thanks for joining :) webmistress will be happy. And thanks for reviewing!

**_Richard Lioncourt_ – **OH NO! NOT THE PUPPY FACE! Man! I feel so helpless! Ahhhh! How did ya know that was my weak spot? And yeah, I knew you will like that chapter ;p You are so predictable ;P. Let's say it was for you. Anyway, here's another chappy! And THANK YOU people for reviews. You're the **_BEST_**!

**Chapter 15**

**Tell Me Why**

Relm was sitting in a room at the table near the sleeping Gau. Doctor had calmed her saying that Gau will be alright. Sabin wanted to stay with Gau, but Relm pushed him away passed the door. She wanted to make sure he would be alright. She wanted to help, to make his pain gone… However, she was helpless.

Gau tossed and turned in pain. He moaned and groaned. Relm just sat there stroking his head gently wishing she could do more. Wishing she could take away his pain.

**Flashback**

"Doctor, please!" Relm begged him. "Make his suffering stop! Heal him!"

"I can't do that, Relm. It's miracle he's alive." Doctor said. "I doubt he will live."

"What? You're a doctor! Do something!" Relm shouted.

"Calm down, child." Sabin was holding her. Doctor let out a long and heavy sight.

"There is nothing I can do… There is nothing anyone can do. If he is not strong enough to go through all this…" He looked at Relm. "He'll die…"

"No!" Relm shouted. "I won't let that happen!" She was beyond tears. "No!" She tried to get away from Sabin's grip. Doctor sighed and left. "No…" Relm cried. Sabin hugged her. "Leave." She ordered.

"You better go and get some rest, I…"

"I said LEAVE!" Relm shouted and pushed him away out the door. She closed the door and sat on the ground burying her face in her hands and starting to cry.

**End of flashback**

Gau cried in pain holding his chest. Relm just looked at him tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I wish… I wish I could do something… anything… to make his pain go away." She said to herself.

Gau was tossing in the bed. Suddenly a light surrounded him and he was lifted into the air. A green light surrounded him as he called a name. Unfortunately, Relm couldn't make out what he was saying. She heard only moans and groans. She was scared. She wanted to help so much, but didn't know how. She gathered all her courage and will power. Suddenly she froze. Gau held out a hand as if he was asking for help. Relm didn't know what to do, but instantly took it.

The moment she touched his hand, the light disappeared and Gau fell on the bed. He was barely breathing, but his grip on her hand was strong. Relm touched his head with her free hand. Gau instantly grabbed her hand and sat up. His eyes were golden, filled with anger. He looked at the girl still holding her hands.

Relm was shocked. Gau just shot up the moment she touched him. 'What's happening here?' She thought. 'He looks scary! Why is he looking at me like that?' She thought as Gau looked up and down her body smirking.

"Little doll I have here." He said in a low cold voice. That moment Relm understood that it wasn't Gau talking.

"Hand offa me!" She shouted trying to get away. But in vain. He was too strong.

"I thought you wanted to help me." He smirked.

"I want to help Gau! Not you!" Gau smirked.

"My dearest, I am Gau." He said calmly and pulled her on his lap.

'Please dragon, defend me and this time.' She begged in her mind.

"Don't tell me you are afraid of me." He smirked cupping her face.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted pulling away. This action just made them fall down on the ground. Gau landed on top of Relm.

"This is comfortable." He smirked. But before Relm had a chance to answer he shouted in pain. Relm looked at Gau fear and terror in her eyes.

Gau grabbed his head and after few seconds, he fell on Relm unconscious. Relm laid there holding Gau. Both her hands were wrapped around his waist. 'Now what do I do?' She thought to herself. 'Well I can always wait for uncle Sabin, Edgar or Locke to come here. Alternatively, Aunt Celes or Terra will come here. They will help me.' She thought and sighed turning her head so that Gau's hair won't bother her nose.

This action made Gau's head sink into her shoulder more. His cheek touched the mark that was on Relm shoulder. The mark began to glow and Gau opened his eyes. He was still not moving nor breathing faster. He just laid there trying to understand why he was still alive.

Relm, unknowingly, started to stroke his back. "I wish I could do more…" She whispered. "I wish I could make your pain go away…" She whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. "But there I lay… just holding you… I am so helpless." He brought her face close to his shoulder. "I wish I was stronger." She whispered sobbing.

Gau was listening to every word she said. As son as she tighten her hug and brought her face closer to his shoulder, Gau blushed. He put his hands on the ground and lifted himself up.

"What are you whining about?" He asked trying to look serious. A slight blush still on his face.

"Gau?" She asked. He just looked at her demanding an explanation. "Gau!" Relm shouted wrapping her arms around his neck burying his face into her chest. "I can't believe you're ok!" She shouted pulling his face up. "You're ok, right?" She looked at him smiling, few tears running down her cheeks.**(A/N: When I did this to my friend he want to be my boyfriend… Don't ask…)**

Gau was confused and blushed as soon as his face touched her chest. 'What's with her anyway?' He thought and wanted to protest, but he found himself looking at her. 'Why is she crying?' He asked himself. "What's wrong with you woman? I am fine." Gau asked pulling them both up. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used another as support. In no time they were standing. Gau was still holding her.

"I'm just glad you're ok." She said brushing away her tears with one hand. Her other hand was still on his shoulder.

"Why? I am a bad guy, remember?" He glared at her. Relm just smiled. Her smile confused Gau. "What's wrong with you?"

"You need to get some rest." She smiled and pushed him into the bed. "I'll go get some water." She smiled and ran out of the room.

Gau laid down and looked up the ceiling. 'What's with her? I tried to rape her back there and instead of hating me, she helps me?' He closed his eyes. 'That mark sure is powerful.'

Relm walked into the room and saw sleeping Gau. "Gau, are you sleeping?" She asked quietly. He was faking it, but didn't move. Relm sighed. "He must be tired. Who wouldn't… I'm just glad he's ok. I don't care that mark brings me these feelings." She put the water on the table. 'I'm happy to feel this way.' She thought to herself. Relm sat down at the table, put her head on her hands and closed her eyes.

Gau head every word she said and was wondering, why she was acting like this. He wanted to ask, but decided to wait. Soon it became quiet. All he could hear just slow breathing. After few minutes Gau opened his eyes. He turned his head and saw sleeping Relm. 'Why are you doing this?' He asked in the back of his mind.

Edgar was walking from the meeting. 'Those stupid midheads… If I haven't enough trouble with Kefka alone, now I have to deal some stupid other little towns!' He was beyond his anger. Soon he heard someone laughing. 'Sabin has a date?' He thought to himself and decided to peek. What he saw surprised him. Sabin and Terra were laughing at Mist. He was showing some tricks.

As Edgar looked at Mist actions, he could not help but laugh himself.

"Edgar!" He heard Sabin call. "Wanna ice cream?"

"You bet!" Edgar said walking up to them. He smiled at Terra who smiled back at him. "Steeling my girl brother?" He asked playfully.

"No." Sabin smirked. "Just taking advance of the situation."

"How far did you go?" Edgar asked taking a bit of his ice cream.

"All the way." Sabin grinned. Terra, Mist and Edgar spit ice cream away.

"What!" Edgar shouted standing up. Sabin started to laugh.

"Just kidding brother!" He said between his laughs. Edgar sat back down.

"I hope…" Edgar said taking another bite of his ice cream. Though, in true he hated the fact that he was cheated that easily. 'I'll make sure he'll suffer…' Edgar thought to himself.

"There you are!" They heard Locke say. Everyone turned to see Locke resting his hand on Celes shoulders.

"And what were you two doing?" Edgar asked. Sabin smiled at them, however, inside he was a bit jealous.

"Don't ask." Celes said brushing Locke's hand away and walking over to Terra. She sat next to her new friend. "How's Relm?" Celes asked, Terra shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Sabin never let me in." Terra explained. Everyone looked at Sabin.

"Relm pushed me away out of the room. She wanted to be with Gau **alone**." He explained defending himself. He didn't want to be beat up by everyone.

Gau was looking into a sleeping girl next to him. 'That's not comfortable.' He thought. 'Princess shouldn't sleep in a chair.' He stood up and carried her into his bed. 'This will be more comfortable.' He thought as he pulled the blanket on her. "Night is coming…" He whispered and sat on the ground leaning into the bed. "Sleep well little princess…" He whispered closing his eyes. "My toy is worried about me, how ironic." He smirked.

_A/N: Well what do you know! It's over for today! Once again thanks for reading AND reviewing! Hope you like this one. Oh and sorry if there was no fluff moments. See ya in the next chappy!_


	16. No where to be found

Never owned it

**Chapter 16**

**No where to be found**

Mist sat on the table telling the story as Locke, Terra, Celes, Edgar and Sabin sat there listening.

"…And so I was sleeping when I heard someone come. I decided to wait and see. The poor thing didn't know what have happened. I rouse up and froze the creature before he knew it." Mist grinned freezing the flower.

"Wasn't _that thing_ Locke?" Sabin asked. Mist nodded.

"Not true!" Locke shouted in a protest. "I had no chance in explaining why I was there. But I _did_ see you!"

"That's true." Sabin nodded.

"How can you know?" Mist asked.

"Because when **I** came there, Locke was looking into direction _you_ were sleeping." He stated. Mist humped.

"Well yeah, he saw me, but was too scared to do anything." He grinned at Locke. Locke sat in his chair frowning.

"I would love to see your face expression when a dragon attacks you out of nowhere." He said looking at Mist. Edgar laughed.

"I bet everyone would be surprised." Celes said.

"It's getting late." Terra whispered to Celes.

"I know." She smiled. "Ok boys. It was fun, thanks, Sabin, for ice cream, unfortunately we need to go." Both girls stood up.

"So soon?" Locke asked standing up. Celes nodded.

"We are sorry." Terra said bowing down. All of them stood up.

"No need to be sorry." Edgar smiled.

"Though I would like you tow could stay." Locke said disappointed. Celes glared at him. "But I guess it can't be help." He added quickly scratching the back of his head. Girls laughed and left.

"Celes, I don't know if I should ask you, but…" She looked at Celes who looked back at her "…but… Don't you think Locke… has a feeling for you?" Celes blushed.

"To tell the truth, I _know_ he has a feeling for me…" Celes said looking at Terra, slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh." Terra breathed out. "And what about you?"

"Donno… Sometimes I just hate him. I mean, he's **always** treasure hunting. Yeah, he cares that's true, but…" She looked down. "I just wish he got a normal job…" She looked at Terra "You know what I mean, right?" Terra nodded.

"I know. It's tough when you have no one to be there for you. I mean, it's like to know they care, but never are around." She said looking down.

"Your parents?" Celes asked.

"Yeah… I was always told they loved me, but I don't know who they are." Celes wrapped her hand around green hair woman's shoulders.

"It's ok Terra. You have us now. We will be your family." Terra gave a weak smile.

"Thank you Celes." She said at last.

"Hey, why don't you sleep with me tonight?" She offered. "Just like sisters." Celes smiled. Terra smiled back.

"Ok." Both girls went into Celes room.

**Back with boys**

"I think I'll go too." Edgar said standing up.

"Where's the fire?" Locke asked grinning. "Have plans for tonight?"

"Maybe." Edgar said mockingly.

"Edgar, wait." Locke stood up.

"What is it thief?" Edgar asked rolling his eyes.

"I think that Terra is something special, and I am not talking about your feelings to her." He was serious now.

"More specific if that's possible." Edgar said looking at him.

"I think she's an esper." Locke said. Edgar said nothing. He just left the room. Locke sighed.

"You think or you know?" Sabin asked.

"I know…" Locke said sitting back. Sabin nodded.

"I am always right." Mist said.

"I know, little one, I know." Locke sighed.

"I think I'll go too Locke." Sabin stood up. Locke stood up also.

"Let's go Mist." Locke said and Mist jumped into his hands. "You know," Locke said walking out the door. "I have a feeling tomorrow will be an interesting day."

"I know what you mean." Sabin nodded. "We need to be ready. Kefka may attack any moment." Both men looked at each other.

"What about Gau?" Locke asked.

"I hope he'll be on our side." Sabin said.

"You know what guys… Relm is quiet attacked to him. Why? Wasn't he the one that kidnapped her?" Mist asked worried.

"True, but she likes him." Locke smiled.

"Why!" Mist almost shouted.

"We think it's because of a mark she has on a shoulder." Sabin said. "Well goodnight. We'll talk about it later." Sabin said and the all went into their rooms.

Locke plopped onto his bed.

"Hey! Watch it!" Mist complained.

"Shut up lizard. I need to get some sleep." He said turning his back to Mist.

"Watch it, land worm. I may bite!" Mist warned him.

"Yeah, whatever." Locke said drifting away.

"Aren't you going to take off your clothes?" Mist wondered.

"No. Now shut up." Locke said and put a pillow on his head. Mist just looked at him in disgust.

Edgar was walking into his room when he thought about Terra. 'I may check on her.' He thought and smirked to himself. He went down the hall and knocked onto Terra's door. No one answered. Edgar figured she might be sleeping, so he opened the door and walked into the dark room. To his surprise, he didn't find Terra in the room. 'What the… Where is she?' He thought getting worried. First thing that came into his mind that Terra was kidnapped.

Edgar wasted no minute thinking. He ran back and stormed into his brother's room. "Sabin!" He yelled slamming door open. Sabin jumped out of bed semi naked.

"What is it? Are we under attack?" Sabin asked getting dressed.

"No. Worse!" Edgar shouted. Sabin stared at him.

"What can be worse?" He asked.

"Terra's gone!" Edgar shouted. Sabin fell down anime stile.

"Maybe, she's taking a walk or something." Sabin said standing up.

"She's no where to be found!" Edgar said grabbing his brother and dragging him together. "Locke!" Edgar shouted as he ran into his room.

"Leave me alone!" Locke shouted.

"Get up! Terra's gone!" Edgar shouted. Locke shot up immediately.

"What did you say?" He asked standing up. All three men and Mist ran out to Celes room. They all stormed in and froze the moment their eyes focused on the girls.

"No where to be found, ne?" Sabin asked. Looking at the view in front of him.

"I never said I checked Celes room." Edgar said back. Locke just stood there drooling.

Celes and Terra were semi naked as they were getting for bed. However, they froze the moment they saw men ran into their room.

"I hope you have a good explanation for this." Celes glared at them finally regaining her speaking ability.

"Uh… we…" They tried to explain.

"I feel _de javu_." Locke said to Sabin. Sabin just nodded.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Celes and Terra shouted throwing random things and furniture at men. They ran out of there as if they were on fire. As the guys ran out of the room Celes closed the door saying. "And stay out!"

Boys sat on the ground leaning into the wall.

"No where to be found, brother?" Sabin asked glaring at his brother.

"Well, I never thought…"

"Well you should've!" Locke shouted glaring. Mist just laughed at them.

"What are you laughing at?" Edgar barked at Mist.

"Because of your stupidity." Mist grinned. Edgar stood up.

"What did you say?" Now Locke and Sabin stood up.

"He is right brother. If it's not for you…" They glared at Edgar. "…We wouldn't be bruised!" As they said that, Locke and Sabin chased Edgar all around the castle.

_A/N: Ok, the end for now :)_

**Iris Mist** – Hehe, well, I am a bit forced to update it everyday. Don't worry about Gau, it had to be that way. Just don't judge until it's not the end of a show. :D Thanks for review!

**Jade-snake** – Well, yeah, first chapters were, uh… I kinda forced myself those out. But later on, I just got more ideas. Man, I'll never write two stories at once next time T.T Thanks for review!

**Richard Lioncourt **– I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Thanks for review!

**Asga **– updating! I hope you liked this chapter. :) Thanks for review!


	17. A child I never was

Never owned it

**Warning: Please DO NOT eat or drink reading this. Some parts are funny. I don't want any of you dead.**

**Chapter 17**

**A child I never was**

Sun was high above in the sky and lighted all the rooms in the Figaro castle. It was another beautiful morning. A new day was preparing new adventures to our heroes.

Gau slowly opened his eyes. He felt some weight on his chest, but paid no attention. He thought it was because he was sleeping on the ground. To his surprise, Gau wasn't sleeping on the ground. He felt comfortable. Gau tried to sit up, but fell back into the sheets. The weight was stopping him. 'I think I should get more sleep.' He thought and turned his head to the left. Gau almost jumped out of bed as his face came in a contact with Relm's face. 'What a?' He thought trying to pull away 'How did this happen? How did I get here?' He questioned himself. Gau lifted himself and saw that the weight on his chest was Relm's arm.

With one hand Relm was hugging Gau and another was put as small wall in the middle of him and Relm. Her face was turned into Gau, almost on his shoulder. Though the blanket was covering only princess.

'No one could ever do this. I mean, those people… they would've kill me, if they saw us laying like that.' He tried to pull away once more. However, Relm's grip was tight, though she was only sleeping. And if Gau pulled an inch away, he would land on the ground. Gau looked at the princess and sighed. 'If you wish.' He thought and turned on his one side. Now he was facing Relm.

Few bangs were covering her eyes, so Gau decided to brush them away. As soon as he did so, Relm nuzzled her face into his neck. 'Whoa!' Gau pulled back a bit, a slight blush on his cheeks. 'I am not your teddy bear.' He thought. Soon enough he found himself staring at sleeping princess. 'A little toy.' He smiled to himself as he rested his hand on her waist.

Edgar yawned as he sat up. "Ow…" He winced a bit. "Stupid wall. Who put it there anyway?" He said in a whisper.

**Flashback**

"Get back here, Edgar!" Locke shouted.

"Never!" Edgar shouted back running as fast as he could.

"Get back here, brother and we promise we won't hurt you much!" Sabin shouted catching up.

"Thanks, but no thanks!" Edgar shouted and looked at his brother. "Not this time Sabin! Mwhahahaha…"

"Edgar! Loo…"

**CRASH! **Edgar ran into the wall.

"Brother?" Sabin asked as he and Locke stopped. Edgar was not responding.

"You think he's alive?" Locke asked as he leaned down and lifted Edgar by a shoulder.

"Yeah." Sabin said helping. "Let's carry him into his room."

"Yeah. He got what he deserves." Locke added. Sabin nodded. They put Edgar on the bed and were about to leave when Locke noticed something. "Hey Sabin."

"What is it?" Sabin asked turning to Locke.

"Why don't we have fun tomorrow morning?" Locke showed a vase.

"You are evil Locke." Sabin said, Locke grinned. Sabin grinned back. "Well, we can have a little fun. Let's hope we won't be under attack tomorrow."

**End of the flashback**

"Man, they could've beaten me up." Edgar stood and started to walk. As he was walking, as he made a terrible sound and his left leg was heavy. Edgar looked down. "LOCKE, SABIN! You bastards!" He shouted.

"So where is Edgar?" Celes asked.

"Probably sleeping." Sabin said.

"Or not." Locke added they both started to giggle.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked a bit worried.

"Don't worry, Terra, he's fine." Sabin smiled to her.

'Or not so fine.' Locke and Sabin thought trying hard not to laugh. Soon they heard footsteps and very loud once.

"What's that?" Mist asked.

"Probably Edgar." Locke said taking a sip of water. Suddenly doors opened with a bang and Edgar walked into the room.

"Sabin! Locke!" He shouted at the men. Locke spit the water out of his mouth. "I demand an explanation!" He pointed to his foot as Sabin and Locke started to laugh. On Edgar's left leg was metal vase. It was a bit heavy and had a sentence written on it, saying "My dearest one." Celes and Terra tried they hard not to laugh, however soon they joined the boys. Mist was rolling on the table out of laughed.

"Nice shoe, Edgar." Locke complimented. "Where's another one?" He asked between his laughs. Edgar was red out of anger and embarrassment.

"This is what you get for freaking us out." Sabin added. Celes and Terra were standing a bit away from the table, holding into one another for support. They tried to calm each other down. However, unsuccessfully.

"Take this offa me!" He demanded.

"Sure… After we stop laughing…" Sabin said and knelled down for support. Locke already was on his hands and knees laughing.

In the other end of the castle, where Relm and Gau were peacefully sleeping, a man and a woman were standing.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" She asked.

"I would like to believe we did." A man nodded. "He doesn't seem to mind it." He smirked.

"I don't understand this." She looked back at the children. "Why did you save him? Why are they together?"

"Because… it's their destiny." A man looked out the window. "She is a princess of Doma and he is a prince of Vector..."

"Isn't Kefka_ just_ Lord?" Woman asked in confusion.

"Yes he is. However, Gau's mother was a princess... Kefka never knew that. It was a secret Mina never wanted to tell him." He looked into the distance.

"You loved her didn't you?" Woman asked feeling sorry for him.

"Yes I did. But it was her destiny to be with Kefka… And now," He looked at Gau "It is his destiny to be with this little princess." He looked at a black haired woman next to him "We must do everything to defend them. Even if that means to become their guardians. Kefka must not destroy them." Woman nodded.

"I understand. And they should never find out about us either." The man nodded and they disappeared.

**Vector**

"Welcome back, Lord Kefka." Soldier bowled down.

"Who says I need your welcome. Gather your men!" He ordered and left.

Kefka walked into his room and slammed the door. "Cursed Figaro people!" He shouted "That thief, sorceress and that king with his brother! They have Terra now!" He slammed his fist into the wall. "Good thing Gau will not live." He turned around "And even he did survived it… I'll make sure to make him suffer." Kefka's eyes were red. "I'll make him kill the princess of Doma with his bare hands." Kefka laughed evilly. "You'll pay Edgar! You and your little worthless friends." He exited the room and went into the yard where an army was waiting for him. "Men! After three days, we will attack Figaro! Get ready!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Everyone shouted as one. Kefka smirked and walked away.

"You all will pay." He said under his breath.

**Back at Figaro castle**

Relm woke up, but her eyes were still closed. She felt warmth and pulled herself closer. As she did so, she felt and arm wrap tighter around her waist. Relm smiled to herself. 'It's so good to be with you, daddy.' Relm thought.

Yes, Relm used to sleep with her father every time she had a nightmare. Cyan's grip was always tight and gentle. He always cared for his daughter. Relm was once again drifting into her sleep.

As soon as Relm pulled herself closer to Gau, he tightened his grip. At the same moment, Gau woke up. Was sleeping alone and wasn't used to sleep with anyone especially girls. He felt her breath on his neck. 'Why must you be so close? Aren't you happy sleeping with me already?' He thought a bit annoyed. Gau didn't understand why Relm was acting like that. Cuteness was the least thing he liked. Gau was already uncomfortable (or he thought so) with a fact that he was hugging her and now this. 'Why can't she enjoy just my hand on her waist?' he thought.

"I love you…" He heard her say.

"What!" He instantly asked almost jumping out of bed. **This** was the least he wanted to hear.

"…daddy…" Relm finished in a whisper.

'Daddy?' He thought letting go of the girl. Unfortunately, she came closer and hugged him, wrapping her both hands around him. 'She means Cyan? But I killed him. And she knows that. Why is she still calling him?' Gau thought.

"…Daddy…" Relm whispered once more. Gau didn't know what to do.

"Uh… yeah…um… I… uh… love you too… pumpkin…" Stroking her head gently, Gau whispered back. 'Why am I doing this?' he blushed. After few minutes Relm's grip loosened and she fell asleep. Gau pushed her gently away and got up. He walked to a window and looked out the distance. 'She calls her father in her dreams.' He thought to himself. 'I used to do that… I called mom… but Kefka killed her…' A yellow light started to appear around Gau as his anger rouse. 'She was his wife, damn it! But most importantly…' "She was MY mother!" Gau shouted and slammed his fist into the table. The table crashed into peaces.

"What's happening?" Relm asked sitting up. She saw everything in blur so she rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing." Gau said in a calm voice standing up. "Go to sleep."

"Gau?" She said looking at him. "Are you alright?" She jumped out of bed and ran into him. She tripped over one table piece and fell down. Luckily, Gau caught her in time.

"Watch out, princess." He said still holding her.

"S-sorry." Relm said and stood up straight. Gau let her go.

"Princess shouldn't be so clumsy." He added with a smirk.

"Clumsy?" Relm asked looking up at him. Suddenly an image of Edgar appeared in her mind.

**Flashback**

Relm ran away from Edgar and landed in a fountain.

"Serves you right." He laughed.

"Not funny!" Relm shouted, her hair sticking all over her face.

"But it is. You're so clumsy." Edgar said and walked away laughing.

**End of the flashback**

"I am **not** clumsy!" She shouted right into his face. Gau stared at her for a moment. Suddenly he felt something strange inside. A feeling, no the urge. Gau smirked.

"Oh yes you are." He said and laughed a bit.

"I am not!" Relm shouted and wanted to hit him, but Gau ran away.

"Too slow!" He shouted and grimaced.

"Get back here!" Relm shouted trying to catch him. Gau ran out of the room and they both were running down the hall. "Just wait till I get you!"

"You're too slow!" Gau laughed and ran a bit faster.

"I am not!" She shouted and started to run faster.

Gau was laughing and could run faster as he was running now. For a first time he felt so light. He didn't understand this feeling, however, he felt that exactly this was the feeling he was missing.

As they both ran deeper into the castle they heard someone talking. But it was too late to stop.

"Thank you _for no help_!" Edgar glared at his friends. They were apologizing.

"Common Edgar, we didn't mean it." Sabin said.

"Yeah, one shoe King. We didn't." Locke said. Edgar glared at him.

"Shut up thief."

"That's treasure hunter!" Locke corrected him. "And I am sorry. It was my idea." He explained for the 10th time.

"You said that before." Edgar humped.

"I hear something." Mist said and everyone stopped and started to listen.

"Get back here!" They heard Relm shout.

"In your dreams!" They heard Gau laugh. And soon they saw Gau running. He had a huge grin on his face. "You're too slow and too clumsy! Don't fall!" He laughed.

"What's going on?" Edgar asked.

"I think I know." Celes and Terra smiled.

"Huh?" Locke, Sabin and Edgar looked at the girls. Just at that moment, Gau looked what's in front of him and almost slammed into Celes.

"Whoa!" He shouted and ran behind her. They all turned to the Gau, who was hiding behind Celes. "Just don't tell." He whispered.

"Gau!" They turned to see Relm running into them.

"Whoa!" Terra caught her.

"I am not clumsy!" Relm shouted. Everyone stared at her.

"Oh? Then why are you holding into Terra? Afraid to fall down?" Gau teased her. Everyone stared at Gau.

"You bastard!" Relm shouted trying to get out of Terra's arms. "Just wait till I get you!"

"That it will never happen. And if it will, you will be **old** and **wrinkled**!" He stuck out his tongue, what made everyone gasp in shock, and surprise and ran away. Relm ran after him.

"Just wait till I get you!" Relm shouted as she chased Gau.

"What was that all about?" Locke asked.

"They both seem like normal kids." Sabin said.

"Yeah…" Terra and Celes said in union. Everyone stared in the direction kids ran away.

_A/N: I am SUPER sorry for updating only today! You had to wait for ENTIRE day to get this chappy. I admit… I was a lazy ass yesterday. Thanks for reviews and I use the ideas I got (smirk). Thanks for giving them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	18. Father

Never owned it

**Chapter 18**

**Father**

"Was that Relm chasing Gau?" Locke asked finally cutting the silence. Everyone was still looking at the direction kids ran away.

"Yes it was…" Edgar said slowly. Celes and Terra looked at each other and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Sabin asked looking at the girls.

"Gau never acted like that before. He seems like a normal teenage boy now." Terra smiled.

"And Relm looks like a normal teenage girl now." Celes smiled. Men looked confused. "I think that's a start of a beautiful friendship." She added. Terra nodded.

"I think so too." Terra smiled at Celes, Celes smiled back.

"Come back here!" They heard once again.

"Make me!" They saw Gau running into them. He was making face to Relm so he did not look where he was running. In time, Sabin caught Gau, but they both went flying on the ground. Relm stopped above them.

"Hold him still Sabin." She said catching her breath. Sabin stood up still holding Gau.

"Let me go!" Gau ordered. His legs were barely touching the ground.

"Not now." Sabin said. Relm grinned and was about to hit, when Sabin turned away and she hit him instead of Gau. "Not now Relm." Sabin said.

"Now, what's with a running?" Edgar asked both of them.

"He said I was **_clumsy_**!" Relm explained. Locke chuckled.

"But that's not the reason to chase him down." Celes smiled.

"Oh yes it is." Relm folded her arms on her chest.

"But you **_are_** clumsy!" Gau smirked.

"Look, Gau. Just apologize her. You know I won't be able to protect you for long." Sabin looked down at the boy in his arms.

"I don't need your help!" Gau shouted and tried to get out. Sabin let him go. The moment Sabin let him go Relm hit Gau on his head. "Ow!" Gau shouted.

"Serves you right." Relm laughed a bit.

"You little…" Gau started to say, but Relm was already running away. She stopped almost at the end of the hall.

"Neeeee!" She stuck out her tongue.

"You!" Gau shouted and ran after her. Relm screamed a bit and started to run faster.

"Just great! We have Kefka planning the destruction of Figaro and two teens running down the hall." Edgar growled. "Things cannot get worse."

"King Edgar! We have problems! Figaro is under attack!" A soldier said.

"Just great!" Edgar sighed as they all ran after the soldier. The monitor was showing demons attacking Figaro castle. "Are you ready?" Edgar asked looking at his friends. They all nodded and the six of them ran in the battlefield.

At that moment, Relm was running into the garden. She was going out of breath.

"You are getting tired, little princess!" Gau shouted smirking. He was a hand away from Relm and caught her. "What did you say back…?" His words were cut as they both felt earthquake. Gau pulled Relm into his chest as he tried to secure her from the falling items. He used magic to create a shield that would protect them both.

"What's happening?" Relm asked clenching into his chest.

"Stay calm." He said trying to sense Kefka's presents. Gau felt relieved, as he could not sense Kefka. 'Looks like father sent just a reminder. Edgar and the others should take care of everything in no time.' He smirked to himself. Unfortunately, one of those demons attacked Gau and Relm.

"Gau!" Relm shouted as she saw a demon flying their way. Gau looked through the corner of his eye and tightened his grip on the girl. They both leaned down as demon fled over their heads. Before demon could turn and attack them once again, Gau stood up and within a blue light flash, demon was dead.

"Let's go to the castle." Gau said to Relm. She just nodded in return. Relm was holding into Gau's arm as they walked into the castle.

**Meantime**

"These creatures are UGLY!" Mist shouted killing one.

"I agree." Locke said landing next to Mist. Terra was observing from afar. Suddenly she saw a demon running into her.

"Terra!" Sabin shouted. Everyone looked the way Terra was standing.

"No!" Edgar shouted and started to run. Terra was scared and she did not know what to do. Edgar knew he would be late. "Terra, get down!" He shouted taking his autocrossbow. It was too late. Demon prepared to attack.

"No!" Terra shouted and red light destroyed the demon. However, no one got a second to spare to look at anything, because they were under attack. The same red light destroyed the rest demons. Surprisingly, none of demons attacks could stop the red light. As dust clouds vanished, they saw Relm and Gau standing next to Terra. Relm had a Runic - Celes' sword, that could absorb magic and Gau was killing demons, or so they all thought.

"Terra! Are you alright?" Edgar ran next to her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled. Edgar hugged her.

"I'm sorry for being late." He whispered pulling her close.

"It's ok…" She whispered back wrapping her arms around his waist. "I was so scared…" She closed her eyes.

"Let's go." Sabin said and everyone nodded. They all left, leaving Edgar and Terra alone.

For a long time they stood there. No one said anything. They were enjoying the comfort and warmth. Safire and golden hair mixed into one mass as the wind blew. Terra was tightening her grip on Edgar. She was scared, scared of what she did.

Edgar stroked her back gently. He did not know, why Terra was acting like that, however, he tightened his grip also. Edgar rested his head on Terra's shoulder.

"Don't worry… I will not let anything bad happen to you. I promise." Edgar whispered.

"Edgar…" Terra began. "You need to know something…"

"What do you mean?" Locke asked sitting on the chair in the library.

"That it was Terra who killed first demon." Gau said. "I just used fire magic, so no one would doubt that I was the one to kill them all."

"Your sword, Celes." Relm handed her sword. Celes took the sword smiling.

"So it is true." Sabin said looking at Gau.

"Yes, Terra is an esper." Gau looked at Sabin. "That's why she is… was so precious to Kefka."

"I told you." Mist said jumping on Locke's knees. Celes laughed.

"What's so funny?" Locke asked confused.

"At first you hated each other and now…" Celes smiled. Locke and Mist looked at each other.

"Well…" Locke put a hand on Mist's back. "He is kinda cute."

"Same here." Mist said looking at Celes.

"Cute!" Relm shouted grabbing Mist and hugging him tightly.

"Can't… breath!" Mist shouted turning blue. Everyone laughed.

"You need to explain it to Terra." Sabin said to Gau.

"Why me?" Gau asked. "She is not going to believe me."

"She will." Locke said, "She saw how you grow up. She will understand."

"I hope you are right." Gau nodded.

"I will go with you." Relm offered. Everyone looked at her surprised. She blushed a bit. "I mean, she won't hurt Gau if I was there." Celes and Sabin smiled.

"So say you have a thing for him." Locke grinned. Relm blushed madly.

"I do not!" She said defending herself.

"Mist, get Locke!" Celes ordered. Mist jumped down turning into a lion size dragon and started to chase Locke.

"Why are you obeying her!" Locke shouted running as fast as he could.

"Cause I like her!" Mist shouted running after Locke. Everyone laughed. Locke opened the door and ran away. Mist ran after him grinning.

Few moments later Edgar and Terra walked into the library. Edgar's hand was resting on her shoulder. Everyone looked at them. Gau let out a deep sigh.

"Why Mist is chasing Gau?" Edgar asked confused.

"For not keeping is mouth shut!" Relm said still blushing. Edgar laughed a bit.

"Terra we need to talk." Gau said walking over her.

"About what?" Terra asked confused.

"It's very important, Terra." Relm walked over her. Taking her hand, she started to lead her out of the library. Edgar took his hand away. He looked confused a bit, but everyone nodded and Edgar knew he soon would find out what was happening.

Relm guided Terra to her room, Gau walking behind them. They walked into Relm's room and Gau closed the door. Relm pulled a chair for Terra.

"To make everything clear, we are not going to talk about birds and bees, are we?" Terra asked looking at kids.

"No." Gau said walking over to Relm and sitting next to her on the bed. They both were blushing. Terra was confused, though she smiled when she saw both kids blush.

"Then what is it?" She asked.

"Terra… You know my father treasured you right?" Terra nodded. "And you have no idea why, right?"

"Well… Now I do…" Gau and Relm looked at her. "…Because of my power."

"No. Because of your powers." He said in a cold voice.

"I don't understand." Terra looked confused.

"Terra…" Relm began. "You're…" Terra looked at Relm.

"You are an esper, Terra." Gau finished. "Well you are half esper, half human." He explained. Terra was silent just looking at them, absorbing the information.

"Terra…" Relm said in a soft voice "Are you alright?" She looked at Gau who looked back at her.

"So it's true…" Terra said finally. Gau nodded. "Then that man didn't lie?"

"Terra, that man was your father." Gau said lowering his head. Terra stared in shock. Relm looked at Gau gasping.

"F…father?"


	19. Join us

Never owned it

**Chapter 19**

**Join us**

"Terra, that man was your father." Gau said lowering his head. Terra stared in shock. Relm looked at Gau gasping.

"F…father?" Terra said slowly.

"I'm sorry Terra…" Gau looked down.

**Flashback**

"Terra, how are you feeling today?" A man asked.

"Oh, I am fine; however, it's me who should ask you this. You live in a cage." She smiled. A man smiled back to her.

"I am fine. I'm just glad you are ok." He smiled looking at the girl.

"Thank you for your worry, but you should think about yourself." Terra smiled a bit confused.

**End of flashback**

"He was always worried about me… And soon I started to call him 'daddy'…" Terra said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Terra…" Relm wanted to comfort her, but Gau stopped her.

"Terra, I know it will be painful, but you must learn to use your powers. Right now, you need to think it all over… To be alone…" He said standing up. Terra just nodded. "Come Relm, we have job to do." Relm nodded and walked out of the room gripping into Gau's arm.

Terra sat there remembering everything.

Relm and Gau walked to the library. Gau opened the door, but neither went in.

"Edgar, Terra is in Relm's room, you better go there." Edgar nodded and without another word ran into Relm's room.

"What've happened?" Locke asked.

"She needs time to think all over." Gau said standing at the doorway. Celes walked over to them.

"I am going to take a bath. I see you later guys." Everyone nodded and Celes walked away.

"Celes wait!" Mist shouted. "I want to take a bath also!" He ran after her.

"I would like to take a bath with her also." Locke said as a matter-of-fact.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Sabin sighed.

"What?" Locke asked. Sabin just shook his head.

"Uncle Locke…" Relm began in a nice voice and everyone looked at her. "Could I sleep with you tonight?"

"Why me?" Locke asked confused.

"Well, since Edgar and Terra are in my room…"

"No way! Mist is already sleeping with me!" Locke folded his arms on his chest. Relm looked down.

"You can sleep with me." Sabin smiled.

"I can?" Relm asked her eyes brightening up. Sabin nodded. Gau sighed.

"Well it was fun; however, I need to rest." Gau said walking away. Suddenly two arms stopped him and pulled him into the library. "Relm." He looked at the girl.

"Does this mean you are joining us?" She smiled he blushed.

"I suppose…"

"Yay!" Relm shouted hugging him.

"What are you doing?" He asked trying to push her away. His face was bright red. Locke and Sabin laughed.

"That's our Relm." Locke winked at Gau.

"You cursed yourself when you kidnapped her." Sabin joked. Finally pushing her away Gau walked out the door without a word.

"What's with him?" Relm asked looking a way Gau left. Locke and Sabin shrugged. "I better go apologize." She ran after him

"Relm…"

"Locke!" Sabin stopped him.

"But…"

"No, they need to talk it over." Sabin said. "He may feels guilt." Locke nodded. "Let's go. I have a weapon for you." Sabin said.

"I have my own weapons." Locke said.

"I doubt they are that good." Sabin smirked.

"Ok, show me your weapons, prince boy." Locke said standing up.

**Meantime**

Terra was sitting in Relm's room thinking. 'I am Esper? That esper was my father…' She thought. 'Gau said I was half esper… Then my mom was mortal girl…' Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She said brushing tears away.

"It's me Terra." Edgar said walking in and closing door after him.

"Edgar…" Terra walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to sob in his chest.

"It's ok…" He whispered pulling her closer to himself.

"No, it's not." She sobbed. "I'm half esper, Edgar." Edgar closed his eyes.

"Terra, we all knew that…" Terra looked up at him.

"How?" she asked as few tears ran down her face.

"Kefka was treasuring you. We knew you had to be special. And then, Mist sensed you." He explained brushing some tears away.

"Sensed me?" Terra asked confused.

"Mist dragons can sense espers. The moment he saw you he knew who you were."

"You all knew that and…" Just then, Edgar pulled her into his chest hugging tightly.

"I'm sorry Terra. We did not want to tell you this. Now… You just had to know. We would not be able to explain you this. Gau knew you better than any of us." Terra gripped into him.

"Edgar, I… I…"

"It's ok. I am here for you." He whispered into her ear, resting his head on her shoulder. "I will always be there for you."

"Thank you…" Terra whispered back.

**Meantime**

"Gau, wait!" Relm shouted. She was almost hit by door as Gau closed them. "Gau!" She shouted knocking on the door.

"Leave!" The answer came.

"No!" She pushed the door open and was surprised as they opened. Relm fled in the room. She almost fell on the ground, but Gau caught her. He closed the door with his free hand.

"You have to be more careful." He said as he straightened her up. Gau walked over to his bed and sat down looking into the pieces of the table. Relm just looked at him, not knowing what to say nor do.

Gau looked into the pieces for a moment and then he spoke.

"Forgive me." Relm was about to say something when Gau continued. "I know what I did to you was bad, but I couldn't resist. You should not like me, nor trust me. I am bad guy, Relm. Moreover, when the war will be over, I will take over Vector… And…" He looked up at her. "I will become the one I was before we met." His eyes showed no emotion. "Don't get attached to me, little princess. I am Kefka's son, so expect anything."

"L-like you could help your father in the battle field?" She asked slowly, picking her words. He nodded. Relm felt world crush on her. She shook her head. "Then why are you helping us?"

"Who says I am helping? Maybe I am collecting information." He smirked. Tears started to form in Relm's eyes.

"I don't believe this!" Relm shouted. Gau looked surprised. "If you wanted to kill us all, you could've done that before!"

"Maybe I'm just playing with you?" He smirked. Relm walked over to him and slapped him.

"Stop talking nonsense!" She shouted trembling out of fear and anger. Gau touched his cheek.

"Why do you believe in me? I could have raped you back there. You forgot what I did to you? Relm _I _**killed** _your_ **father**!" He said standing up. Relm hit him once more.

"Stop that!" She shouted tears rolling down her cheeks.

"But it's true!"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you saying these things!" She shouted unable to control herself.

"I don't want you have any illusions. I am not a family guy, Relm. You will never be happy with me. I was born to take over the world…" Another slap hit him. Gau's face was burning red, however, he did not move, he did not defend agents her slaps. He closed his eyes. "You are just a toy to me. After this fight I'm leaving and I will forget all about you." Relm lifted her hand to hit him again, but didn't. Tears were blurring her vision. She asked herself 'why'. However, his face showed sadness.

'Is it true?' Relm thought to herself. 'He just toys with me?'

Gau was looking at her. He could read all her emotions. He knew she was confused and angry at the same time. Suddenly Relm's knees gave in and she slumped on the ground. She covered her eyes and started to cry. Gau stood there watching her. He felt a lump in his throat. He knew he was lying. However, he did not want to be attached to her. He might not survive the battle. He wanted her to hate him.

Relm sat on the ground crying. She did not understand why he changed into cruel himself again. She wanted to be friends with him. For the first time she found someone her age. Finally, she found someone she could call a friend, someone that understands her urge to fight. And now, that someone was pushing her away. Like they all did. Suddenly Relm felt all alone.

**Meantime**

"Celes, please wait!" Mist shouted running after the blond girl.

"Yes what is it?" Celes smiled turning to Mist. Mist jumped in her arms.

"I want to take a bath with you!" He shouted happily.

"Ok." Celes smiled.

After few minutes, they were in a hot tub. Celes was relaxing as Mist was swimming around the tub.

"This is great!" He shouted happily and almost drowned. Celes pulled him up.

"Yeah it is. And you need to remember that you are in the water." She smiled.

"Sorry." Mist smiled sheepishly. Celes smiled back. "Am I bugging you?" Mist asked as Celes relaxed again.

"No." She smiled closing her eyes.

"Celes, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Celes smiled her eyes still closed.

"Do you love Locke?" Mist asked. Celes looked at him.

"Why do you ask?" She looked a bit confused.

"Just asking…"

"He didn't ask you to find this out, did he?" Celes gave a suspicious look.

"Uh… no. He is not that smart. I was just interested…" Celes laughed a bit.

"If you want to know the truth… I do like him very much."

"More than a friend?" Mist asked swimming closer.

"Yes… Hey, what is this?" She asked glaring at him.

"N-nothing." Mist said swimming around the tub. No one said a word. Celes relaxed in a tub. Mist did the same at the other end of a tub.

**Back to Sabin**

"Here we are." Sabin said as they entered the treasure room.

"Treasure!" Locke said smirking.

"Just touch any of this and I'll Aura Bolt your ass." Sabin glared. Locke smiled sheepishly.

"You know I was just kidding." Sabin said nothing. He walked over the place where sword was. It was a steal sword with red safire in the middle of the blade. "Here." He said throwing it to Locke.

"Wow, thanks." Locke smiled.

"It's for a fight with Kefka. It works the same as Runic. Only it backfires magic." Sabin smirked. Locke grinned.

"Thanks Sabin." Both men looked at the sword. "Why don't I test it?" Sabin nodded.

"I know just a place." They both grinned at each other and left the room.


	20. My lord

Never owned it

**Chapter 20**

**My lord**

Kefka was laughing like a maniac. Finally, he thought of the perfect plan. He knew everyone's weakness and he knew how and when to use them against his enemies. 'Soon not only Figaro, but also Doma will belong to me.' He thought looking out the window. He watched his men getting ready for a fight.

Kefka walked into laboratory. He looked at few espers. "You will make me the most powerful being on this Earth." He smirked. Espers glared at him. They knew they could do nothing to harm him, so they prayed that somehow Kefka would be killed. Little did they know, that their prayers will be answered.

**Figaro**

Relm ran out of Gau's room tears running down her cheeks as she almost hit Edgar. However, she did not look back, nor stopped, she ran away. She was running like insane as she hit Celes walking out of the bathroom. They both went flying on the ground. Celes wrapped her arms around Relm as they landed on the ground. She wanted to ask what was wrong, however, seeing her face Celes hugged her.

Relm quietly sobbed into blond woman's chest. Water was dripping on her shoulders. She hugged Celes tightly. Celes looked at her for a while and then looked at Mist sitting next to them. Mist shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what happened. Celes wanted to ask, but decided to do that later, when she wanted to talk herself.

"Let's go to your room Relm." Celes said softly. Relm just nodded. Celes pulled them both up. Mist knew Celes will have to carry her into her room so he turned into lion size dragon.

"Let me help you." He said. Celes nodded and sat Relm on him. Relm lay on Mist gripping into him, sobbing.

Soon they reached Relm's room and Celes laid Relm on her bed. Mist jumped on the bed turning into small himself. Celes sat next to her.

"If you want to be alone, I can leave."

"No!" Relm shouted grabbing Celes' arm. "Please don't leave me! Please! Not you too Celes!" Celes stared in shock as she pulled the younger girl in her embrace.

"I am not going to leave you." She said as she felt Relm tighten her grip. Relm sobbed in her chest then quieted a bit and looked at Celes.

"Gau…" She said as more tears started to role down her cheeks. Celes knew this meant something bad. She took a deep breath and looked at Relm waiting for her to continue. "He… killed my father…" Relm chocked out. Celes gasped. Did she really hear what Relm said or was it her imagination playing tricks. "But I knew that from the start." Relm continued. "He almost raped me there in the cave…" She said looking at Celes. Deep down inside anger rose. Celes wanted to go and kill Gau for all those things, but she was snapped back to reality when Relm's hands tightened their grip. "I don't know if spells kept me attached to him, however, I managed to forgive him." Now Celes was scared. How could someone forgive something like that? "I was mad at him… Then… when I saw him lying there, helpless, I wanted to help. His father almost killed him and I felt sorry for Gau. I had you as my family and he had no one…" Celes just listened as tears started to form in her eyes. "After a bit we became friends and I started enjoy his company… and now… He said that I was just a toy to him… He told me to forget him, Celes!" She buried her face in Celes chest.

Celes let out a deep sight. She realized everything. She knew why Gau did it. However, she couldn't explain this to Relm. If she did, something bad might happen. Celes swallowed hard as her heart went to crying girl in her arms. She buried her face in Relm's hair trying to stop her own tears.

Terra and Edgar were standing in Relm's room. Terra tried to calm herself as Edgar stroke her back.

"Terra, you need to accept yourself." He whispered in her ear. Terra nodded. "Let's ask Gau to help you. He will teach you, how to use your powers."

"He will?" Terra asked looking up at him. Edgar nodded smiling. They walked out of Relm's room. "Could Gau be in library?" She asked. Edgar shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, that's Relm. Relm!.." However, the girl ran passed him almost slamming in Edgar. They turned around but she was gone. "I think he is in his room." Edgar said still looking the way Relm disappeared. Terra nodded. They went to Gau's room only to find open door and Gau staring at the broken table. Unknown to him, a single tear was sliding down his cheek.

Gau looked at the crying princess and hated himself for hurting her. But the battle that was coming was too hard. He knew he had little chance of surviving. He knew he might die. And he didn't want her cry over him… Especially when he was the one that took her father away and almost raped her in that cave. He sighed and sat on his bed.

"You better leave. I don't like crybabies." He said not facing her. He slapped himself in his mind for hurting her, but he needed her to hate him. To hate him so much that she wished his death. Only this way he could fight with all his strength and will not be afraid to die.

Relm stood up and ran away not saying anything. Gau watched her run and turned his gaze to the broken table. He let out a deep sigh, hoping she will hate him. Hoping he could forget her. However…

Edgar knocked on the door. Gau snapped from his gaze and looked over at Edgar and Terra.

"Can we come in?" Edgar asked. Gau nodded. "I know it's not time to ask you this, but, I need you to teach Terra to use her magic."

"I will do it." Gau stood up. "If you are ready Terra, we are starting now." He held a determent look. Terra looked at Edgar. Edgar was a bit surprised but nodded and they all left the room.

It was dinnertime as everyone sat at the table. No one said a word. Locke was dreaming how he will destroy Kefka using his new sword. Sabin was asking himself if he did the right thing giving the sword to someone as Locke. Celes and Relm were looking at their food. Edgar was grinning and thinking about Terra's success. Terra was happy she learned something and Gau was looking at his food not touching it. Only Mist was watching everyone.

"Celes…" Relm broke the silence and everyone looked at her. "Teach me some magic. I want to fight in that battle."

"No way!" Edgar shouted standing up. "If you die, Doma will lose its princess."

"No it won't." Relm smiled. "I already made a decision. In case I die Celes will take place in Doma palace."

"What?" Everyone stood up. Celes almost dropped her fork.

"I can't…" Celes whispered, still shocked.

"You have no choice. And if you refuse, I will leave Doma to Sabin. The point is not who is going to rule Doma after my death. The point is, I want to fight against Kefka." Everyone stared at her. "Kefka took away everything I had, my father even my friend!" She looked at Gau as tears started to role down her cheeks.

Gau stared at her. She was not blaming him? She blamed Kefka. He was shocked to hear that. And why did she call him a friend?

"I never had friends that understood me…" She said swallowing the sob. "They always said that I was dreaming about impossible. They always said that I was not a girl, because I wanted to fight." She looked down at her food. Everyone stared at her. Edgar knew how she felt. Cyan told him everything. He explained why Relm was lonely. Everyone looked down.

"I'm sorry…" Gau whispered looking down at his food.

"Ok, if you wish." They all heard Celes say. She smiled at them. Relm shot up her face.

"You will?" Celes nodded. Relm lunched herself on Celes' neck and both girls almost fell on the ground. Everyone smiled.

That evening Relm slept peacefully in her room. Quietly doors opened and Gau slipped in her room. For a while, he watched her sleep. Then he brushed her hair out of her shoulder. He leaned down to his bite mark and kissed it.

"Protect her in the battle…" He whispered and walked out of the room leaving the sleeping princess in a wonderful dreamland.

"I will do my best." A woman appeared. "Now I am her guardian." Woman touched the mark and disappeared.

Next morning

"Locke, you idiot!" Edgar's voice was heard in the castle of Figaro, early Saturday morning. Everyone was yet sleeping just Edgar was walking soundly. One of his feet was in the bucket. "Locke!" He shouted slamming the door open. The thief was still sleeping, dreaming about… unknown to us things. Edgar walked to Locke "LOCKE!" He shouted scaring the crap out of Locke and Mist. Both jumped out of bed ready to fight.

"Come and get me!" Locke shouted half asleep. He held his fists near his chest and tried hard to look at whatever was in front of him.

"Calm down Locke, that's only Edgar." Mist said changing back to his small self.

"Edgar?" Locke rubbed his eyes and met the pissed look of King of Figaro. "What do you want Edgar. It's still early."

"What's the meaning of this!" Edgar pointed to his foot. Locke and Mist looked down and Locke covered his mouth. Mist was burying his face into the pillow preventing himself from laughter. Locke tried to look serious, however was failing every second. "I demand an explanation!"

"N-n-n-n-n…" Locke tried hard not to laugh, however, Mist was already laughing in the pillow. Locke heard Mist laughing his ass off and started to chuckle. He straitened his face, took a deep breath and looked into Edgar's eyes. "Nice shoe, Edgar." He said in a low, calm voice and slumped on the ground laughing hardly.

"You did this, didn't you!" Edgar said glaring. However, Locke could say nothing. He was crying out of laughter.

Mist was laughing in the pillow, but soon stopped and looked at Locke. He was surprised that Locke didn't laugh, remembering the last time. He heard Locke talk in a calm voice and for a moment thought that Locke was still sleeping. But when he heard a compliment about a shoe, mist started to laugh even harder than he was laughing before.

All red out of anger, Edgar left the laughing duo in their room. Banging with one foot on the floor, he ripped open Sabin room's door. The blond twin was soundly sleeping in his bed. Sheets were wrapped around him.

"Sabin." Edgar tried to wake him up, however, got only snort in response. "Sabin, damn it!" Edgar shouted. Sabin shot up in his bed and was about to jump out of it, unfortunately his sheets were wrapped around him and he landed face first on the floor. He lifted his face but froze the moment he saw a bucket on Edgar's foot. Unwillingly Sabin started to giggle.

"Nice shoe, brother." Sabin said remembering the last time. He knew he sounded like Locke and imagined how would he react seeing Edgar in a shoe. On top of that, he could imagine how Edgar got that bucket. When all this hit him in a mare second, he started to laugh. Sabin wished he had strength not to laugh, however he had no. He rolled on the floor laughing hard.

"Sabin, you asshole! You did it! I knew it all along!" Edgar barked getting ready to kick his brother.

"N-no… Not me…" Sabin said between his laughs rolling on the floor.

"Then who did this?" Edgar demanded looking at his still laughing brother. Anger rose in him as he saw that Sabin was crying out of laughter. "I'm gonna kill whoever is responsible for that!"


	21. A woman that loved Kefka

Never owned it

**Chapter 21**

**A woman that loved Kefka**

"N-no… Not me…" Sabin said between his laughs rolling on the floor.

"Then who did this?" Edgar demanded looking at his still laughing brother. Anger rose in him as he saw that Sabin was crying out of laughter. "I'm gonna kill whoever is responsible for that!"

Just then, half-asleep Terra walked into Sabin's room.

"What's happening in here?" Terra asked rubbing her eyes. She looked down at Sabin and then at angry Edgar. Then her eyes traveled to the bucket on Edgar's foot. "Oh my God!" She shouted covering her mouth. "I'm sorry Edgar! I put this bucket too close to your bed right?" She looked at him.

"You?" Edgar managed to say. Just then, Locke and Mist came to see the scene. Sabin was getting up, controlling his laughter. Locke was holding into the wall and Mist was lying on Locke's shoulder. They walked in hearing Terra's outburst.

"I am sorry…" Terra said bowing down her head.

"You?" Locke asked pointing to Terra. His voice was very high and it seemed like a mouse squeak. Sabin lifted his head to see Terra nod. Both male and Mist started to laugh even harder. Sabin was clenching his sheets and Locke was rolling on the ground. Mist was crawled behind Terra unable to stop his laughter.

**Vector**

Kefka was sitting in a throne holding a crystal glass in his right hand. A red liquid, know as wine, was swinging in it. Kefka just had breakfast and was thinking about his perfect plan. He leaned down in his throne sighing. He could see the Figaro castle, he could feel the crown on his head, he could imagine taking over other lands. But know, he needed Figaro. Revenge was only he could think about. He would show them, all of them, the power of true Kefka.

Draining the glass, he stood up placing it on the table - gentle, not wanting to break it. He looked at it for a while. The crystal glass was round narrowing in the end. It was a fine glass… A glass his wife used to drink from. Kefka lifted it once more, studying it. His rough fingers were running along the cold crystal surface, memorizing it. He stared at the glass and it looked as if he was hypnotized.

**Flashback**

"Dearest!" A woman smiled running to her husband. Kefka just got back from another town. He was tired and pissed. Another failure. He needed something new, something that would help him to concur the world. A woman ran and stopped inches away from him. Her face was shining with a bright smile.

"Just make it quick." He said annoyed. Woman smiled and motioned for the guards to leave. They nodded and left. Kefka glared at her however, he did nothing to stop her.

"Welcome home, honey!" Woman shouted lunching herself in Kefka's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and awarded him with a longing kiss.

Sighing Kefka wrapped one arm around her waist lifting her with another. He broke the kiss. "Don't dare to disturb us! I do not care what! Even if it is the end of the world!" He shouted carrying his wife into their room. Indeed, Kefka was not the best man in the world but blood ran in his veins, not ice.

He gently put his wife on the soft silk bed and sat next to her. She instantly sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Is something wrong, dear?" She asked he nodded. She let out a deep sigh and started to pull away as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kefka put his head on her shoulder, deep in thought. Smiling to herself Mrs. Vector started to stroke his back, gently massaging it.

After few minutes, Kefka looked at his wife. She was a young and beautiful woman. She had green hair and violet eyes. Her lips were cherry red and her skin was creamy. He looked at her with longing in his eyes, studying her, memorizing every cell she had. Kefka lifted up his hand and brushed few bangs that were covering her cheek. Slowly he lowered his face kissing and nibbling her neck. She titled her head to the different side, allowing him more access. Her hands were playing with his hair.

"You are mine." He hissed in her ear sending shivers down her back.

"Always was and always will be." She said in a whisper, tightening her grip, bringing him closer to her.

**End of the flashback**

He placed it back on the table and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall into his room. "Dearest!" Kefka heard in his mind his wife call. Somehow, it was not the same anymore. She was annoying him; however, she was the one he could always turn to. He was mean and evil; he even beat her few times. But she never cried, not that he heard though. She was always there for him. She was there to celebrate his victories and to lift his mood when he failed.

Million times, he asked himself, why, why did that woman love him so much. She healed his wounds, she gave birth to his child and yet, he killed her. He killed the last person he trusted. He killed the person he loved. Yes, after all these years Kefka admitted to himself, he loved his wife. He loved her more than anyone did, and yet… She was dead. Moreover, he was her killer.

Kefka lay on the bed imagining her soft silk dress and knees he used to lay on. His hands were running up and down the soft silk sheets. He turned on his belly letting out a deep sigh.

"I wish you were here right now…" He said closing his eyes. The image of his wife appeared in his head. Her bright smile and soft voice was calling him as Kefka drifted into a deep sleep.

**Figaro**

"It's ok Terra. You did not mean it. It's not bothering me at all." Edgar smiled as they sat in the dinning room eating.

"Yeah. And if it was Locke or me you would have kicked our asses." Sabin said wolfing down a meat. Edgar glared at him.

"I think that Edgar should get another shoe. Hey this could be knew shoe fashion!" Locke exclaimed. Sabin almost choked.

"Very funny, Locke." Edgar looked at Terra. "No worries Terra." Terra smiled in response.

**Vector**

Kefka was walking down the hallway as his wife greeted him.

"My dearest!" She shouted wrapping her arms around his neck. Kefka stepped back not to lose balance.

"Not again." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"But you are not complaining, are you?" She smirked. Kefka smirked back tightening the grip.

"It was two long weeks." He whispered in her ear as she giggled.

It was early morning when Kefka woke up in her arms. Brushing her hair back he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Kefka." She whispered in his ear. He wanted to believe it was a lie, but too soon this lie became the truth. Her smile, her warmth, her love; all these things where making him stronger. Every time he returned, he knew there would be someone that was waiting for him. However, he did not understand what he had when he lost it… No killed it.

Suddenly everything changed and Kefka held her crushed body in his arms. Gently stroking her hair, he kissed her goodbye. Even her last words were 'I love you… Always had, always will…'

"Sara!" Kefka shouted sitting up. It was yet another dream. These dreams were hunting him. Making him feel the warmth and then taking everything away. Kefka blamed everyone, blamed them all. They made him kill his wife, they. Because if she lived, they would have come here and kill her. Just to make him weak, to make him cry in pain. No, he couldn't let that happen.

Killing his wife, he became cold-hearted. More evil than he was before. Even Gau, his son, became cold and distant. Back then, he loved that idea, but now, at moments like this, he wished she were there. He wished **his** Sara were here with him and for him.

Gripping the pillow and clenching it to his chest Kefka looked up into the ceiling. Sara was calling him. He felt that… no he knew that. He knew she missed him. Or so he hoped. He did not care if she was missing him. All that mattered was he. He was missing her. Missing her more than ever. He needed her and he knew that. However, she was not here.

"Come back…" Kefka whispered. "Come back… back to me… into my arms, where you belong…" He said lifting his arms up, waiting for her to fall down. "Sara! Come back!" He shouted insane. "Come back to me! I need you!" A single tear found its way down his cheek. "Come back… I love you…" He said hugging the pillow.

"Sir." He heard someone knock on the door.

"What is it?" A cold response came.

"We are ready!" The man said. Kefka sat up. 'Perfect.' He thought.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes sir!" The man said and walked away. Kefka looked up.

"My dear, this time I'll bring victory to Vector and if not… Visit me in the hell." He said walking out of the room.

Kefka walked into the front yard where men were standing in line.

"Men, today we will bring victory to Vector!" He shouted and everyone cheered. "We are attacking Figaro. Do not use too much of your energy! We have demons to help us!" He smirked, everyone cheered once more. Kefka looked the way Figaro castle was. 'Prepare yourself Edgar, we are coming.' "To the arms men!" He shouted and after few minutes, they were walking Figaro castle way. 'Wait here Sara. I'll come back soon. I will bring back victory.' He thought looking at the tiny necklace chain his wife used to wear. He hid it under the glove and looked into the distance.

Figaro was not escaping Kefka's rage.

_**A/N: **WTF! OO Kefka and FLUFF? v.v I am going down…_

_No really. I mean, could you imagine Kefka doing this? To tell the truth I wanted a chapter about Kefka and here writing the first lines (with Kefka!) words started form inside of my head(and heart). I felt sorry for him when he was looking into the glass. I wanted to show a bit of himself. And here you have it. Oo; I can't believe it myself! Nonetheless, I like it._

_Oh and some opinions would be nice to hear. I mean you DO have to say something, don't ya? XP Don't be afraid to flame. I like flames n.n when they are logical and reasonable. n.n;_


	22. Shadow

Never owned it

**Chapter 22**

**Shadow**

Everyone sat around the table eating their breakfast or just drinking. Everyone waited for today to start. Relm was excited, because she would learn to use magic. Terra was wondering what she could find out more about her powers. Locke and Sabin were looking forward to their next practice fight. And Mist was hoping to stalk Edgar so he would be busy and not bored and Edgar was… dreaming about life with Terra. Everything seemed normal that morning.

It was about lunchtime when wooden doll hit the ground turning into the pail of ashes. Wind blew the ashes away and the young girl shrieked with joy. She was doing a victory dance as the older female threw wooden stick into the air. The girl lifted her arms and fire wave hit the wood, turning it into another pail of ashes that wind blew away. Blond woman, this time, threw log into the air and the girl tuned it into ashes in no time. The girl did a victory dance and smiled to the older female.

"I did it, I did it!" Relm shouted jumping up and down.

"Yes you did." Celes smiled. "You learned to use fire spell."

"If I say it to myself, I am quite an expert at this kind of thing." Relm said with a little cocky hint in her voice. Celes laughed.

"Well, Relm, what can I say? You became an expert. However, this won't be enough to defeat Kefka." Relm nodded in understanding. "Now, let's learn ice attacks." This time Relm jumped up to Celes. She listened as Celes said the words and in no time flowers turned into ice. Relm did the same and it worked. "A bit of practice and you'll be ready to learn another spell." Celes smiled and both girls went on freezing the yard.

Locke, Sabin and Mist were training in the woods. Sabin attacked Locke and Mist tried to freeze him. Locke avoided Sabin's attack, just then Mist blew the wind into the Locke and he used his new sword to absorb magic. The sword turned blue for a moment and then fired back the ice. Mist, in time, lifted himself up to avoid the attack. Locke grinned.

"You better be careful, little one." Locke smirked.

"You should take your own advice!" Sabin shouted jumping down on Locke. Locke turned around and, to his surprise; he was pinned to the ground in no time.

"Sabin! That's not fair!" He complained.

"I know, but a fight with Kefka will not be fair either." Sabin grinned.

"That's true!" Mist said nodding and turning into huge dragon.

"Mist, what are you doing?" Locke asked feeling what was waiting for him. Mist grinned.

"Mist, no!" Sabin shouted as Mist jumped into the air and was about to land on both men. Sabin and Locke closed their eyes waiting for Mist to crush them. Mist jumped on Sabin's back turning into a small dragon, as Sabin shouted, but then stopped. "Mist?" He asked.

"Right here!" Mist giggled walking on Sabin's back. "I'm here guys." Locke started to laugh as Sabin let him go and dropped on the ground.

"You scream like a girl, you know that?" Locke said trying to calm himself down.

"Shut up thief or I'll…"

"Wait, I know, Aura bolt my ass?" Locke asked standing up. Sabin stood up also.

"No. I'm going to Pummel your ass!" Sabin shouted lunching himself into Locke. Grinning Mist joined them in the fight.

Meteors hit the ground as three people were standing in the field of sand surrounded by a magic shield. As soon as meteors stopped falling down, the magic shield vanished and green hair girl slumped on the ground panting.

"You were great Terra!" Edgar shouted. Terra smiled.

"No. You were pathetic." Gau said in a cold voice. "You need to concentrate more on how to protect and defend your friends. Your defense is weak and attack is above average. Moreover, you are not concentrated enough to use powerful attacks." He said sitting down on the grass. Terra looked down.

"Now listen there little one! She _is learning_ how to use them!" Edgar protested. Gau sighed.

"My father may attack any second. We do not have time to play games, King. We need good results and **now**!" He said looking into Edgar's eyes.

"But…"

"It's ok Edgar." Terra said looking at them. "I do understand what Gau is saying." She looked at Gau and nodded. "I'll do my best. Please, let us continue." Gau nodded and they started to train.

Kefka was dangerously getting closer to Figaro. A man stood in the shadows watching the army.

"Men, release the demons!" Kefka shouted. In no time, demons were coloring the sky with their unusual body colors. The man that stood in the shadows disappeared. He knew he needed to tell this to the King at any costs. And lady luck was smiling brightly at him, because he reached the castle in few hours.

"I need to talk to the King!" A man, dressed in black ninja clothes said regaining his breath. A soldier nodded and motioned for him to follow.

They walked to the back of the Figaro castle where Gau, Terra and Edgar were training. This time they all were fighting.

"King Edgar, Sir. A man here wishes to see you!" Soldier shouted and they all turned to see what it was all about.

"Shadow!" Edgar shouted happily seeing his old friend. "Why are you here?" He asked smiling.

"I have bad news for you, king." Shadow sighed and told everything he heard of. Edgar frowned.

"I knew this will happen." Gau said sitting down on once grass as he sighed. "We have no time to waist." Edgar nodded.

"We need to tell others." Terra said.

"No!" Gau stood up. "Relm must not know!" Everyone turned to him. "She will be killed. Father… Kefka will kill her in no time, just to make me suffer! He killed my mother; he can do that to Relm!" He looked at Edgar. Edgar sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I think you are right, Gau." He said looking at Terra. She nodded. "But how are we going to do that?"

"Tell Mist to take her away somewhere." Gau suggested. "And leave her somewhere. We can defend ourselves without Mist and Relm."

"Relm does need to stay away, but Mist would be great help." Edgar rubbed his chin.

"Possibly, but we need Relm to stay away." Gau almost pleaded. Edgar was confused and unsure what to do.

"Alright then… I suppose… We need Mist to take Relm away." He said still puzzled.

"I'll go call Mist!" Gau ran off.

"He's fast…" Terra said looking into the distance, where Gau have disappeared.

"I believe he is Kefka's son." Shadow said breaking the silence.

"Yes he is." Edgar grinned. "And a certain princess of Doma stole his heart." Shadow gave a questionable look.

"Doma princess?" Shadow thought for a while as Edgar stood there with a huge grin on his face. "If I recall it right, that would be… Relm?" He looked at Edgar.

"BINGO, my friend!" Edgar shouted, scaring Terra as Shadow gasped. Terra put a hand on her chest and sighed.

"But, isn't she a tomboy? I remember Cyan saying she hated boys." Shadow asked surprised.

"She did, but she seemed to like Gau." Edgar explained. "It is… a long story… But we do have time." Edgar said sitting on the ground.

Gau ran as fast as he could. 'I need to get Mist. Relm needs to stay out of this fight... Other wise she will be killed, I know that!' He thought speeding. In no time, he was in place. Sabin and Mist where taking advantage of Locke. He was trapped in the corner and was looking for a way out.

"This is it Locke." Mist grinned.

"You're as good as dead." Sabin said smirking as they inched forward. Locke would take a step back, but he was already slamming his back into the wall and could not move.

"Guys, trouble!" gau shouted running to them.

"Gau?" Everyone turned to see him; lowering their weapons. Gau ran next to them and knelt down catching his breath.

"Kefka is going to attack us any second…"

"We need to tell this to the others." Locke said and everyone was about to leave when Gau stopped Sabin.

"Except Relm." He said with a determent look. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Relm?" Locke mouthed to Mist. Mist just shrugged. Suddenly the idea hit Locke and he grinned. "So you do…"

"Save it, Locke! We have more important things to do now." Gau said in a cold voice. "Mist, I need you to take Relm away. Take her somewhere and make sure not to come back for two days at least."

"But I want to fight." Mist protested already imagining what terror would be flying with Relm. He already knew he would be forced to fly forever. Mist had pathetic look. "No…"

"You have to, Mist! I know you want to fight, but I want to protect Relm… Father may kill her, so he could torture me… Please, I don't want that happening to her. I don't need her to get killed just because of my father's revenge." Gau said looking at Mist. Everyone just stared at him.

"Alright… I'll do that." Mist said somewhat unsure. "I'll take her away right now, but where Kefka is going to attack from? I need to take her to different place."

"Let's ask Shadow." Gau said slapping his fingers.

"Shadow? He's here?" Sabin asked. Gau just nodded. "Good old Shadow." Sabin grinned and they all ran to the place where Edgar, Terra and Shadow were.

_A/N: I know it took forever, but I had more important things to do. Sorry. And from now on, since College starting, I'll be updating weekly. Fridays. Hope no one is mad, oh and if there is a 'genius' saying "I could do better." Well then let me know what could you do better. Thanks everyone who read this. Special thanks to asga, for reviewing each and every of my chapters. You're the best!_


	23. Through sorrow and pain

Never owned it

**Chapter 23**

**Through sorrow and pain**

Mist was flying up the clouds carrying blond girl on his back. Deep sigh escaped his lips as he remembered why he was doing it. Gau asked him. _Strange boy_. Mist thought. _First, he kidnaps her and then they become friends… Humans._ Mist shrugged lifting them both up into the clouds. However, Relm was not laughing. Mist felt it was not going to be nice. He hoped she would not start to ask him questions. He fled higher and higher, faster and faster - as fast as he could.

Relm was not enjoying flight. She did not know why, but she felt something heavy in her heart. She wished she could explain it, unfortunately… Relm did not feel cold nor saw that they were high. She wanted to go back, back to Edgar, Sabin, Terra, Celes, Locke and most important - Gau. The fight could start any minute and she wanted to be there, for and with her friends. Most important - with Gau.

Gau was sitting on the steps as Edgar was talking to his men. Wind was dancing in his hair and sunshine was making a shade of light green in his hair. He was watching men however, his thoughts were elsewhere. Gau was thinking about certain golden hair girl. He hoped Relm would be all right. He wished Kefka would die on the way to Figaro. He knew that Relm would come back here to fight, if she found it out. She also would scowl him for making her leave. Thinking about Relm giving him a piece of her mind Gau smiled. That girl was not a simple girly girl. He wanted to have her for himself. He could not let Kefka harm her. He would do anything to protect her.

Terra was standing next to Edgar as he talked to some men. She was thinking about her powers and she was scared. What if her powers disappear? What if she was too weak to do anything? What if everyone died just because of her? These thoughts were painful and a single tear found its way down her cheek. A soft finger brushed it away as two strong arms wrapped around her waist. Terra hugged the person as she rested her face on the strong chest.

"Edgar... I'm scared." She whispered.

"All of us are." He kissed her forehead. "All of us. We all are afraid to lose someone important to us."

Sabin, Locke and Celes walked out of the castle.

"Celes, where's your sword?" Sabin asked seeing different sword on the left side of her belt.

"I gave it to Relm while we were practicing. Maybe that's for the best." Celes shrugged. They all looked at each other and nodded somewhat in agreement.

Kefka was dangerously getting closer to Figaro. A sick smile plastered on his face. He knew the victory would be his. Kefka sighed and looked up into the sky. Demons were everywhere. No not demons just deformed Espers. Those creatures where his and he knew they would obey them. Or would they? Kefka could smell the blood of his victims; he could hear them cry out of pain, plead him to kill them faster. No, he wouldn't do that. He would torture them; make them suffer. He would make them pay.

He smirked as he imagined Gau's face when he stabbed his little friend, Relm. Yes the princess of Doma. His son fell for that tomboy. Kefka knew she would fight. He remembered the time when she tried to protect his son. So much anger, fear and… love. Suddenly Kefka's mind went back something else. His wife…

**Flashback**

"Not even in your dreams Kefka!" A man shouted kicking him. Kefka fell on the ground hitting the wall.

"No!" Woman shouted running next to Kefka. "Why are you doing this father! Why are you hurting him?" She demanded helping her beloved one to stand up.

"I should be asking you, what you see in this bastard! He is a snake!" A man shouted.

"Please, father, I beg you. Don't hurt him." She pleaded. Kefka was leaning into her trying his hard not to black out. He wanted to say something, to fight the man that dared to insult him, but couldn't. Felling soft arms that were supporting him, he wished to feel this forever.

"Why do you want to protect him so much, Sara?" He asked his daughter. A king of Vector was not pleased. For his daughter he wished the best. However, she wanted to hurt herself. "He might kill you…"

"I do not care what happens to me!" She shouted. "I love him." Kefka's eyes went wide. How could she love him? Yes, he was rich, young and handsome; he also was a price… But love him? He loved only himself and wanted to marry Sara because Vector was the most powerful Kingdome that anyone ever heard of.

"Maybe I am bastard…" Kefka spoke looking at the leaning into Sara. "But I do not harm woman, I have some manners, my king." Sara's father glared at him.

"Father…" Sara pleaded.

"Very well." The old man sighed. "But remember this Kefka, if you _ever_ harm her, you'll be as good as dead!" Kefka knew he was not as powerful as the man in front of him was. However, he would play this game and be good to his wife, until the man is dead.

Back in the chambers of two lovers, Kefka laid on the soft materials of the bed, his head resting on Sara's knees. She was stroking his head lightly, smiling down at him.

"Why do you love me so much?" Kefka whispered trying hard not to sound as weak as he was feeling.

"I wish I knew." She smiled down at him. "I just do, Kefka. I never asked myself why." Kefka took her hand in his.

"I swear I make you happy." He whispered kissing her hand.

"I know you will." She smiled. "Cause I will be happy only with you, no matter where we are." Kefka felt something in his heart. It traveled up to his trout, but he kept silent. Sara loved him and he couldn't return the feelings. Well he thought he couldn't. He wanted to tell her everything, for some reason, but he knew better than that.

Years have passed and the old king died. Kefka was happy married and started to think of his new and perfect plan. He wanted to take over the world just to show them that he can be powerful. However, in one room decorated with silk and fluff was a woman that made his knees weak. Kefka hated himself for that, but it couldn't be helped. Only his wife could make him weak. Her hands running through his hair, her gentle kisses and shivers that ran down her spine every time he kissed her neck.

**End of the flashback**

Yes, his wife was gentle but also protective. She always protected him from her father and relatives. The way Relm was protecting Gau. _Maybe…_ Kefka thought to himself. _Maybe I could leave them alive… No!_ He cut his thoughts. They would desire the revenge and get in his way. He would destroy them all. Even Gau.

"Are you ready men?" Edgar asked and everyone cheered. Holding one hand on Terra's shoulder, he lifted another one up into the sky. "We bring victory to Figaro!" And everyone repeated the same. Locke, Sabin and Celes came to Edgar's side and cheered once more.

Yes, it was a day they hoped to bring victory to Figaro, and get rid of Kefka for good. Everyone had hopes and they all concluded to one – live peacefully. They hoped to stop Kefka, at least for some time.

Gau stood up looking up into the sky. _Mist, guard her._ He closed his eyes and let a deep sigh escape his lips. Brushing hair to their place he walked to the group of people, he called friends. Gau knew his father was powerful and could destroy them all. He had no doubt that this time they will fight to the end. It will be the second time Gau stood against his father. The last time he did so, he almost died. And if it wasn't for Relm, he wouldn't be here.

Kefka was truly powerful and Gau feared they would not survive this. Moreover, if Kefka won and found Relm… No, Gau decided not to think about it. He would not let his father touch his beloved one. He would fight to the end, but he will defend her, no matter what.

Gau walked to Sabin and put on a cold mask on his face. He shot a determent look at Sabin and he understood what Gau wanted to say.

"Brother." Sabin sighed. "I think it's time."

"I agree." Edgar nodded.

"King!" A scientist ran out of the laboratory carrying something in his hands.

"Yes?" Everyone turned to the poor scientist.

"I know what that Safire is!" He cheered happily.

"And what that may be?" Sabin asked curious seeing his red Safire in one of the scientist's hand.

"Well, this Safire is a part of the weapon and…" He calmed his breath. "And we have both parts to it." He showed a blue ruby that he was holding in his other hand.

"And what exactly does it do?" Locke asked not wanting to waist any time. Kefka may strike any minute.

"Glad you asked." He grinned. "If we merge these two into one..." He put them together and was blasted away. Sabin caught the scientist and Gau the weapon. He lifted it up. "…and it turns into a sword." Scientist finished.

Gau lifted up a green sword. "So much power." He whispered. "We will defiantly destroy Kefka once and for all." He grinned.

"Well that's only the experiment." Scientist walked to Gau and wanted to take a sword away.

"Well then, let's test it, in up coming battle." Gau jumped away.

"Absolutely out of the question!" The man wanted to take a sword away, but Sabin stopped him.

"Let him. Gau knows what he's doing."

"Just be careful child." Gau nodded grinning. The man did not like the way Gau acted, but he had no choice. Gau was already thinking about the benefits of this sword. He could feel the power it gave and knew the way to use it. He saw his father taking over the power like that and learned how to make it listen to you. Gau knew almost everything. The power was resisting and after few tries, he managed to control it. _I wish Relm could see me_. He thought grinning_. Never mind, I'll show her later. The sword I killed Kefka with._ He grinned again taking over the sword finally. The sword changed into red one and had no effect on Gau.

"Gau?" Locke asked worried.

"No worries Locke." Gau grinned. "Everything is under control. Kefka won't win." Everyone smiled in relief.

"Sir!" A soldier ran to Edgar. "Demons! They are everywhere!" And yes, there were demons everywhere. Coloring sky with different dark colors. There were so many of them. No one could possibly count them. So much and they all were different.

"Father is coming." Gau said as he felt fear. The only wish he had was Relm not come back until fight is over. Edgar hugged Terra as she tightened her grip on him.

This was it, the fight was starting and the main target was victory no matter what. The fait is cruel and you never know what it may bring. It brings surprises and sometimes you don't like the way it teats the heroes of the story and thrills cause you never know what greater force may bring up next time. New day - new adventures. Let us just hope nothing bad will happen to our heroes.

_A/N: Sorry I'm late few days. Please leave me your opinions :) I'd truly would like to know what ya'll thing. And, once again, thanks for reviewing!_


	24. Fater VS Son

Never owned it

**Chapter 24**

**Father vs. Son**

This was it, the fight was starting and the main target was victory no matter what. The fait is cruel and you never know what it may bring. It brings surprises and sometimes you do not like the way it teats the heroes of the story and thrills cause you never know what greater force may bring up next time. Even the storyteller cannot explain why things happen. Well, maybe the one that said, "Stories live their own life" was right…

Mist was turning, spinning, diving down and lifting up. He wanted to hear laughter however, Relm was silent. Tired and sad Mist landed to get some rest. It was unknown land. Mist landed and lay on the ground miserable. Relm was still sitting on him, thinking.

"Where're here Relm." Mist breathed out.

"What?" She looked up. "We are not flying?" Relm asked surprised. "When did we land?"

"Ten minutes ago." Mist grumbled. "Please get off me, I am tired." Relm jumped off the dragon.

"It was just a flight, nothing more… was it?" She asked a bit unsure.

"It was not a _simple_ flight!" Mist growled. "We were flying for hours now and if it wasn't for Gau…"

"Gau!" Relm shouted. Mist's jaw dropped. He blurted it out. Gau will kill him and he knew that. "Mist! What Gau said to you?"

"Um… well… you see…" He tried hard to think of something. "He wanted me to take you for a flight. He said it would do good for you, but I forgot where he wanted me to take you." He gave a sheepish smile.

"I hope you are not lying to me." She glared at him. Mist shook his head still smiling. Relm gave a disbelief look.

Back in Figaro a battle started. Army of demons was fighting against army of Figaro soldiers. Blood spilled and it did not look good. Six people were standing, not moving, waiting for Kefka to show up. And he came.

"Welcoming comity? I feel flattened." He grinned. "Only six of you?"

"Shut up Kefka!" Locke shouted lifting his sword up. Kefka smirked.

"Brave, are you thief?" Sabin put a hand on Locke's shoulder. Locke quieted himself glaring at Kefka.

"Sire!" One soldier shouted as everyone saw demon flying their way. Everyone jumped away. Pushing himself from the ground Locke slashed and demon vanished. A small crystal fell on the ground.

"Hey, what's this?" Locke asked lifting the crystal up. However, he couldn't say another word as more and more demons started to attack them. Few flashes of red and green light and ten demons lay dead on the ground. Everyone looked to see Gau standing with a glowing sword.

"A power that can only one man handle…" Gau whispered to himself.

"I don't believe this…" Kefka watched the fight. He was surprised to see Gau wielding that much of power. However, Gau was his son after all. In his veins ran blood of Vector family. And they all **were cruel and powerful people.**

"This is it… The final battle…" Edgar whispered to himself.

"Get ready Father!" Gau yelled and ran up to Kefka. Kefka grinned, hiding the necklace chain under his glove, Kefka jumped down to greet his son. Pulling out the sword, he blocked the attack

"Nice try, little one." Kefka grinned.

"I'm just starting!" Gau yelled jumping a bit away from his father.

"Then let me show you how it's done." Kefka said tightening his grip around the sword. Not holding back he charged. Gau was getting ready to block his attack. 'I know this move' he thought to himself as memories started to come back to him.

**Flashback**

"Look son, this is how you do that." Kefka took a sword and looked at soldier. "Attack me." He ordered. The man shook his head.

"I'm sorry sire, I cannot…" He was more afraid than polite.

"Alright, then I'll attack." Kefka grinned. Soldier gulped and tightened his grip around the sword getting ready for the attack. In a blink of the eye, Kefka lunched himself at soldier and attacked. Faking the move to the right he hit soldier from above. Kefka hit so hard that a man died instantly. "And that's how it ends if you don't defend yourself." Kefka grinned.

**End of the Flashback**

'I know what you're going to do father.' Gau thought and prepared to defend himself. Kefka grinned and faked few moves to all sides of him missing.

"What he's doing?" Locke asked.

"I don't know for sure, but it looks like he is missing on purpose." Sabin said watching the two. However, they couldn't enjoy the show, because demons attacked them.

Each time they killed a demon different type of crystal fell down. They all were picking them, though didn't know what was that.

Kefka grinned faking few more moves, but Gau wasn't letting his guard down. Suddenly Gau grinned. "Gotcha!" He hit Kefka in the ribs. "You shouldn't make one move more than once father." Gau grinned hitting Kefka again.

"Looks like you learned your lessons." Kefka grinned looking at Gau. "I truly underestimated you. You are powerful… No wonder, you're my son." He grinned.

"And I'm grateful for that." Gau's words shocked Kefka. "You are my father after all; I know I do love you… Mother gave me birth and taught me that I must respect you. But you know, I cannot do that anymore." He felt tears slide sown his cheeks. "Because you are a monster!"

"Monster, you say…" Kefka grinned. "Well that monster is your father." He charged.

"No! My father died the day my mother died!" He yelled running into him and only flashes of green and yellow were seen.

"Terra!" Edgar jumped in front of her and slashed the demon. "What's wrong? Why aren't you defending yourself?"

"I don't know… But… You mustn't kill them…" She whispered.

"What?" Edgar asked confused.

"Don't kill them Edgar!" Terra grabbed him by shoulders.

"Terra, if we won't kill them, they will do that to us!" Edgar yelled and pulling from her grip killed another demon.

"No!" Terra yelled. Her eyes changed into red. "Don't kill them!" She stopped Edgar from killing another demon. It was flying fast and grinned at Edgar who stared wide-eyed. Demon was about to hit when disappeared.

"Don't hesitate, Edgar!" Celes yelled jumping down.

"Thanks Celes…" Edgar sighed and looked at Terra. Her eyes were back to normal green now and she was staring at the sky.

_Kill us… Terra…We cannot live this way anymore… you must not hesitate… only this way… only this way… you will help us…_ She heard voices in her head.

"No!" She yelled. "No… there must be another way…" She whispered. At the same moment, as Edgar was fighting demon, another one attacked him from the back. Terra couldn't help, but fire at him and, turning into yellow crystal, demon disappeared. "No…" Se whispered.

Out of nowhere a sand storm started and everyone was forced to retreat. Sitting in the hall Sabin, Edgar, Locke, Celes, Gau, Shadow and Terra were looking at crystals.

"They said… they wanted to die…" She whispered.

"They wanted to be free…" Gau sighed and threw crystal back to the pile with others. He lifted up his sword. Silence filled the room "I can't kill him…" Gau gripped his sword. "He's my father after all!" He cursed himself in his mind while glaring at the reflection of himself in the sword.

"We understand it Gau." Celes smiled placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy kid. We will find a way to dispose of Kefka." Locke said not believing his own words. Gau only nodded.

"Edgar…" Terra whispered and everyone looked at her. "..Is there a way… to …" She swallowed tears, "Bring them back to life?" She bit her lower lip pointing to crystals.

"No there isn't." Gau replayed coldly. Terra leaned into Edgar trying to think of something.

"Don't worry, Terra. We just need to dispose of kefka and espers will be free once again." Sabin smiled, talking for the first time, since they got home. Terra smiled leaning her head into Edgar's chest. She wished to believe Sabin's words. She wished it would be easy. But it wasn't.

Kefka sat on the ground in his tent looking nowhere. His mind was wondering. Suddenly a man appeared in front of him. Kefka titled his head up and grinned.

"It's over Kefka. You will die soon." He said.

"Says who?" Kefka's grin widened. The man disappeared. Kefka leaned his head into the tent's wall and sighed. "Says who?" He asked himself. "I need to destroy Figaro family… Once and for all." He closed his eyes. "But I desire… to have her…" He whispered. "The woman that belongs to me and only me… Sara…"

It was only a small break before the battle began once more. However, it did not go as smooth as our heroes planned it. With each and every dead esper, Terra couldn't help herself but feel heat building inside of her.

"No!" She yelled killing another demon. "No!" Suddenly fire surrounded Terra and everyone froze. All crystals that once were espers gathered around Terra and started to shine. Pink hair danced in the wind as she looked at Kefka. "This ends now…" She said taking a step forward. Her body was now white and had pink glow around her.

"Oh?" Kefka raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" He grinned evilly. "Attack!" He ordered to his demons. He wasn't about to waist time over some girl. He needed to teach Gau a lesson.

Demons were once more attacking and everyone had no other option than to kill them. Tears formed in Terra's eyes, as she could not take it anymore. She felt pain, huge pain in her chest.

"Stop it!" She yelled and a huge wave of enormous heat swept through the fighting field. Celes used magic to shield herself, but it was too weak.

_Is this the end? Should I die here? Defeated? Just like that? What did I do wrong? Was there something I missed… something very important? Something… Someone's calling me… my name… Who are you? Do I know you? Have we met somewhere before? It's so warm in here… I want to rest for a bit…Will take a nap and then fight again… For the first time, let me rest a bit. No, don't come any closer… I want to rest… It's you! Then… I must be dreaming? Why are you smiling? Ah… your hugs is what I loved the most. Yes… No… I still love them. Your hugs… your smile… your skin… everything. I love you. Yes… let us be together… forever…_ Kefka smiled as light surrounded him, but he never fell down. His body was turned into ashes and the wind spread them everywhere.

This was the end of Kefka Vector, but what happened to our heroes?

_A/N: I know I know. This took me FOREVER to update, but I just got an inspiration and HAD to update. Anyway half of this chapter was already done. I don't know when I'm gonna update so no promises. And I don't even imagine when I'm gonna finish this one. Hope this one wasn't boring_


	25. In a grain of sand

Never owned it

**Chapter 25**

**In a grain of sand**

Sun was shining brightly as wind lazily carried sand. Everywhere was quiet and no one could guess that just moments ago a war swept the place. It seemed like nothing ever happened.

Flying on the dragon Relm hurried Mist. She didn't want to miss a fight. She wanted to fight together with them, especially with Gau.

"Mist, are we there yet?" She asked while Mist was looking all over the place.

"We are, but… I cannot see anyone." Mist landed on the hot sand looking around. Relm jumped off of him and ran into the castle.

"Uncle Edgar, Sabin, Locke!" She yelled running in "Celes, Terra!" She stopped in the empty hall. "Where is everyone?" She asked and ran into each and every room. Only silence met her there. Looking around she saw a chancellor and ran up to him happy to see at least one person alive. "Finally!" She yelled getting mans attention.

"Hn?" The man turned around and smiled "Oh, Princess Relm, how was your flight?"

"Forget the flight, where is everyone? Wasn't there any wa…" She started to demand when she heard Mist's voice calling her. Wasting no time he ran out looking around. "What is it Mist!" She yelled not seeing dragon.

"Over here! Behind the castle!" She heard Mist yell and ran up to him.

"What is it?" She looked at the dragon, which was digging.

"I found something." Mist continued to dig as Relm joined him. "I bet it's Edgar." Mist said, Relm only hopped to find him alive, even if it wasn't Edgar. They got very nervous as they dug further. Relm felt tears run down her cheeks not seeing a single sight of Edgar. _Where is he? He supposes to be here! Maybe Mist is wrong… No! I must find him… find them all!_ She yelled in her mind brushing her tears away. "Are you ok?" Mist asked looking at Relm.

"I am find, let's find…" She was cut of as a hand shot out of the sand and gripped hers. Yelling and falling on her behind Relm tried to get her hand away from the grasp. To her disappointment the hand held too tight and it even started to hurt. Wasting no time Mist started to dig more and soon a figure crawled out of the sand panting heavily.

"Looks like… I owe you one…" He said falling on the sand backwards. Staring at him Relm tried to make her mind work. She was scared to death, angry and happy at the same time.

"Next time you do this to me, I'll KILL you!" She yelled hugging the man tightly.

"Yeah yeah, I know that squirrel. " He laughed a bit. "Let's find the others…" He whispered sitting up, wrapping his arms around the girl. Mist was already ahead of them and was digging in several places. "Say, can't you use your some kind of powers?" He asked the dragon.

"The only power I can use is mist and that wouldn't be helpful now would it?" Mist looked at the man with the girl.

"Whatever, just do your job ok?" He said placing the girl on the ground.

"Why don't you help me, 'treasure hunter'?" Mist mocked him.

"Good question." Locke said digging one of the holes that mist already started. In no time a pair of hands shot up and he pulled up Terra "And here we have our hero!" He yelled placing her on the sand. Mist found Sabin and after some time everyone was pulled out of the sand.

Using its powers Mist created a fog so they all could forget the sun frying everyone. It was big time of silence, but everyone was enjoying it or had nothing to say. Relm bit her lower lip wondering if everyone was ok, but didn't dare to speak up. It took them few hours to regain themselves and everyone stood up walking into the castle.

"Let's eat." Locke cut the silence and Edgar nodded.

"Yeah, I had nothing in my mouth since I last time walked into the dinning room." The king added to Locke's request.

"That battle wore me out." Sabin said out of nowhere and soon conversation started. It was like everything got back to their places, but still something was missing. Relm could feel that something was not right here. How could there be? They just rose up from the sand and now acts like nothing ever happened. Most important, why they were there? What happened there? What happened to their enemy? And who was it in the first place?

Relm had so many questions, but didn't dare to ask them. She just looked at her food not very interested. She wanted to know what was going on, to ask, to say it, but found no words to begin with. She couldn't just ask out of the blue, could she?

"Hey, you are quiet little one." Edgar commented. Looking up at the former king then at everyone else Relm smiled.

"I'm just glad you all are alright." She whispered and everyone looked at each other.

"But of course." Celes smiled and they continued to eat. After the dinner there was a line at the bathroom as Locke managed to get there first.

"He will take forever!" Gau complained. "No, he IS taking forever!" He sighed sitting on the floor.

"You just complain because you're the last one." Edgar grinned who was the first in line after Locke. Gau just glared at the man and looked down.

"It was… I thought I will die there…" Gau whispered suddenly and everyone looked at him.

"I thought that too. I don't remember much after the blast, but I know that my magic failed…" Celes said looking up into the ceiling. Her long hair swaying around her waist.

"I'm sorry…" Terra whispered looking down. "I… was mad and all that power and voices…" She covered her ears. Just then Edgar wrapped his arms around Safire haired girl's waist and smiled.

"Don't worry, everyone is alright." He smiled gently. "You know, we both can take a shower together." He said out of the blue. Terra looked up at him and everyone stared at the king blinking trying to figure out if they heard him right.

"Excuse me?" Gau said still half shocked.

"I was saying that to Terra, so don't give me that look. I'm not interested in men." He said turning his eyes to Terra who was blushing now. "So, do you agree, oh the beautiful one?"

"Perv…" Relm started to say when Locke walked out of the bathroom.

"The holy room is free and clean." He bowed mockingly. His hairs were still wet as the towel hung around his neck. He was carrying his shirt in his hand. "I hope you won't mind it's hot in there." He grinned and looked at Celes who just rolled her eyes.

"Your turn idiot!" Sabin shoved his brother into the bathroom, ripping away from Terra. "Forgive him Terra, for he knows not what he's doing."

"Oh, I bet he knows perfectly well what he is doing." Locke grinned walking away.

"I'm afraid I must agree with him." Celes said while Relm and Gau nodded. Everyone knew Edgar would do anything to charm a girl he liked. But this was just too much.

"We need to protect Terra!" Relm shouted standing up pointing her finger to the ceiling.

"We are in Edgar's castle, there is no way we could protect her from him." Sabin said sitting down on the ground next to Gau. Looking up at Relm he noticed her grin and almost started to laugh remembering last times. "No buckets or vases this time please, I don't think I survive another laugh." He chuckled a bit as everyone looked down chuckling while Gau and Relm looked confused.

"No, I mean Mist." She said. "Even Locke can't get up not waking the dragon."

"And if it will not work?" Gau asked.

"Then we will use buckets and vases." Relm said sighing. Sabin started to giggle and covered his mouth. He could imagine Edgar running around the castle with buckets on his feet.

"This will be rich." He said taking a deep breath. Celes was also smiling. She knew Edgar would probably through them all into dungeon for doing this to him, but it was worth it. No matter how many times she remembered the scene it was priceless.

"He is taking too long." Relm complained after an hour.

"Why don't we all three go in there?" Celes suggested. Looking at Terra and Relm she smiled as the girls nodded, besides, she wanted to explain a bit more about situation and how to place the traps.

It took another half an hour before Edgar left the bathroom. Before he could say anything three girls just walked in there.

"Three of them?" He asked looking at the boys. Sabin and Gau nodded both leaning into the wall. Edgar tried to dry his hair with the towel while placing his clothes on the ground. "You both are going to take a bath?" He asked wondering.

"Yes we will." Gau answered "That will be faster." Sabin just nodded while Edgar grinned.

"No, we are not lovers." Sabin said before Edgar could open his mouth. "We just really hate to waste the time. We want to go to bed as soon as possible."

"Right." Edgar said playfully. However, getting no reaction from Sabin or Gau he just shrugged and walked away into his room. _Why do I care anyway? Tonight I'm going to see Terra._ He sang in his mind. He already had a plan. He would wait till everyone fell asleep, then, quietly, walked into Terra's room and then… "Then…" He dazed into his dreamland.

"I think it should be this way." Relm whispered.

"I do not know…" Terra looked up.

"Do not worry, everything will be fine." Celes smiled as they all continued what they have started.

"Are you sure?" Terra asked once more.

"Yes." Celes answered "Now help us." She whispered and three girls continued with their work. It took them two hours to finish everything. It almost morning when Edgar woke up from a nightmare.

"Maybe I'll go to see if Terra is sleeping well." He almost giggled as he grinned. Walking silently to her room Edgar's heart started to beat wild. He half wanted it half did not. How could he do such thing to that innocent woman? But a thought of _innocent_ made him to go forward. _I could die happy after everything…_ He thought and silently opened the door. As he took few steps inside her room something hit his head and Edgar fell down.

Hearing the door open Terra woke up and was about to ask, but heard the hit. _Oh no! Don't tell me it's Edgar!_ She thought hearing him curse.

"What the.." BANG! Edgar hit his head again, but this time the sound was strange. "What's going on?" He demanded. "It feels cold and why does my voice echo!" He asked turning in all the directions. Unlucky to him as soon as he moved his head hit something each time.

Everyone ran up to see what was going on and soon Sabin gripped Locke's stopping them both. Sabin bit his lip hard not to let any sound as Locke was covering his mouth.

"N… Nice **hat**, Edgar!" Locke yelled and everyone started to laugh as Edgar removed the bucket that was comfortably covering Edgar's head. Only Terra was staring at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked. She would have laughed, but something stopped her from that. Celes closed her eyes chuckling silently, while Gau, Relm and the others were laughing harder.

"You… you have all colle… collection NOW!" Locke yelled out last word between his laughs.

"I would love to know who did this." Edgar demanded glaring at Locke and Sabin.

"Oh, not… us…" They both managed.

"It was me." Celes said still giggling a bit. "We thought you would come to Terra's room… so…" She swallowed a giggle "So we decided to protect her."

**A/N: I will continue this on Monday. Since my computer is broke I cannot update everyday. Anyway I will update on Monday… or will try to do that. I hope you liked this short chapter. Details later and this is just a reminder that I am not dead n.n**


	26. I am no toy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own neither Final Fantasy 6 nor it's characters. I'm not making any profit out of the story. If I would, I wouldn't be working.

**Chapter 26**

**I am no toy**

The sun just started to rise as everyone already sat in the library. The first rays of sun lay comfortable on the carpet. The dim room got brighter and brighter. Somewhere far from the desert, in the forest near the caves, birds were starting their morning songs. The desert itself was waking up. The life started as if nothing ever happened. The sky was clear and everyone knew it will be a beautiful day. Unfortunately, same couldn't be said about our heroes.

"I believe it's enough!" The king yelled walking round and round the table. Relm and Celes were sitting at the same library table while Locke, Gau, Sabin and Terra were sitting a bit further. Edgar was mad, to say the least. He was made a fool of several times now, by his most trusted people. This nonsense had to stop. One way or another.

"What do you mean, Edgar?" Relm would ask rubbing her eyes. It was still too early for any of them to get up. All of them were sleepy except for Edgar, that is. He had a huge headache by now. His head was hit several times. To make things worse, just yesterday they killed Kefka. Their bodies were not ready for anything extreme.

"This!" Edgar pointed at the bucket standing on the table. "Do you realize what you two have done?" He glared at the girls. Celes looked down. Maybe this time she _did_ go too far. Even if there was a reason, but buckets were not the only option given. Maybe they should have made Mist sleep with Terra?

"I am sorry Edgar. I got carried away." Celes stood up. "But we wanted to keep you away from innocent Terra." The blond woman looked down. Now thinking about everything she felt childish. "I really had no bad intentions." She looked up at Edgar who was glaring back at her. "Believe me. I am sorry Edgar, this will not happen again." She swore.

"Well that's a good start." Edgar walked up to the table and took his seat. "I will believe you, for the last time." His voice was cold enough to be felt. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you. If this happens again, I will end our friendship!" This morning Edgar seemed very serious.

"Look, king, scold the girls all you want, but could you please let everyone else sleep. It's still too early." Locke complained. Just like everyone else, he was tired. It was hard to keep ones eyes open.

"No!" Edgar stood up. "This should be the lesson to everyone else! I will not tolerate your behavior any longer!" He would yell. The entire building would know what the king was saying, since everyone was still sleeping.

"Brother this is a library, you should keep your voice down." Sabin finally cut his brother. Edgar looked at his younger brother with not knowing what to say. It was Sabin's right. They all were in the library. And rules said they had to keep quiet here. And if one is to break it, king himself will punish that person. King was a law here. He would probably throw one to the lions if the rule was broken. On top of that, it was an early morning. Sun just rose, which meant, king was still sleeping. And if one is to disturb king's rest…

"Wait." Edgar remembered suddenly. "I am the king! I am a law here! So I can yell as much as I please!" He glared at his brother who sighed. "Anyway, I am not pleased with your behavior, so I will think of some kind of punishment." He grinned at them. At the same moment Locke leaned closer to Sabin. "Darn, you almost had him." He whispered as Sabin nodded.

Two more hours passed, before Edgar got tired of yelling. He said everything repeatedly one hundred times. Sabin, Locke and Gau were soundly sleeping in their chairs. Terra was very worried. She was afraid that those three wouldn't catch cold. She was tired as well. Edgar showed no mercy to even her. She did think that the king would let her sleep, since she was his favorite. "Edgar is so cruel…" Terra complained. Her words reached Edgar's ears. He suddenly spun around to look at his beloved. "Why am I cruel, Terra dear?" He would ask walking up to her and three sleeping beauties. "Well, dearest king, you don't let us sleep, even though we had such a tiring battle." She looked innocent at the moment. Terra knew that it was a bit impolite to say that to Edgar, but she was very tired and had things to think about.

"You know Edgar." Celes stood up. "You can do whatever you want with us, but do leave Terra alone. Let her sleep. She was the one to loose her entire strength, she needs time to recover." She explained in a soft voice. "Look at her." Edgar looked at Celes then back at Terra. The green haired girl did look pail and tired. "Very well." He stood up. "I am no king if I let innocent people suffer." He gently took Terra's hand. "Please do go and rest my dear." He smiled at her. Terra looked up at her friends who just smiled and nodded. Nodding them back she smiled. "Thank you, your highness." With only that said she left the room.

"I am surprised he is not offering himself to escort her." Relm said somewhat really surprised. Celes agreed by nodding, but then froze. For some reason it became chilly in the room. Both girls turned to face smirking Edgar. "Oh, I'd love to escort her, but I have some important matters to attend." He said slowly walking up to them.

"Is it just me, or Edgar is really up to something?" Celes whispered to the small princess. "I think so…" The small lady whispered back as they watched the king get closer. "Edgar?" Celes would ask as he got close enough. Edgar would stop and sigh. "Oh, my two fair maidens!" He began and both girls were unable to even twitch. He was up to something. They knew it. And there was no way around it.

It was probably afternoon's sun or the pain in the back that woke three sleeping beauties. The library was empty and peaceful. Rubbing his eyes Sabin looked around. "They are gone." He heard Gau announce. "Yeah, I can see that." Locke replayed. Question was where was everyone? "When did you fall asleep?" Locke asked Sabin who just shrugged. "Somewhere between 'Am I a joke to you all' shrieking." Sabin sighed. "Fifth time." He added. "Wow you are strong." Gau said. He fell asleep as soon as he got here. And Locke, he fell asleep after king is a law reminder.

Gau stood and walked up to the window. His back was killing him, but he decided to ignore it. "Hey, the girls are having tea party." He said pointing at the window. "What?" Locke asked running up. He was hungry as a wild animal that had nothing to eat in several days. The first thing Locke noticed was the cake. "I am so there." He grinned and dashed out of the library.

Sabin took a closer look to what was going on and frowned. "This is no good." He said pointing at the cake. Gau looked puzzled but then he too, noticed it. The cake was a fake. "What is going on there? Why are girls dressed in those dresses?" Gau would ask. They were long sleeved and seemed to be warm. It was hot outside; they were in the middle of desert, for crying out loud! "I have no idea Gau, but let's check it out." They looked at each other and nodded. It was Edgar's doing for sure.

Outside was a hot day. Afternoon sun was merciless. The sand from one side and the metal walls from another side made it even hotter. "So how do you like my tea party?" Edgar would ask joining them. He just got out of the cold shower. "I feel so refreshed." He sat down in one of the many chairs.

"No fair Edgar! While we are sweating here you are taking cold showers!" Relm protested. "Don't you know it's super hot here?!" The young lady could not hold her temper. She was tired and now had to sit in a heat. "But you were the one who complained it was cold." Edgar said calmly. Scanning three ladies he looked at Terra. "You don't have to do this dear, they deserve it." He smiled softly at her.

"I am also a criminal, so I should be punished too." She said firmly for the fifth time already. Terra was taking a walk when she heard Edgar proclaim Celes and Relm's punishment. They had to sit and enjoy fake tea party till the dusk. Quietly following them she noticed in what kind of situation those two got themselves.

In the early morning, even if the sun was already up, desert was cold. Edgar escorted them to where they will have to sit. The far corner under the library window was always warmer than every other place near the castle. The afternoon sun heated it so that even the night could cool it. Sitting there two girls shuddered. "It's so cold." Relm complained. "Could we get something warm to wear?" Little princes demanded. She was indeed a spoiled child.

"But of course, your highness." Edgar would smile at her. "I'll bring something nice and warm." He bowed and walked away. Celes looked down at Relm while the girl looked up at the elder woman. "Why do I feel that he's enjoying it?" Relm asked. "I believe, it is because if we get dressed warmer, we won't be able to take our clothes later." Celes said thinking. "Of course we'll take our clothes off!" Relm smiled.

Just then Terra came up to them dressed a bit warmer. "I'll join you too." She smiled sitting in front of Celes and on the right side of Relm. "If we stay together Edgar won't hold you here till dusk." She smiled. It was perfect plan. No flaws. They will stay till noon, the hottest time and then, Edgar will have mercy on Terra and forgive all of them. However, they forgot one small thing - the king never backs out of his word, even if his own beloved one is suffering.

So dressed warmly girls waited for the dusk to show up. Terra used her power to cool them all down, but that way she was tiring herself too much. Celes even ordered her not to use any kind of power. She didn't want her friend to die.

"Isn't our punishment too severe?" Relm would not stop complaining. "We already say sorry so many times, I lost the count!" She would yell at Edgar who sat calmly in his chair. "That is true." He nodded. "But, I cannot break my word." He looked at them all. "A king's word cannot be broken. If a king breaks his word, he's not a king." Edgar stood up and walked away.

"What do you mean?" Relm and Terra would look up at Celes. The blond woman sighed. "A king must keep his every word. It is very important. He must not lose trust of his people. If that to happen, soon there would be a new king elected. It's not that easy to be a king." She looked the way Edgar left.

The three men were listening to everything Edgar said. Even if it was their punishment, Edgar did go too far. Also, they all knew that king cannot break his word. They all felt helpless. Then suddenly Gau grabbed both men and dragged with him. "Gau, what are you doing?" Locke would yell. "Where are you taking us?" He'd ask trying to get away from boy's grasp. "Somewhere cold." Gau would replay.

"Gau, I don't want to sound rude, but you are going the wrong way." Sabin said and the boy stopped letting them go. "I know what you want to do, but you might be also punished." Sabin sounded serious. What Gau didn't know, was that disobeying King's orders you will be severely punished. And sometimes it even took away ones life.

"I know, but I do not care. Did you forget? I am Kefka's son." He grinned. "Now show me where the room full of ice is." He ordered. Under normal circumstances Gau would never bring up Kefka's case. But at the moment it was right to do it. Gau started as a bad guy breaking the laws.

Three men ran down the hall. Sabin was leading both of them to the freezer-room. Turning to the left Sabin stopped and two other men hit into him. "What's…?" Locke started to complain, but Sabin shushed him. There were guards patrolling. "Edgar." Sabin gritted his teeth. It was Edgar who ordered them to patrol here. His brother was sure clever. "Locke, be a bait and lure them away from that room, so we could get ice." Sabin whispered. "Why me?" Locke would complain. "I don't want to be bait." He was about to complain more, when Sabin kicked him out of their hiding place and in to guards arms.

"Well hello there gentlemen." Locke grinned pushing himself away from the guard that caught him. "I am terribly sorry for that. You see I was in a hurry to get some ice, since ladies are-" He started to explain himself. Sabin and Gau sweat dropped. This was not good. "King Edgar's orders are to allow no one!" One guard said simply. "Well then, there shouldn't be any problem, now should there?" Locke grinned. "I am Sir Noone Speedwind." He bowed down to them. "What?" Guards looked at each other "Sir Speedwind?" they mouthed and then looked back at Locke. "Lock him up in the dungeon!" The eldest of them yelled out. "Woops." Locke turned on his heels and ran away followed by five guards who were watching over the frozen room. "Well he is skillful." Gau said shrugging. "Sometimes I wonder is he smart or just plain stupid." Sabin sighed as they both opened the door to the room.

It was not very nice view. The moment Sabin opened the door, ice cold wind met them. "Oh man, I hate this place." Gau said shivering. "Let's grab some ice and get out of here." He was eager to get away as fast as possible. The two shivering men entered coldest room of all castle. "Man, is it really a room?" Gau asked looking around. "More like the island of ice!" Sabin looked around. They got in way too easily. His eyes shifted. Sabin was sure there was a trap here, somewhere. He could feel it. "Common, Sabin! I am freezing to death! Help me to get some ice!" Gau complained and Sabin got back out of his gaze. Looking around he found a bucket. Pulling it out of the ice, he gave it to Gau. "Get as much snow as you can and get out of here." Gau wasted no moment. Sabin was too serious to be joking and ladies were literally frying there. Grabbing the bucket away from his friend, Gau drowned it into the snow. Lifting it up he made sure the bucket was full and looked at Sabin. Receiving a nod Gau ran out of the room leaving Sabin there alone.

Sabin was waiting. He watched each and every Gau's move. Someone else was here and with lots of power. He could tell and bet that Gau could feel it too. His gaze was cut when Gau suddenly turned at him. Nodding at the boy Sabin got ready. He knew he was going to fight whoever that was. "Show yourself!" He yelled. The center of the room started to shine and Sabin ran up to the light. The younger twin could feel his entire body get into the fighting position. He was expecting anything. His right hand was ready to attack and left – to dodge. Jumping over ice hills and sliding down some he reached the center of the room. "You?" He froze as soon as he saw who was there.

Running down the hall Gau saw Locke running up to him. "Sabin's in trouble!" Gau yelled practically zooming passed the treasure hunter. He was not sure if Locke could hear him, but there was no time for chit-chats. Turning down the corner Gau started to slow down, but the window was just too close. "Oh no!" He yelled out and stretched his free hand forward. "Fire arrow!" He yelled out and flames started to lick the glass melting it totally. Gau was sure he will not make it. He _knew_ it. Lifting the bucket up he placed his free hand on the end of the bucket, ready to throw the snow away. As soon as he hit the frame of the window, snow fell down full force onto the girls. But snow was not the only thing that fell down, bucket and Gau followed it.

Gau's eyes widened as he fell down out the window. He saw the snow fall on the girls and he heard them yell out in surprise. Then his green eyes met the blue ones staring back in shock. "Relm…"


	27. Shiva

**Disclaimer:** I do not own neither Final Fantasy 6 nor it's characters. I'm not making any profit out of the story.

**Chapter 2****7**

**Shiva**

Gau's eyes widened as he fell down out the window. He saw the snow fall on the girls and he heard them yell out in surprise. Then his green eyes met the blue ones staring back in shock. "Relm…" he whispered closing his eyes. Gau felt the wind embrace him and pressure appear on his forehead as he tilted his head. "Gau!" Relm yelled out in horror. She yelled out so loud, it seemed every furthest inch of desert could hear her. Little princess' yell was loud, as if her scream would cushion the fall or even stop it.

Hearing his name being called out Gau suddenly opened his eyes and flipped in the air. He frowned and gently lowered himself down. He was facing downwards as his feet touched the ground, knees bending in. He tried so hard not fall and keep his balance. Swinging a bit to the sides he managed not to fall. Just then, when he was about to turn and see how girls were doing he felt weight hit his body and Gau fell down.

Relm was having hard time. It was so hot. The dress was useless now and she couldn't take it off. If she did, her skin would burn and it would hurt. Cursing herself under her breath Relm looked at Terra. She seemed to get worse. Celes was not a pretty sight too. It was a living hell. Just when she was about to close her eyes, something cold touched her hand. Looking up she saw a lot of white falling down onto them. "Wha-?" She managed to say as the snow fell down on them. Two sleepy women cried out. All of them looked up to figure out the reason as they saw Gau falling down. Relm could feel her heart stop. Her eyes widened and mouth gapped. Just then their eyes met and she saw his calm face and soft smile. The strange feeling surrounded her chest. As if she was going to lose something. Gau's face was too soft, as if he was going to die, right here, in front of her very eyes. She could see him mouth her name. "Gau!" Princess yelled out with all she could. Terra and Celes even covered their ears. Even so, Relm was still thinking that her voice was too quiet.

Little princess was not able to look away from her beloved one. She didn't wish to see anyone die. It was no fair… She could feel tears gather in her eyes, but then, something wonderful happened. As soon as Gau heard his name he flipped and gracefully landed down. "Gau…" She whispered lunching herself. Relm couldn't feel her leg hit the chair and make it fall down, she couldn't feel the cold snow on the ground, she didn't care that it was melting. She ran up to him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

The hug made them both fall down. "Wha-! Relm!" Gau squirmed under her. It took him time to recover and understand what just happened. He sat up pulling her with himself. Placing his hands on her shoulders he tried to push the small princess away from him, but failed. Relm held into him tightly. "Let go." Gau ordered in vain. The blond princess was not even thinking of letting him go. There was just no way. "R-Relm." Gau pushed her harder, but that only made her tighten her grip. The prince could feel his cheeks getting hotter. He winced and looked at Terra and Celes for help, but both girls were too stunned to do anything. After a small while they both grinned.

"Oh, look at the snow Terra. It will make us feel better." Celes winked at Terra and nudged her to play along. Getting the hint Terra smiled and turned away. Kneeling down she took some snow in her hands "You are right. It feels wonderful." Both women giggled. Celes turned away kneeling down and they both started to play.

"Relm." Gau tried one more time, but girl just gripped him even tighter. "Can't… breathe…" He managed and the grip loosened a bit. Inhaling several times he looked down at the girl. "Re-" He started to say, but never finished. "I thought you were going to die." She whispered. Gau was taken aback. He shouldn't feel that way, thou. She did seem to care about him. He noticed that earlier, but the way she was talking now… Gau couldn't help but blush. Silence ruled the moment after her words. The young prince was not able to hear anything. As if time has stopped. "I…" He lowered his head and buried his face in her hair. "I thought I was going to die too." Gau whispered and hugged her tightly. "Thank you… for bringing me back…" He whispered closing his eyes.

Back in the ice room Sabin was sating at the one who was standing there. Silver eyes met his blue ones and the blond man leaned back a bit. "Shiva." He managed and the esper smiled. "But I thought you disappeared. Together with all the espers…" The white esper closed her eyes for a moment and then reopened them. Sabin took a step back, but never looked away. Whatever was coming up, he'll handle it with no fail.

"We did not disappear, Lord Sabin." Esper would start in a soft voice. "We returned to our rightful places, or where we feel like." She continued. Sabin was starting to get cold, but that didn't matter at the moment. "The battle too all our strength and thus, most of us are at the places like this - getting back our life energy." She whispered closing her eyes once more. "I, at the closest coldest place, others at the volcano, earth, water, plants, clouds." Sabin looked at her for a while then turned his head to the side. "I see, but then… weren't you crystals just the day ago?" He asked and the esper seemed to frown. "_Shiva_!" Sabin called and the doors closed.

Sabin didn't like what she was saying. How could a crystal merge with Terra and then suddenly appear in almost human form. Her words didn't sound too convincing. When doors slammed Sabin jumped back and got ready for the fight. "Who are you?" He asked as suppose to be Shiva started to transform. Her form changed from white to brown. Her hair became much longer. They grew so much that they covered entire floor. Sabin had to run up onto the ice hill to avoid her hair. Monsters hands increased in size almost double as she grew itself. Her eyes shone a bright violet and she smirked devilishly. "Who are you?!" Sabin asked once more, but got no answer. The monster started to attack without warning. Sabin managed to dodge more attacks than monster gave him credit for.

Locke ran passed zooming Gau and stopped as he heard the boy mention trouble. "I thought they all followed me…" Locke said to himself. Wasting no time, he dashed up to the door of the ice room. He tried to push them open, but something seemed to be wrong. The ice was surrounding them. "Frozen… Damn it." He whispered to himself. "Edgar!" Locke turned and ran down the stairs to find the King. It was his castle so he would know how to open the blocked door.

At the moment Edgar was sitting in the library with a glass of best wine Figaro had. He was looking up at the old picture that lazily hung on the wall, just above the fire place. In the picture the late king of Figaro proudly stood holding his silver cane, he was always proud of. His crystal blue eyes gazed into the distance and a faint smile hid under the golden curves of moustache. He was indeed a fine king. He was loved by all the people in Figaro. Edgar sighed. "I wish I could be as great as you were… father…" Gently placing the glass on the table he stood up. Edgar's eyes were shut for the moment. He seemed to be swallowing down something bitter. Suddenly his eyes shot open and the all bitterness flamed out of his eyes. "But I am not as great as you were Father!" He hit the wall just below the picture. "I am not that great." He said in a softer voice as be fought back tears. "I am the worst King Figaro has ever had." He pushed himself from the wall and lifted his face up his eyes locking onto the ceiling. "I let my beloved one suffer…" He whispered to himself his palms turning into fists. Silence embraced the room and he weakly smiled to himself. Just before he could say any more self-pity words, he heard someone running up to the library. Rubbing his face with both hands he frowned and turned to face the door. His face became more serious with each step that got closer. "Edgar!" Locke yelled charging in. "Trouble!"

Locke was running all around the castle. He had no idea where would Edgar go. Locke guessed that the king would be torturing the girls so he ran there first. He was stunned with what he found - Gau and Relm on the ground holding into one another. Terra and Celes were making a snowman out of already melting snow. The treasure hunter stood there dumbfounded and confused at the same time. His hard breathing caught their attention and the four looked at the panting man. "Edgar." Locke managed and they all shook their heads. "He isn't here." Celes reported. She seemed worried and Locke didn't want to worry them. Besides Relm would probably kill him if right now Gau would leave with him. "Oh, that idiot! I'm gonna get him for hurting you!" He scowled. The girl giggled and Locke ran off. _Where is that damned king when you need him?_ Locke thought to himself and tried the library. _He better be in there._ Locke thought to himself. It was an enormous flight of stairs between library and the outside.

Barging in he called out Edgar before he could even see who was in the library. Lifting his head up he grinned as he saw the puzzled king look at the sweating treasure hunter. "Sabin is in trouble!" Locke finally said after catching his breath. Edgar instantly appeared next to Locke. "Where is he?" The king would ask concerned. "Ice… room." Locke said still catching his breath. "Door frozen…" Locke inhaled and stood up straight. "We need to hurry, I believe he's fighting someone or something there." Edgar was surprised. There shouldn't be anyone to fight with. None the less Edgar followed Locke to the ice room. "We need heat." He said and sweat dropped noticing _no kidding_ look Locke gave him. "I have tools." The king weakly said and they both dashed to get them.

Back in the room full of ice Sabin was dodging all the attacks. _I need a plan. And need one fast, before I demolished this entire room._ He thought to himself. Landing on monsters hair he was forced to jump again. It was either jump or suffer the consequence. The room was full of its hair and for a reason. Even if the fake Shiva couldn't see him, she would still feel him. _Damn it all. I cannot think of anything while jumping._ Just as Sabin landed he was about to jump when the monster yelled out in pain and agony. Sabin turned around to see the door burst open. "Edgar." He smiled.

"Faster Edgar!" Locke yelled. Edgar was really surprised that Locke could run that fast with so many weapons on him. It just meant that Sabin was in real danger. Finally realizing this Edgar gripped his weapons and caught up to Locke. Stopping at the frozen door they placed all the weapons down and picked the once that could melt fire without harming the door much. "Full power!" Locke yelled out before Edgar could get a hold of his weapon. "On we go!" Edgar yelled out and Locke sweat dropped. _Not cool at all…_ He thought to himself, but said nothing to the king. The ice melted instantly and they heard a yell of agony. "Brother!" Edgar called out slamming into the door and they opened with force bursting into the sides. "Edgar." He heard Sabin's voice and instantly found his twin.

"More to play with." The monster giggled. "I will love tearing you all apart!" The tree of hair stood up and shot at Edgar and Locke. "Edgar! Locke! Move away!" Sabin yelled. His eyes widened in horror as he saw his brother and friend stay where they were. They didn't seem to move at all as if they were waiting for monster to get them. In panic Sabin started to run up to the two. "Move you idiots!" Sabin called once more, but it all seemed not to work. Sabin was close to tears, what those two where thinking! Just before the monster could grab them, the two idiots grinned and pulled out their weapons. They fired at once and the flamed embraced the hair. It would be nice if the flames went out, but they didn't. Since the hair were the best material to burn and it burned fast. The hair tree fell down and fire caught the rest of the hair. Sabin was close to the door by now so the three escaped easily. Sabin noticed more weapons in front of entrance and grabbed one.

Screaming in agony the monster charged at them running away from fire. The three men looked shocked then pointed their weapons at her and let the flames loose. The almost red flames erupted from the metal weapons and greeted the monster. Protecting her face monster covered it with her hands. Pulling backwards into the greater fire she screamed with all she could. Agony. Pain. The three never took out the fire and kept it open till the fire in the room stopped. They did hear her curse them. After twenty minutes of fighting the fire all they cold see was water and terrible smell. All of them dropped to their knees and sighed. "That was close." Locke said as the twins just nodded in return. "I swear Edgar." Sabin started. "I don't want to know." Edgar said before his brother could continue.

In the merciless the four where chatting. Terra and Celes managed to put as much snow as possible. In the metal bucket snow seemed to melt much slower and the girls had enough cool stuff to keep them going. "It's all thanks to Gau." Terra smiled and looked at Gau who was by now leaning into the wall. Relm was sitting at the table with Celes and Terra. She seemed to be content with herself. "Gau you don't have to be here, you know." Celes smiled. "No!" Relm suddenly jumped up. "It's his punishment for scaring me to death! He will stand there until we are allowed to leave." The small princess nodded to herself once, closed her eyes and folded her hands on her chest. Gau sighed and looked up rolling his eyes. There was just no way around it. Suddenly they all heard scream. The girls stood up and Gau ran up to the girls ready to defend them. Silence. They all kept watching. From somewhere above the cry of agony reached them. Celes was already thinking of strategy if they needed to fight. Another scream – a longer one. Relm took a step behind Gau and he was ready to attack whoever was about to appear. But nothing happened. Silence. Dead silence surrounded them. "Fighting bugs?" Locke appeared from the corner with a smirk on his face.

Carrying weapons back to the arsenal Locke scratched his head. "You know, I just realized something." Sabin and Edgar looked at Locke astonished. He seemed so serious that twins thought he'd say something unreasonably reasonable. "Today, I was running way too much. Like some kind of marathon." He said seriously. Edgar and Sabin sweat dropped and sighed. Really now, what were they hopping for? Locke looked puzzled at their faces and seemed more confused when twins started to laugh. "He is Locke, after all." Sabin said and Edgar laughed nodding. "Yes, yes he is." Locke seemed really confused, but brushed it aside. "Well I go check the ladies." He said changing the subject and the three walked out of the room. "Wonder how they are doing." Sabin said and looked at Edgar who looked down at the ground. "Their punishment time is up." The king said and Locke grinned. Sabin seemed surprised, but said nothing, just smiled at his brother. Exiting the castle they walked to where the ladies were and seemed to be surprised to see Gau there and them all staring at the windows. They all seemed alert and in a battle position. They could see Celes thinking of a plan or strategy, her eyes were running all around the wall. Terra from time to time looked at Celes waiting for a signal. Relm was standing helpless behind Gau, who was about to jump at anyone and anything that appeared from that wall.

"Fighting bugs?" Locke grinned almost mockingly. The _awesome_ four looked at the three men and seemed to be confused. "We heard screams." Gau reported as if waiting for them to join the battle. "There were screams and the monster is gone now." Edgar said simply. "Huh? What do you mean?" Celes asked a bit confused. "There was a monster in the ice room and we killed it. You heard it screaming in pain and agony as it died." Sabin explained. "Why didn't you call us for help?" Terra asked worriedly. "It's _man's_ thing Terra." Sabin grinned wrapping his arms around his brother and Locke's shoulders and they did the same. The girls looked at Gau hopping to get the explanation, but Gau just shrugged. He had no idea what _man's thing_ was in the first place. He could guess that it was based on man's pride, but didn't wish to bother himself with such nonsense. Closing his eyes Gau smirked. "And that _thing_ made you three look like idiots just now." The three glared at Gau, but it was the boy's personality. So they just let it slide.

"Anyway, my fair ladies." Edgar began "You three are free to go. The punishment time is over." He said and the girls smiled. "No lies King?" Relm asked pausing a bit before she insulted him and he thought about it twice. "No lies." Edgar smiled. "Why don't you go take shower?" Edgar said and the girls bowed at the king thanking him. As they all were about to enter the castle once more Gau stopped. "I'll catch up." He said as he noticed a man dressed in dark blue. It was a messenger from _home_. Gau closed his eyes, his face became ice cold and he walked off to meet that person. He could very well tell what was going to happen soon and there was no way around it.

_A/N: Really now, you all are Heroes! __I mean, just look at this chapter… n.n; I mean look at chapter 1 and chapter 27. You don't need to read it to see the difference. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who stayed together with me up till now. I love you all!_


	28. Never Meant to Be

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 6 nor any of it's characters. I am not making any profit from this story.**

**Chapter 28**

**Home**

The man in dark blue stopped noticing green hear boy walking towards him. He shuffled his bag and just before Gau got close enough he pulled out a letter.

The group sat at the dinner table, eating while silence ruled the room. You could almost hear actual sounds that fork should make meeting the plate. Everyone looked at their own dish and nowhere else. They all wanted to ask Gau what man told him, but none of them dared to do that. Not even Relm. For some unknown reason they all felt tension grow in the air. Edgar tried to think of a way to stop it, but he failed. He was not able to even look up at his friends. As if he was the one to blame for everything.

"Terra, we are going _home_." Gau spoke up placing half empty glass on the table. Everyone looked at him waiting for the explanation that never came. "Why?" Terra couldn't help but ask. "You still belong to us." He said calmly and sounded just like the old Gau – cold and cruel child under Kefka's command. "Wait a moment there Gau!" Edgar stood up followed by Sabin and Locke. "We have no time to wait. Since father is dead, we have to go back to our kingdom. We both have our duties." Gau stood up and looked at everyone. "You should understand me the best." He looked at Edgar. The king of Figaro frowned, but what Gau said was the truth. If they won't head out to their home as soon as possible, they will not have a home to return to. Time was not their ally anymore. Sighing he sat down and closed his eyes. "Tomorrow morning two chocobos will be waiting for you in front of Figaro." Gau bowed his head to Edgar. "I thank you. Make sure to get ready, we are leaving first thing tomorrow." He didn't wait for Terra's response. He just walked out of the dinning room and into his own.

Celes looked down at her food while Locke and Sabin sat down. They all seemed to understand the seriousness of Magitec and its entire people. The city could never last without its leader. The silence was the queen in the dining room now. They all wanted to comfort one another, but just could not bring themselves to say a thing. "Doma also needs its leader." With that said Relm finished her food and walked out of the dining room. She, as a princess, could not do that. She had to wait till everyone else has done eating. However, at that moment everyone saw her as a simple girl.

The door to Gau's room swung open. "Leave." A cold voice said before the girl could enter the place. "Make me." A replay came. "You know well enough that I actually can do that." The boy grinned. He was sitting on the frame of the window looking outside. Relm walked up to him and looked out the window. "This time tomorrow, I shall be the princess of Doma." The two were quiet for the moment. "I bet you would start crying once you get back." Gau grinned. "I will not!" Relm punched him in the arm. "Yes you will, because you are weak!" Gau stated jumping out the window. "I am not! And I will not!" Relm yelled back chasing him. Gau watched as the princess jumped out the window on the second floor. He shook his head and caught her. "You are stupid that is why you are going to cry." He said placing her down. "And why do you think I am stupid?" She asked hitting him again. "Show me a princess that would jump out the second floor window." He pointed up to his room. Relm looked up at the window. She was quiet for a moment then turned to Gau and smirked. "You are in love with that princess." She teased him. "Or more like that stupid princess is in love with me." Relm was about to object but had second thoughts. "That is why you are going to cry." He turned away. He knew he said too much, but he just could not help it. "Hah, because you are in love with a stupid princess you will end up crying your eyes out." She turned back to face a stunned boy. Gau turned to her surprised. "Say what?" He blinked. "You mean the all powerful Gau, lord Kefka's son…" He started "Is going to cry because he is madly in love with the stupid princess." Relm finished. Gau sneered at that statement but never said anything against it.

"The sun is setting." Relm looked at the sunset. Gau sat down on the soft sand and pulled the princess together with him. "I think we destroyed Doma." Gau stated. "That is very romantic." Relm answered. "But no matter. We will rebuild even better Doma. It'll be so great that everyone feel envious!" She grinned. "I will look forward to it." Gau grinned. "When you built even greater Doma, let me know. I shall come to take it over." Relm pushed him. "Just try. I will become even more powerful and you will have no chance of taking it over. You will run away once you'll feel the new Doma power!" They looked at each other for a moment and started to laugh. "Then till that time comes." Gau said pushing the princess. "You will tremble at the power of Doma." Relm rested her head on Gau's shoulder.

"Nice catch." Locke winked at a green hair boy carrying a sleeping princess. "She looks like a little angel." Celes smiled looking at Relm. "More like bride." Locke commented. "Oh shut up." Gau turned his blushing face away and the older ones giggled. Locke leaned down and caught Celes by surprise as he lifted her up. "So where will my _bride_ sleep?" He winked at Celes. Celes looked away smiling. "Oh the usual. Her room." Locke grinned. "Will I be allowed to-" Celes index finger cut him off. "No you will not." She grinned at him. "Oh then I am not letting you go." He grinned and ran around the palace halls carrying the poor girl.

Terra stood in her room listening to the silliness just outside the door. Locke and Celes did make a great couple. And just moments ago Relm and Gau were bickering and all together laughing. She placed her hand on the cold wood frame of the window. "I will miss you all." She whispered to herself. The door of the room slowly closed and unknown to the girl a king of Figaro walked back to his room. "Edgar why?" Sabin asked. "It is already hard on her; I do not want to make it worse." He said and closed the door right in front of his twin brother. "You look no better." Sabin whispered to himself looking at the closed door. Leaning into the stone wall Sabin sighed. Was this the end? Will this crazy adventure end this way? Locke probably will head out to hunt for treasures leaving Celes behind. Relm will be busy becoming a true princess back in Doma. Gau will take Terra away and most likely rebuild the empire. Yes, that is how it was meant to be.

The next morning Terra and Gau were sitting on chocobos. "Should not we say goodbye?" Terra asked as Gau looked up at the castle of Figaro. "There is no need to. Let them rest. Let's go." He said and the chocobos started to run. His eyes caught a shadow and Gau looked up. There at the window stood the princess of Doma. "Cry your eyes out princess!" Gau waved at her. "In your dreams you idiot!" Relm yelled back at him and waved. Terra did not dare to ask what this all was about. She looked back to see everyone else waving at them. She gazed at Edgar. _I am sorry…_ she apologized in her mind. Closing her eyes she rushed her chocobo so she could catch up to her lord.

"I would say it was a quiet year." Sabin said walking up to his twin brother. They both were gazing at the moon up on the roof of the tower. "A year you say?" Edgar turned to his brother. "It's been five years already!" He complained. "Who is counting?" Sabin shrugged and looked at the distance. "Yet, I didn't mean that. It's been a year since Doma and Magitec united." He grinned. "Ah, those two." Edgar rolled his eyes. "Well Relm sure became a powerful princess." Sabin noted. "A real lady if I may say that to myself." Edgar looked away. "Yeah. And who would have thought that Lord Kefka's son would be captivated by the tomboy princess." The twins laughed. "Well she is a princess." Edgar marked. "However, I cannot believe that a thief actually stopped looking for treasures." Edgar leaned into the wall.

"It's treasure hunter!" Locke showed up almost out of nowhere. "What in the world?" Both brothers looked at the former treasure hunter. "Well to tell you the truth I was looking for a treasure recently. And I brought one to the King." He bowed at Edgar. "I really don't think some old garbage will interest me." Edgar rolled his eyes. "Oh? But you haven't seen it yet and you call it garbage. So rude!" Locke mocked. "Sabin why don't you take a look then?" Edgar was looking into the distance not really caring about the treasure. "Well that kind of treasure I'm sure Edgar will accept." Sabin said eyeing the so called treasure. "Whatever." Edgar dismissed them. "So rude. Common Sabin, I'll show you my little treasure hunter. He already is fastest boy in entire kingdom. Oh and Edgar be gentle with my treasure." Locke walked away with Sabin leaving the treasure with Edgar.

"I said I don't want any…" Edgar turned around forgot what he wanted to say. There right in front of him stood a woman he longed for all these five years. "Terra?" He would ask staring at her. "So you dislike the treasure?" She asked looking away. "N-no! No no no!" He walked up to her not knowing what to do. "If you are the treasure then… I… I… where have you been?" He asked looking down. "Relm and Gau's marriage a year ago… you weren't there." He whispered the last part. "I was… working…" Terra answered. Edgar gripped his fists. "Working?" He asked with bitterness in his words. He did know what it meant. She was taking over kingdoms. He heard. Empire became even more powerful. Many believed that princess of Doma managed to talk Gau into marrying her thus saving her kingdom. Her people loved Relm for that.

"Yes working." Terra answered. She looked away and into the distance. "Empire now is even more powerful than it was before. Now that we have Doma on our side… We came for Figaro." She turned to Edgar. "Figaro? You come all this way to take over my kingdom?" Edgar asked controlling his anger. He gripped her shoulders not even wanting to start believing her words. "I'm sorry Edgar…" She whispered.

"Well I am not sorry." They heard a voice. A king of Magitec appeared. "We are to take Figaro and you have no saying in it Edgar." There stood Gau. His now long hair swayed in the wind as he held a sword in his hand. He was a man now. A fearless king and cruel emperor just like his father. Edgar drew his sword almost in an instant. They both walked away from Terra. Swords shining in the moonlight as men circled one another. "Figaro shall never fall into your hands." Edgar stopped lifting his sword. "We'll see about that." Gau swung his sword and the fight began. Terra only watched them. That was all she could do at the moment. It was their duel.

Down in the hall Sabin felt something hit his legs. Looking down he saw mini Locke staring back at him. "Really now, you should watch where you are going." He smiled. The boy hid behind his father and Locke pulled him away. "Apologize." Boy's father instructed. "I'm sorry." As Sabin looked down at the boy he noticed just how much of his mother's charm this little treasure hunter has. He placed his hand on the boy's head "Just don't become a thief like your father." He laughed lightly as Locke hit his arm. "It's treasure hunter." They both said in union and started to laugh. The boy couldn't understand what was going on, so he was just looking at them confused.

The light laughter was heard coming from the once empty room. There on the bed sat two women sharing the experience. "I do believe it." Celes said laughing lightly. "No matter how tough they look, how cool they try to be, men just loose it when the child is born." She held a small princess in her hands. "I was really surprised, but very happy. I thought Gau will be cold towards her. He was always talking about how he wished to have a son." Relm placed her hand on her stomach. "Hopefully this time we will have a son." Even though her words seemed to be annoyed, Relm's face held gentle smile. "I do understand what you mean. Locke wishes to have more children also. He wants twins or triplets." The girls smiled at each other playing with a baby princess.

There on the roof the men were still fighting. "You are getting rusty King." Gau sneered. "I am not getting younger." He said and Terra was confused. Even though they were fighting, it seemed more like they were having fun. After few more lashes they stopped and put the swords away. "It was a pleasure." Gau was the first one to speak. "But I think you need to retire. Let the younger generation take over." He walked up to him offering to shake his hand. "Not you." Edgar took it. They shook hands and walked down to the exit. "Terra, please do join us." The king of Figaro smiled. Terra just smiled and followed the two.

"So how did the tomboy princess got you to marry her?" Edgar teased and Terra could not help but giggle. Gau closed his eyes and then reopened them. "People do love to make things up. They refuse to believe that a cruel Emperor could actually have soft feelings." They turned the corner. "You are not denying them. Is that for safety." Edgar asked. He could understand the young king. "Those that are dear to me will be in danger if people shall think otherwise." The emerald hair boy started. "My father used the same rumors. To protect mother, he made people believe that he had to marry her and that way get her kingdom instead of destroying it."

"If your enemies knew the truth, they will use it to destroy you." Edgar said making Gau only smile. "Do you really believe that Relm is that weak?" The three of them smiled. "She would rather die than be the reason of my death." True. Relm could not be taken as hostage easily. Not now anyway. "The tomboy princess, will she ever change?" Edgar opened the door to the room where laughter was heard. And froze in surprise. There smiling gently Relm was holding a child. "Gau... that kid..." He couldn't finish the words because it really seemed unbelievable. "Edgar I present you future princess of Doma." Gau walked up to his wife. Terra guided Edgar to the closest chair. "Kids. They are so fast." Everyone laughed and Edgar joined them. "No Edgar, it is we who are getting old." Locke laughed lightly.

Yes indeed. The group of friends seemed to get older by passing years. Soon they will disappear leaving only memories in people hearts. Younger generations will take action and one day they will be forgotten. Terra's eyes locked on the king of Figaro. A sad smile appeared on her face and she looked downwards. Everyone seemed to be happy. She did envy Celes and Relm. Terra also wanted a family, but that couldn't be granted. She was a tool and had to obey her lord orders. Maybe she was wishing for too much. Greedy people were always punished. Kefka was good example. Terra's attention was brought back to her surroundings when Celes touched her hand. The blond did understand younger ones sadness, but smiled weakly to reassure her. Terra felt Celes' heart. Sometimes things just had to be that way.

Perhaps it was a year later when Edgar stood leaning into his castle walls. The setting sun was so beautiful, that he just had to be outside. No one dared to walk up to him. After he heard that Terra was once again taking over kingdoms he was just heartbroken. He refused any other princess. He didn't need them. Sabin was already married to far away princess that wished to unite her kingdom, so Gau wouldn't attack it. But Edgar always refused the marriage. And Sabin made sure that King's decisions were not questioned.

Edgar gazed into the golden sky which seemed to remind him of those days when the gang was here. There were so many stupid situations. And he was always the center of attention. A smile appeared on his face as he remembered the day he walked into Terra's room. How his foot got stuck into the vase. Or was it a bucket? He remembered his bickering with Locke and getting burned by Mist. Soon his smile disappeared. Closing his eyes Edgar looked away. "I guess it was never meant to be." A small sentence but said with so much pain, one would end up crying.

"Maybe it was not." Edgar spun around almost instantly and smile appeared on his face. "Terra." His actions caught up with his words and the emerald hair girl was secured in a tight embrace. This time, she shall not escape.

**The end**

_________________

_Table of contents_

_Authors note; Thank you; Funny thing _

**Authors note:** Yes this is the very end. It took me so long to update the last chapter because I thought I might edit the entire story. It was taking a long time, but in the end one friend told me to stop the nonsense. This story is a proof of my writing evolution. Even if it's bad, it's what got me where I am today. Hopefully I will not abandon any more stories like this one. There will be no continuations. No sequels of this story. But if you feel that I missed something or something else needs to be told, go ahead write a fiction yourself. If you really do base your story on this one, don't forget to credit me and to show me what you've done. I'd love to read it!

**Thank you:** I'd like to thank **everyone** who was with me for all those _long long years_ waiting for an update. I thank you those who liked this story and those who hated it. I thank you for reading and reviewing! For tips, ideas and support! _**Thank you so much!**_ Also thanks goes to my little sister who asked me to write EdgarxTerra fiction in the first place!

**Funny thing:** The funny thing is - this story had to be a one-shot.

_Once again, thank you very very much! Love you all, good and __evil._

_~Molly (aka Fox-san)_


End file.
